


【德哈】Taboo/禁密之印

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 寡妇文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 115,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 德拉科没想到他心中的渴望会这么快以这样的方式被送到他手中
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科经过镜子走向门外的时候突然止步，他转身望向镜子中的自己，蹙了蹙眉。

哪里有些不对。

镜子里的金发青年穿着考究的黑色暗纹正装，脸上的线条从下颚处开始收紧，像是凛冽的刀刃，形成鲜明对比的是金色睫毛下迸发出任谁都无法忽视的喜悦的灰蓝色瞳孔以及微微上翘的唇角。

毋庸置疑，德拉科心情很好。

这显然是不应该的，他半个小时后要去参加一场葬礼，一场他好友的葬礼。

还不到时候，镜子里的人警告他。

还不到时候……

接着镜子里青年的眼睛慢慢被冷漠和悲伤所覆盖，嘴唇也紧抿成一条直线，憔悴和哀伤爬上了他的眉梢，德拉科显然很满意这样的伪装，他又在镜子面前驻足了几分钟，让自己的面部神经记住这种感觉。

但是还是哪里不太对。

是衣服吗？德拉扫视着身上的暗色西装，以及上面低调的暗纹。不，它很衬今天的场合。还是袖扣上那对黑宝石的形状？又或者……

对了，对了，德拉科在心里得意地笑了一下，目光落在端正地系在自己颈间的墨绿色领带。

他从容地从袖口中抽出了自己的魔杖，杖尖在领带上轻点，随口念了一句魔咒。被杖尖接触到的领带上，红色像墨点侵入水中一般慢慢晕染开来，绿色被一点点侵蚀，直到整个领带都变成了一种张扬炫目的红，德拉科才满意地点了点头。他很少有过这种格兰芬多式红色的东西，但是今天，德拉科允许这种颜色存在在他身上。

将魔杖重新插入袖中，德拉科转身朝门口走去。

哈利觉得自己已经麻木了，每个见到他的人都迫不及待的将怜悯和安慰倾倒给他，好像他自己是一个永远都盛不满的容器。胃部泛起一阵不适，让他攥紧拳头，哈利想，他应该自己独处一会儿，好好消化一下这些扑面而来的情感。

但是赫敏没有给他这个机会，这几天她一直陪在他身边，像现在一样，握着他的手臂，一副大敌当前的模样。哈利望向不远处，罗恩正在跟葬礼工作人员交涉，确认最后一遍流程，他眼下的乌青和脸上的胡茬让哈利感到一丝愧疚。

这些都应该是他来做的，这两天所有的事，都应该是他来承受的。但是事情发生后，他那格兰芬多的勇气和坚韧却消失的无影无踪，他连像现在这样，坐在葬礼现场的长椅上，保持着一副“我还好，我没事”的姿态就已经筋疲力尽了。

哈利闭上眼睛，让那片祖母绿掩盖在黑暗之下，那个场景迅速侵占了他的大脑，那场傲罗紧急行动，那道绿光，周围的惊呼，以及斯宾塞思最后从扫帚上栽下去的身影，哈利只觉得呼吸急促，他控制不住自己。

在那个最后时刻，他甚至都没有看见斯宾塞思的表情。

“哈利！哈利！”赫敏急切的声音在耳边响起。

哈利花了段时间平稳住自己的情绪，再睁开眼睛时，发现了眼前站着的人。

德拉科望向那双沾满水汽的祖母绿，不着声色地咽了咽口水，他清了清喉咙，压下体内的燥热，换上那副演习了一早的表情，又允许自己流露出几分真真切切的关心，俯下身认真地问道：“波特，你还好吧？”

哈利艰难地挪动了一下嘴唇，但是喉咙火辣的刺痛感让他发不出声音。

他怎么会好呢？为什么这么愚蠢的问题会从马尔福口中问出？他怎么会好？他为什么会好？一股无名的怒火在哈利的胸腔燃烧起来，不知道是因为他自己还是马尔福这愚蠢的问题。

但是转而，马尔福眉间担忧以及悲伤像一盆冰水瞬间浇灭了那团火焰。

消极的情绪又重新包裹他，他垂下头，像泄了气一般。

他不该生气的，哈利想，斯宾塞思是马尔福的好友，失去好友的他大概并不比自己好过，哈利在心里为刚刚异常的情绪感到内疚。

不远处罗恩冲赫敏挥了挥手，他脸上的表情像是遇到了一些小麻烦，赫敏看了看哈利，又转头用眼神询问了一下站在面前的德拉科是否能帮忙照看一会儿，得到一个肯定的点头之后，赫敏在哈利耳边说了一句“去去就回”，便站起身不放心地向罗恩的方向走去。

德拉科耐心地等待身后赫敏的脚步声远去，才走上前坐在了哈利身边。他抬手抚上了哈利的手臂，覆盖住了刚刚被赫敏握着的地方，不着痕迹地用自己掌心代替了那里的温度，并小心地露出手指关节和手腕上新鲜的擦伤。

“抱歉，我一接到消息就从巴黎出发了，只是路上遇到一些小麻烦，晚了一天。”

哈利摇了摇头，他没有怪马尔福，他甚至都不知道或者说他都忘记了他要来，哈利这两天的时间仿佛凝固了，连呼吸都是机械性的，思考对于他是多余的。

他眼角扫到德拉科手上的擦伤，刚刚的愧疚又增添了一分。

“看来不是什么小麻烦。”哈利这两天滴水未进，声音嘶哑，有气无力地说。

德拉科挑了一下眉，好像才发现这些伤口似的说：“哦这是小伤，别在意。刚刚太匆忙，我担心……”德拉科顿了顿，找了个合适的措辞继续说：“我担心你的状况。”说着，他抽出魔杖，在那个十分钟之前自己制造出的伤口上施了一道治愈咒。

哈利看着在治愈咒下缓缓愈合的伤口，好像有人顺着他的喉咙向下抓住了他的胃，他整个人像要向前倒去一般，德拉科趁机扶住哈利的双肩，将他整个人带向怀里。

哈利完全无法分清现在的状况，他眼前看不清任何东西，那道治愈咒把他拉入回忆的深渊，他回想起每次完成任务，和斯宾塞思一同从傲罗司回到家中后都会互相给对方施治愈咒治疗一些小擦伤。

哪怕有一道治愈咒，哈利想，哪怕有一道治愈咒能帮助他治愈斯宾塞思现在冰冷的身体，他都愿意付出一切代价来换取。

德拉科轻轻拍着哈利的肩膀以示安慰，感受这哈利在他怀中颤抖着的身体，这让他的心无限膨胀起来，巨大的情感冲击着他，他想不顾场合、不顾他人的目光、不顾一切拥吻怀中的人，那个闪闪发光的救世主终于在他面前，在他的怀里展示出了脆弱的一面。

还不到时候。

德拉科脑子中响起了自己的声音，还不到时候。

他控制住了自己，暂时让心中那些张牙舞爪、沾满毒液的触手退回来，只让颤抖的睫毛稍稍泄露一些此时的心绪。

“哈利，没事的，我在这。”

这是他第一次叫哈利的教名，德拉科想，以哈利现在的状况，不会在意这些细节，便稍微放松里对自己理智的管控，心中那些不满的触手得到了少许的贿赂后暂时安静下来。

葬礼开始了。

德拉科搀扶起哈利向前走去，一路上他直视着那块崭新的墓碑上斯宾塞思灰色的照片，毫无感情的在心里说。

我会照顾他的，代替你。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科驻足在格里莫广场12号门前，门铃声回荡着，意料之中的无人应答。他转头望向天边，晚霞在落日的加持下闪着福灵剂一般的光芒，将他灰蓝色的瞳孔也染上了一层温和的金，里面倒映着远处建筑的黑色剪影。

德拉科任由自己享受着此刻的静谧。

往日，每当他接受斯宾塞思的邀请站在这扇门前都仿佛被魔鬼网锁住了双足，进退两难。心中那些邪恶的触手长出了毒刺，一次次鞭挞着他的内心，让他挣扎在血液之中，他知道门后等待着他的是什么，那是哈利和斯宾塞思整个被蜂蜜包裹着的甜蜜生活，像魔咒一般能够轻易地将德拉科的内心世界冲击得支离破碎，他们在他面前的每次亲密接触，都让德拉科的胃酸翻涌，让他心中的风暴肆虐。

但是他又禁受不住能够侵入哈利生活的诱惑，他从没拒绝过邀请，每次都满怀期待的前来受刑，因为在这栋房子里他能如此接近哈利，接近他生活最重要的一角。

他能看见此前从未见过的哈利，剥离紧张和严肃的外壳，没有尖锐的针锋相对，更没有刻意的疏离，幸运的话他能够跟他多聊上几句，回避着学生时代种种不美好的记忆，只聊一些成年以后有趣的见闻，哈利总是被他逗得发笑，然后德拉科便能借此机会享受哈利撇去尴尬后的真诚友好以及一块甜到发腻的蜂蜜蛋糕。

而现在，德拉科转身重新面对这扇门，瞧瞧现在，那只受伤的格兰芬多狮子正蜷缩的在里面，等待他的抚慰和捕获。他不再是一个乞讨者，乞讨那片刻的甜蜜和遍体鳞伤的惩罚，他摇身一变成为了一位征服者，或者更确切的说，是诱捕者才对，这才是符合斯莱特林的风格。

太阳彻底沉了下去，让德拉科闪着光亮的金发变成了静谧的银，他整理了一下黑色风衣上并不存在的褶皱，伸手掏出了魔杖，一道简短的咒语后，门开了。

格里莫广场12号内部和他上次到访时比起来并没有什么变化，哈利和斯宾塞思的外套还挂在门口的衣架上，几双鞋子歪倒在下面。德拉科在身后轻轻扣上门，黑暗中抬脚向内厅走去。

整个屋子仿佛被施了静音咒，毫无生气。

借着黑暗，德拉科的双眼迸发出猎人遇见猎物时的精光。

哈利蜷缩在沙发里。

他不记得在这里坐了多久，这大概是葬礼后的第三天还是第四天，又或者是一个礼拜，傲罗司司长当然批准了他的长假，他也并不在意时间的流逝。

他只用了一晚来消化了一些情感，然后将剩下的那些他无法处理的折磨着他的摆在面前，然后发呆。

赫敏和罗恩来过几次，罗恩总是断断续续地说着一些安慰的话，赫敏只是在一旁一言不发，眼里写满了担忧，但是哈利没有给他们进一步关心的机会，他自己做了决定，他在心里把赫敏和罗恩都拒之门外了，这次显然不像以前那样毁灭一个黑魔王的什么魂器之类的，这次他只能依靠自己。哈利周围的气场都充满了十足的抗拒意味，他摆明了不想接受他们的帮助，这让一向都能想出好办法的赫敏也束手无策。

在赫敏和罗恩的第二次来访之后，哈利给整栋房子施了一个防护咒，这是他和斯宾塞思的一个小秘密，破解咒只有他们两人知道，介于斯宾塞思现在长眠的地方，哈利想，不会再有人来打扰他的胡思乱想了。哈利不想见任何人，即使是那两位好友，但是随即他便发现把自己一个人扔进这栋房子里是个错误的决定，他每时每刻都在窒息的边缘徘徊。

他不知道窝在沙发上多久了，只知道外面的天空明暗交替了一两次，即使现在的他有点有点怀念罗恩的喋喋不休以及赫敏关切的眼神，但是他不想也没力气再去做什么了，门铃大概响了几次，他没有理会。

也许他会就这样不吃不喝让自己死在这里，然后等他的好友冲进来的时候就能看见他半透明的灵魂漂浮在那。哈利想，到时候他应该试试穿过罗恩的身体，就像当初在霍格沃茨里差点没头的尼克做的那样。

光亮瞬间涌入哈利的瞳孔时，他差点以为发生了爆炸还是什么，眼睛的刺痛感让他差点流出泪水。好一会儿他才适应了那些光线，他睁开眼睛，看清了站在客厅中央的人。

哈利以为自己眼花了，他现在确实也看不太清东西，又或者这是他死前的幻觉也说不定。

德拉科站在那，手里提着公文包，直直地望向哈利的眼睛。

哈利先是疑惑，紧接着愤怒点燃了他，眼神变化就在一瞬间，他像被涉足了私人领地的狮子一样怒气冲冲地站起身想要质问眼前的人，随即又眼前一黑栽回沙发里。

德拉科连忙走上前去，单膝跪在哈利的脚边，他仰着头伸手抚着哈利的下颌让他面对着他，手指拨开哈利的眼睑，检查了一番。

“只是低血糖，波特，别告诉我你这些天没吃过东西。”

哈利不耐烦地挥开了德拉科的手，这大概花光了他剩余的力气，他只能向后倒在了沙发靠背上，他就那么仰着头，语气生硬地质问马尔福，声音小到连他自己都听不清。

“你怎么进来的？”

德拉科没有急着回答他的问题，他在公文包里取出了一个小巧的食盒，挥动魔杖，食盒慢慢膨胀变大，哈利面无表情地看着他的动作。

德拉科从食盒里取出了一个银制盘子以及汤匙，魔杖敲了敲边沿，盘子瞬间盛满了还冒着热气浓汤。

熟悉的味道钻入哈利的鼻子，是斯宾塞思经常做的那道他家乡的北欧贝类浓汤。

哈利的表情瞬间软化下来，德拉科露出一个温柔微笑，维持着半跪的姿势，用汤匙盛了一点盘子里的浓汤，送到哈利的嘴边。

“斯宾塞思教我做的，他说你很喜欢这个。”

哈利别过脸去，但是语气稍微放缓了一些：“你怎么进来的？”

“看来不回答这个问题，你是不打算吃东西了是吗？”德拉科将银匙放回到盘子里，慢慢地搅动着汤汁说道：“斯宾塞思告诉我的那道破解咒。”

“不可能，这是我和他之间的秘密。”

“很显然斯宾塞思认为我是个可以保守秘密的人。”

哈利陷入了沉默，德拉科并不着急，他重新给手里的盘子施了一个保温咒。

“你来这里做什么？斯宾塞思不在了，现在可没人邀请你来，马尔福。”哈利知道自己的语气不太友善，但是此时他不太能控制好自己的情绪。

“吃点东西吧波特，”德拉科再一次把汤匙伸到哈利的嘴边，“吃过东西了我就告诉你。”

哈利依旧不为所动，皱着眉看着眼前的人，一字一句地说：“你来这里做什么？”

两人僵持着，最终还是德拉科败下阵来，他叹了口气，悲伤透过他的眼睛流露出来，他开口的时候语气有些卑微：“之前斯宾塞思交给了我一些东西，我想应该拿来给你看看，但是我坚持等你吃完东西再看，好么？你现在太虚弱了，波特。”

哈利眼中闪过的一丝情绪刺痛了德拉科，他不着痕迹地咬紧牙齿。

最后，哈利妥协了，他低下头借着德拉科的手喝了一口汤匙里的浓汤，熟悉的味道瞬间包裹着他的味蕾，顺着食道温暖了他冰冷已久的身体。这味道让他回想起了往日的甜蜜，各种场景在他眼前闪现，最后定格在了那一个跌落的背影上，随之而来的是他胃部的翻搅，哈利来不及也没力气跑去盥洗室，他弯着腰趴在沙发呕吐，把刚才咽下去的那口浓汤以及剩下的胃液全部吐了出来。

德拉科表现出了一种，很不斯莱特林的手忙脚乱，他很不小心地打翻了手里的浓汤，不顾溅在大衣上的汤汁，他向前挪动一下，轻拍着哈利的后背。耐心地等哈利平息了之后才抱歉地说道：“是我想到不够周到，海鲜现在不太适合你的胃。”

哈利摇了摇头，看着眼前的一片狼藉以及马尔福凄惨的外衣和他被烫红的手背，在心里默默想着，该道歉的是他才对，刚刚对马尔福的不满也随之消散了。

德拉科挥动着魔杖施展了一个清理一新后，转过头对哈利说：“还好我还带了一些甜点，红茶配覆盆子蛋白酥可以么？”

德拉科言辞恳切，哈利这次没有再坚持，点了点头，这动作让他本来就不够清醒的大脑更加晕眩，在这之后之后只得让马尔福将食物喂到他口中。哈利满脑子都在想着头晕以及马尔福口中斯宾塞思留下的东西，所以他也没有发现马尔福脸上不同寻常的微笑。

最后一口红茶被咽下去之后，哈利就坠入了黑暗的梦境，大概是几天都没有休息的缘故，哈利挣扎的大脑并没有起到什么作用。

“波特？”

回答他的只有哈利缓慢的呼吸。

德拉科用指尖轻轻触摸了一下哈利的脸颊，通过皮肤的接触，电流从他的手指直击他的心脏，那些触手又不安地躁动了起来。

安静些！还不到时候。

触手不情愿地退缩回阴暗的角落。

德拉科确定睡眠魔药已经发挥作用后，他抱起哈利，向楼上的卧室走去，哈利的呼吸轻轻打在德拉科的颈间，让他全身战栗。德拉科不得不在楼梯上停留了半分钟，按捺住心底的躁动，才又抬脚向前走去。

德拉科第一次走入哈利的卧室，他环顾四周，房间里只有简单的装饰，墙边立着衣柜，一张双人床，以及床边的置物柜，上面摆放斯宾塞思的照片。

即使是在睡眠魔药的作用下，德拉科依旧放轻了手上的动作，他将哈利安放在床上，摘下他的眼镜，帮他盖好被子后，德拉科立在床边注视着哈利。

他很少有这样的机会能够长时间的地观察哈利。

即使已经从霍格沃茨毕业了多年，哈利的脸上依旧沾染着几分学生的稚气，傲罗的工作让他脸上本来白皙的皮肤变成了现在淡淡的小麦色，这让他变得更加可爱了，他的头发即便是在此时也是夸张地杂乱着，这成功地让德拉科笑出了声。

他今天应该给自己一些奖励。

德拉科这样想着，便弯下腰，右手撑在哈利的耳边，左手指背轻抚他的头发。

他慢慢俯下身，呼吸不平稳但是还在控制范围内。德拉科让嘴唇久久地停留在了哈利紧闭的眼睛上，他想也许这就足够了，但是心底有一个声音咆哮着，不！还不够！德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛转动着，望向床头的照片，照片里斯宾塞思正低头忙碌地翻动着堆在面前的案卷，并没有发现相框外的状况。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

哈利醒来时有一瞬间的错觉，就好像这是某个和以往并没有什么不同的普通秋日午后，阳光透过白色薄纱窗帘温和地照在他脸上，让他想起住在格兰芬多塔楼的日子，他想念那个时候，罗恩和迪安下着巫师棋、纳威在床下小声呼唤他的宠物蟾蜍、西莫床上总是不时传出来的小型爆破声，沉浸在回忆里的感觉让他暂时不想去思考。

房间另一侧传来纸张翻动和羽毛笔写字的沙沙声，莫名的让他安心。

哈利转过头，刚睁开的眼睛还有些模糊，没有眼镜的帮助，他只能隐约辨认出那一头金发，睡眠让他现在脑子还不太清醒，哈利在心里疑惑着马尔福怎么会在格兰芬多塔楼里，他明明最受不了格兰芬多的配色。

德拉科来时穿的大衣盖在了哈利被子的上面，灰绿色的围巾挂在门后的衣钩上，他安静地坐在沙发上，身上深色的外套和里面黑色的高领毛衣把他的皮肤衬出一种近乎透明的白。

德拉科左手食指抵在太阳穴，中指和无名指轻轻敲击着架在左眼上的单片眼镜，交叠的双腿上放着一本厚厚的《欧洲抗毒大全第三册》，右手中的羽毛笔正在《野外植物中毒》这一章的空白处记录着什么，这正是那声音的来源。

“咳……”

德拉科循声抬起头望向哈利，他单片眼镜的金属镜框架反射的光亮刺进哈利眼中，让他不得不重新闭上眼睛。

“醒了？”

哈利再次睁开眼睛时德拉科已经起身走到他的床边，他将那本抗毒大全放在了床头置物柜上，摘下来的单片眼镜被插进外套左胸口前的口袋里，让垂下来的银色的链条荡在胸口，德拉科伸手将想要起身的哈利推回到床上时，它就晃在哈利的鼻尖上方。

“等一下。”说着德拉科冰凉的手指抚上了哈利的额头，随后又检查了一下他的眼球和眼睑，哈利浓密的睫毛轻扫过德拉科的指尖的时候，他的呼吸停顿了那么一瞬。

“前天晚上开始发烧，不过现在已经退了，”确认哈利没问题后，德拉科帮助他靠着床头坐起来，“可能还有点贫血，一会儿吃完饭后喝一些补血药剂，应该没什么问题。”

哈利皱着眉捕捉到了话中的信息：“前天？”

德拉科点了点头，在哈利身后放好一个软垫之后又佯装整理哈利腿上的被子，让他的大衣盖在了哈利的小腹上，这才满意地开口说道：“是的前天，你已经昏睡了一天两夜了。”他看着窗外逐渐偏西的太阳，随即改口道：“应该说是近两天两夜。”

两天两夜！？

哈利用手指抵着额头，混沌的大脑这才运作起来，最先回想起的是昏睡前的情景，红茶的味道仿佛还在他鼻尖游荡，继而这些天所有的记忆都奔涌而来，撞击着他的神经，让哈利的头炸裂一般疼痛起来。

这不是在格兰芬多塔楼而是在格里莫广场12号。

他在喘息的间歇向床头的置物柜撇去一眼，并没有如愿看到斯宾赛思的照片，德拉科的那本《欧洲抗毒大全第三册》摆放的角度刚好挡住了它。

德拉科走上前坐到床边，伸手揽过哈利的肩膀让他靠在自己怀中，哈利被疼痛左右着的大脑无暇顾及这样有些越界的举动。

德拉科右手覆上哈利的双眼，嘴里念着一道无杖治愈魔咒，哈利只觉得薄荷般的清凉从眼睛涌入，慢慢安抚刚刚仿佛沸腾起来的大脑。德拉科低垂着眼睛，手心传来的是哈利颤抖的睫毛造成的酥痒，每扫过一下都让他心脏的跳动漏掉一拍。

陌生但又安静的氛围笼罩着他们，德拉科幻想过无数次和哈利单独相处的场景，而现在，他们两个坐在床头，哈利依偎在他怀里，这是大概是他幻想中最爱的场景之一了。

哈利虚弱的声音在他耳边响起：“你要给我看的东西呢？”

德拉科不着痕迹地松开手站起身，他退到一个能让自己安静下来的距离，紧攥着的右手背在身后，那里的触感仿佛已经烙印在德拉科的掌纹之下，随着他的脉搏敲击着他身体每一处。

哈利摸索着找到了眼镜戴上后，抬头直视着德拉科，他的双眼虽然透露着虚弱，但是在冰冷的镜片映衬下，散发着格兰芬多坚毅的光芒。

德拉科喜欢哈利这幅模样，每当哈利注视着他，他都感觉那双眼睛仿佛祖母绿宝石上被蒙上了一层薄纱，把炫目的光彩遮在后面，呈现出的是如水如雾一般的温吞。

每当这时，德拉科回想，每当这时，他的身体里原本安静的湖面就有无数气泡冲出然后崩裂，他年少时以为那一声声脆响是危险临近的警告，让他不由自主地竖起尖刺展开攻击或者防御，等他真正踏上人生的道路，每每遭遇到命运的磨难时，能让他有所安慰并支撑着他继续走下去的就是记忆中那双绿色瞳孔，然而最后他真正明白过来这意味着什么，命运却又再一次执剑站在他的面前将了他一军。

是这样吗？德拉科想。

这一次或许又是命运跟他开的玩笑或者给他设计了一个无法逃离的陷阱，但是无论怎样他都无法拒绝将那双瞳孔占为己有的想法，他要让它们只看向他，只装得下他，没有斯宾赛思、没有韦斯莱、没有格兰杰、没有魔法世界的任何人更别提那些愚蠢的麻瓜，甚至连哈利自己都不可以。藏在身后的手再一次握紧，指甲刺痛手心。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想，德拉科什么时候能学会无私的爱，什么时候才能真正拥有哈利。  
> 以下是我自己瞎编的注释：  
> ①《欧洲抗毒大全第三册》：原著中有写过《亚洲抗毒大全》，姑且就当也有个《欧洲抗毒大全》吧  
> ②无杖治愈魔咒：大概是私设，高级医疗师必备的小魔法，不用依靠魔杖便可以施展，但是作用有限，只能缓解头痛、肌肉酸痛等小麻烦。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科从他那被施了空间扩增咒的公文包中取出了一个盒子，盒子表面铺的一层魔法白母贝闪着彩色的光，上方镶着一个木雕的棕熊头颅，大张着的口中露出尖利的牙齿。

整个盒子并没有开合的缝隙，连锁孔都没有，只是在盒子的两侧嵌着两只木雕熊爪，仿佛在保护着其中的物品一样。

哈利接过它，在记忆中查找了一番，确定以前并没有见过这样一个盒子。

“他什么时候交给你的？”哈利不自觉地换上了一副审问犯人时才有的表情。

这很有趣不是吗，德拉科想着，一位傲罗虚弱地坐在床上，而他审问的犯人，正站在他的床边满脑子都想着怎么占有他。

“大概一年前。”德拉科走到窗边后转过身，双手插进裤子的口袋里，让整个身体靠在窗台上。

“这么久？”哈利疑惑着，他抬起手将盒子放在耳边晃动着，里面传出了轻微的撞击声。

这动作让他藏在发尾下白皙的后颈露了出来，德拉科挑了挑眉。

“他把这个交给你的时候，说过什么吗？”哈利的声音有些迫切的沙哑。

德拉科的目光低垂下去，停顿了几秒钟才开口说道：“他说如果有一天他遇到了意外，就让我把这个盒子交给你。”

德拉科能看见哈利的脸色瞬间变得惨白，他的手指紧扣在盒子上，这仿佛花光了他所有力气，让他整个人都像是随时会昏倒一样。

德拉科有些后悔，他应该先让哈利吃过饭之后再开启这个话题的。

一阵冗长的沉默过后，哈利颤抖着嘴唇说道：“你是说，斯宾赛思在一年前就给我留了一份遗物？”

德拉科摇了摇头，放缓语气说：“我不知道，但是我想有那么一件事促使他这么做了，他来找我的时候脸色很不好，仿佛受到了惊吓。我后来回想，应该是因为在他来找我的前一天，傲罗司第三小队的一名傲罗在任务中受了重伤，被送到圣芒戈抢救。”

哈利盯着手中的盒子回忆着，想起那位叫理查德的傲罗，他当然记得他，那是哈利当傲罗之后第一次见到如此严重的负伤，理查德遭受到了黑魔法攻击，由于当时伤情过于严重，圣芒戈的副院长也就是眼前的这位马尔福接手的抢救。

德拉科继续说道：“我想大概斯宾赛思被吓到了，他估计是终于意识到了傲罗职业的危险性，才来找我的，这叫做未雨绸缪？”

“那他为什么不直接将这东西给我呢？”

“我不知道，波特。也许他想着坏事并不一定会发生，不把这些东西交给你可能只是怕吓到你之类的。”德拉科没有说谎，轻易地就摆出了一副诚恳的表情，他确实不知道斯宾赛思为什么这么做。

哈利开始翻找他的魔杖，德拉科心领神会地开口说道：“我想你不必白费力气，我试过很多魔咒，正常的不正常的，或者……”德拉科干咳了两下继续说道：“都没办法打开它。”

哈利皱着眉有些责怪地看着他。

德拉科解释道：“是斯宾赛思说的，如果我可以打开它的话，他同意我看看里面的东西。”

哈利的心沉了下去，如果连马尔福都没有打开这个盒子，他端详它……

或许我可以找赫敏！

这个想法一出现在哈利脑海中，便不断催促着他。哈利掀起被子，尽管还有些头晕但是他并不在乎，他穿好鞋站起身，准备向门口走去，身后德拉科的声音响起来：“我猜你是要去找格兰杰？”

哈利背对着他点了点头。

“或许你该先吃点饭再出去，你昏迷的两天除了我喂给你魔药可是什么东西都没吃过。”德拉科的声音里透露着十足的关切，话里把“我”字咬得重重的。

哈利我在门把上的手停顿了一下，他转过身，这才注意到德拉科脸上的憔悴和眼下的乌青，他意识到在他昏睡的两天中是马尔福一直在照顾着他，而他的回报就是从马尔福踏进到这栋房子之后，哈利就没有给过他好脸色。

愧疚再一次像杂草一样在哈利心里疯长，他不想这么对马尔福，他只是控制不住自己的情绪被巨大的悲伤左右而已。

“抱歉……”他的语气缓和下来，“我为这几天我的情绪感到抱歉，马尔福。只是这件事。”他低头看着手中的盒子，继续说道：“我必须先去找赫敏。”

德拉科当然没有错过哈利脸上软化下来的表情，他知道这是个向哈利说出另一件事的好时机，利用人类情感的弱点可是马尔福的拿手好戏。

他走上前一步，语气变得小心翼翼：“或许，波特，你应该先看一看斯宾赛思留给我的另一样东西。”

德拉科伸出右手臂，掀开袖子露出了手腕。他得身后是窗外整片得天空，下沉的夕阳给他的剪影镀上了一层暖色，让他整个人都变得朦胧起来，哈利突然看不太清他的表情，他顺着马尔福的动作，看向他露出的手腕。

房间逐渐暗下去，此时整个屋子里，只有马尔福被夕阳镀了色的金发和他手腕上不断缠绕扭动着的金色丝线还发着光。

哈利只觉的自己的心脏随着那条金色丝线而不断收紧，最后，他沙哑的声线撕开了房间中的沉默：“牢不可破的誓言……”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是注释：  
> ①关于牢不可破的誓言：查过资料，并不知道在誓言的一方死后魔咒是否还对另一方有约束，那我这里就设定一下有效吧，以及誓言成立后手腕上的印记也是我根据原著魔咒生效的时的样子瞎编的。  
> 以及，我本来只是想写一发寡妇文学小短片，没想到居然发展成现在这个样子。


	5. Chapter 5

去找赫敏的计划暂时被搁置了，显然眼前还有一件更严重的事情。

德拉科坐回到了之前的沙发上，窗边的位置让给了哈利，窗外的天空已经彻底暗了下来，哈利这才意识到屋内没有开灯，不过他觉得这样倒也不错，黑暗能够帮助他掩盖脸上的惨白，虽然哈利看不见，但他当然知道自己的脸色惨到怎样的地步，自他从德拉科口中得知这件事起。

两个人都没有主动打破这片安静，哈利当然是因为被缠绕在他脑中的各种思绪牵绊住了，而德拉科的沉默却有一份故意在其中。

他得给哈利一点时间，让那些比如愧疚、感激或者其他一些更加重要的情感酿成的种子扎在哈利心里，这是让人接受突如其来的亲近的最好的办法了。

想想吧，一个人愿意为了你冒着付出生命的危险，这还有什么理由能让你拒绝他伸出的手呢？德拉科把弄着手上象征马尔福家族的戒指，他现在可不再是十几年前站在礼堂外，毫无准备就伸出手的那个愚蠢的自己了。

德拉科差一点就要在心里感谢斯宾赛思了，无论一年前的那天他到底为什么要向自己提出这样的要求，但是在今天，当时他所作出的承诺帮助了此时此刻的自己，当然这份感谢名单中也包括斯宾赛思的突然死亡。

街道上的灯一盏盏地亮了，钨丝被电流穿过的声音让哈利回过神来，他条件反射地看向德拉科的方向，在穿透玻璃的月光帮助下，哈利可以看见德拉科白到发光的皮肤，这可不是什么美丽的景象，此情此景哈利只能联想到虚弱、生命流失或者那些更可怕的字眼，这个想法吓到了他，哈利迫不及待的点开了室内灯，在温暖的黄色映衬下，德拉科的脸上被染上了至少那么一丁点的活人的气息，这让哈利暗地里松了口气。

“所以……你是说，斯宾赛思那时和你签订了牢不可破的誓言，你承诺在他发生意外之后，确保我能好好活着？”哈利觉得他这个问题蠢透了，只不过是把德拉科刚刚的话重复了一遍然后让句尾的音节上扬，把它变成了一个问句。

“确保你能好好活着。”德拉科当然没有责怪他自以为的愚蠢，只是用语气将重点标注出来。

哈利自嘲地笑了笑，这是他这几天以来第一次露出笑容，他想，好好活着四个字着实有些为难他了，在他失去那么多东西以后，他以为命运已经放过他了，没想到几天前它又一次夺走了他可怜人生中仅存的几件重要的东西之一。

他这几天总是在心里重复问自己一个问题，或许错的不是命运而是他自己，如果他不选择在七月的最后这一天来到这个世界上，之后的那些该死的事情可能根本不会发生。

但是总有人得来承受这些不是吗？不是他，就得是纳威，或者另一位戴着圆眼睛的黑头发傻乎乎男孩儿。最后他得出结论，如果命运非得这么对待一个七月末尾出生的孩子的话，在那场战争结束后依旧要折磨什么人的话，那么最好还是让他来充当这个角色吧，毕竟关于失去，他有的是经验不是吗？哈利想，只要命运下一个从他身边夺走的的重要东西不是罗恩或者赫敏，那就该死的随它的便吧，最好它下一个目标就是他的生命。

别怪一个格兰芬多会有如此消极的想法，任谁被命运这么“厚待”，情况都不会比他好。

而现在，除了命运，困扰他的问题又增加了一个，斯宾赛思为什么要这么做。

仅仅只是因为理查德的受伤？然后就跑到好友那里为自己留下了一份遗物，并签下牢不可破的誓言？这太荒谬了，更荒谬的是马尔福居然答应了！那个精致利己主义者马尔福，他的动机又是什么？

哦不，哈利抬手捂住了脸，他又感觉到羞愧了，而且他也注意到自己用了动机这个词，往常他只会把这个词用在他的审讯室里。

他不该对再对马尔福抱有偏见了不是吗？他确实承认学生时代的马尔福是有够混蛋的，但是最近几年的相处下来，哦，他想象不到自己会用到那个词，好吧，马尔福身上确实也存在着一些比较美好的品质。

哈利在马尔福刚刚开始定期来他家做客的时候就发现了这一点，比如他的礼貌绅士，这是哈利年少记忆中从来没在马尔福那里得到过的礼遇；再比如风趣幽默，好吧，确切地说是在讽刺包裹下的黑色幽默，这个他以前倒是从马尔福那里没少体验过，但是现在，哈利每次都能被他那些笑话逗得差点喷出南瓜汁；以及他对友情的忠诚，是谁说的斯莱特林不会拥有这一项品质的，他们只是把那感情藏得很深，在哈利看来马尔福对斯宾赛思可以算得上是有求必应了，那个牢不可破的誓言就是最好的证明。

马尔福当然是哈利和斯宾赛思常常谈起的话题之一，哈利总是惊叹马尔福与学生时代相比变化之大。

他也曾向斯宾赛思提起过马尔福是他进入魔法世界后第一个不是因为他是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特而主动同他搭话的人，在摩金夫人长袍店，哈利说，他那时候真的以为魔法世界跟眼前的人一样，哈利不太记得他用了哪几个形容词，大概是类似闪闪发亮和高不可攀这样的。每次哈利提起他当时有多紧张地在马尔福面前思考着怎么制造话题而不必像个不懂魔法的呆子一样，斯宾赛思都会笑着否认哈利可绝不是个呆子。

最后，他们对话总是以斯宾赛思的一句“你对德拉科的了解太片面了，哈利”而结束。

哈利从双手中抬起头，他抑制住因为回忆起斯宾赛思而泛上来的悲伤和痛苦。他虽然讨厌别人称他为救世主，但是哈利不得不承认，每一个在他面前陷入困难或者危险的人，他都禁不住想要帮助对方，而现在这种情况，哈利想，对马尔福来说无疑是个涉及生命的巨大麻烦，即使哈利自己也正深陷痛苦之中，但是他应当帮助他，更何况这个麻烦与他有关。

“我们该想想办法解除这个。”哈利的视线落在马尔福被袖子遮盖的手腕处。

那个被他视为陷入麻烦的人顺着他的视线看向了自己的手腕，比发色稍浅的金色睫毛遮住了一些他眼中说不清的情绪。

“波特，你知道，除非我这个允诺人死了，”他抬手晃了晃右手手腕，金色丝线像是有生命一般从袖口冒出来随着他的动作飘在空中，“他会跟着我一辈子。”

“总会有办法的！”

“如果它能被轻易破解的话，我妈妈当初也不会……”德拉科的话带着他精心安排的颤音恰到好处停住了，他并没有说出斯内普的名字，他认为现在让哈利稍微追思一下是有好处的。

他给哈利了一点时间来进行回忆以及品味悲伤，并让他真切地意识到牢不可破的誓言之所以有这么个名字就是因为它牢不可破。

哈利的心被紧攥了一下，马尔福的话让他想到了斯内普教授，他曾经也为马尔福立下过牢不可破的誓言。而现在，他的教子马尔福也……哈利觉得自己的呼吸有些困难，他知道斯内普的死和那个誓言并没有直接关系，因为邓布利多早就替斯内普做好了决定，但是他还是控制不住自己幻想出马尔福的死亡画面。

哈利有点佩服自己的意志力了，它居然支撑着没有让自己晕倒。他不由自主地离开窗边向沙发走去，在马尔福面前停住，哈利有些手脚无措，他告诉自己那只是幻想而已，但是恐惧趁虚而入了，他现在不能承受再多的死亡了，即使是马尔福也不行。

“而且，”德拉科抬起头直视哈利的眼睛，脸上的表情是哈利解读不出的复杂，他条件反射地害怕马尔福继续说下去。

“而且，就算它并不是那么牢不可破，我想我也不会去解除这个誓言。”

德拉科发现哈利苍白的脸上居然能更苍白一点。

“我想照顾你，”德拉科一字一句的说，“波特。”

傲罗对危险的直觉让哈利退后了一步，对方的语气让哈利背后的寒毛倒立，如果面前的人不是马尔福的话，说不定他早就挥出魔杖了。

德拉科被他的反应逗笑了，他心里真诚地为哈利能如此敏锐而感到骄傲。紧张的气氛消散开来，他放松身体将自己陷进沙发中，在哈利的直觉进一步发挥之前，撤回了刚刚差点抓住哈利脚踝的毒触手，让它们缩进心里阴暗的角落。德拉科

摆出了一副温和真诚的笑容，他说：“这毕竟是斯宾塞思的遗愿。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，看着此时眼前散发着平易近人气息的马尔福，心里想着原来虚弱和饥饿真的能让一名傲罗产生幻觉。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

哈利退回到床边，坐在床沿上时下意识地用双手撑在身体两侧，他的身后是刚刚被掀起的被子和落在一旁的马尔福那件黑色大衣，斯宾赛思留下的那只盒子就放在它的旁边。

刚才的晕眩和饥饿感加重了一点，他手指紧紧扣在床边防止自己会向后倒去。

“马尔福，你不清楚这意味着什么。”哈利的声音微弱，他的眼睛正盯着鞋子上的一块污渍，没有抬头，但是他知道马尔福听得见。

“我当然清楚。”德拉科抬手像是要将一缕遮在眼前的金发固定在脑后，但是他灵活的手指失败了，反而让往日里一直规整梳在脑后的刘海全都散落在额前，发丝的阴影打在他的眼睛上，让他整张脸看上去憔悴了许多。

“波特，我曾经是誓言中的被保护者。”他放弃一般的放下手，有些无精打采地坐在那。

“所以你更加不会懂誓言中允诺人的处境不是吗？”哈利抬起头皱着眉看向马尔福，镜片后绿色瞳孔透出的严肃和坚毅并没有被虚弱的身体影响半分：“你考虑过你要付出的代价吗？马尔福，你的生命现在完完全全被支配了！只要稍不留神你可能会死！”

“你不会让那样的事情发生的，你会吗？”德拉科灰蓝色的瞳孔突然撞进了哈利的视线。

当然不会！哈利差一点脱口而出，他当然不会再让任何人因为他而丢掉性命。在发生了那么多事之后，他怎么可能还学不会这一点？可是……

“我不知道，”哈利移开了对视的目光，“斯宾赛思和你签订下的誓言太苛刻了，‘好好活着’？怎样才算好好活着？我这几天可算不上是‘好好活着’马尔福，说不定你随时都会……”

哈利的声音戛然而止，他突然意识到这几天从马尔福身上传递出的异样感觉从何而来，那些关于生命流逝的字眼为什么会出现在他的脑子里，他迅速转过头看向马尔福。

眼前的马尔福整个人以一种很不斯莱特林的方式瘫在沙发里，好像随时都会被身后的沙发吞没，没了阳光的加持，他的金发好像也黯淡了下去如同他的脸色一样苍白，他的眼睛躲在发丝后面透不出一点光来。他好像是被摆在那的祭品，虚弱地丧失了抵抗的能力。

哈利嘴唇的血色仿佛都涌向了眼眶，让他看上去像是一只如临大敌的虚弱狮子。

“你来到这的那天，是葬礼后的第几天？”

德拉科简直要在心中为哈利鼓掌了，他比他预期的早太多地发现了这一点。他压下差点要扬起来的嘴角，支撑着自己坐直身体，摆出一副心虚的表情，双手扶上沙发扶手，看着自己的指尖描绘着那里的纹理。

“第几天？”哈利的胸口起伏着，语气中有着不容拒绝的坚定。

“……第九天。”

哈利的呼吸停顿了一秒，他咬紧牙关不让自己退却：“你为什么九天之后才来找我？”

“医院那边有些事情要忙，我……”

“别对我撒谎！”哈利几乎是在冲他吼叫。

“波特……”

有一种不明的情绪支撑着哈利站起身快步走回到马尔福面前，他伸出双手扣住马尔福的肩膀将他压进沙发靠背，焦急、关切以及愤怒纠缠在一起，让他的绿眸子在此时熠熠生辉。德拉科感受着他肩膀上十指的力量和滚烫的温度，他看见眼前近在咫尺的哈利因为翻涌的情绪而泛红的眼眶，他颤抖的嘴唇，他皱在一起的眉毛，他额角的细密汗珠，这一切都美极了，但是最让德拉科着迷的是他脸上的表情。

他曾在哈利的脸上见过无数次这样的表情，对韦斯莱的、对格兰杰的、对霍格沃茨所有人的唯独没有对过他的，那急切的关心和不想面对真相的痛苦情绪混杂成的表情。

他心中当然珍藏着无数个哈利抛给他的表情，愤懑的、敌视的、鄙夷的、疏离的以及后来才得到的那些开心的、疑惑的、无奈的，但是他想，如果他的死亡能留住哈利的此刻的表情，他将毫不犹豫地在他面前喝下一整瓶毒药。

“你在担心我。”

“我该死的当然在担心你！”

他想吻他。

他差一点就这么做了，他被这个想法燃起的火焰炙烤得痛苦异常，德拉科想，他当然可以现在就吻上他，然后马尔福庄园地牢中某个房间就可以派上用场。

他可以把那里布置得和庄园里其他卧室一样舒适，然后没收哈利的魔杖，在他光滑的脚踝上拴上银色的枷锁，让他无处可逃。他还可以在父亲收藏的黑魔法魔咒书中找到一条古老的黑魔法，帮助他防止那些傲罗们搜查那个房间。

他可以永远困住他！

“马尔福！”

哈利的声音唤回了他的理智，德拉科艰难地移开了视线，让它落在空气中的某一个点上。

他的嘴唇几乎和哈利的一样毫无血色，眼睛中的灰蓝色变得更加暗淡无光了。

“我确实是在圣芒戈。”

“……”

“我……晕倒了一次，毫无征兆，昏迷持续了几天，他们用了各种方法都没太大作用，最后是斯梅绥克先生新发明的能量试剂帮了大忙，”德拉科虚弱地笑了笑，有些打趣地继续说：“所以他终于拿到了我的批准签字，可以大批量生产他那些新药剂了。”

哈利皱了皱眉，他脸上的表情又被参杂了一份责怪进去，他不认为现在的处境是一个可以让马尔福如此轻松的场合。

“放轻松，波特，”德拉科抬起右手安慰地拍了拍他左肩膀上哈利的手背，那上面的温度让他留恋，“我只是有点虚弱，斯梅绥克先生的药剂我随身带着呢，它们能支撑着我保持清醒。”

这并不能安慰到哈利，他脱力一般地跪坐在德拉科腿边的地毯上，手从德拉科的肩膀上滑落，那让德拉科稍微有些失落，但是最后哈利的手停在了他的膝盖上，又让他得到了一份安抚。

哈利将额头靠在自己的手腕上，他分不清眼前漫上来的黑暗是因为之前的晕眩还是因为马尔福的话。

“你的生命在流逝……”长久的沉默后哈利开口了，他垂着头声音闷闷的，“即使有药剂帮助你，你的生命仍然在流逝马尔福，因为牢不可破的誓言，因为我这几天糟糕的状况，你差点丢掉性命。”

德拉科犹豫再三，最后还是放任自己伸手握住了他膝盖上的那双手，他的掌心温度略低，但是右手手腕上的那条金线却散发着炙热的气息，这让哈利的心脏不断下沉。

“我会救下你的，马尔福，”哈利控制住自己声音中的战抖，再次抬起头时眼睛里只剩下了格兰芬多式的坚毅，“我会找方法破除这个誓言的，无论有多难。”

他终于抬起头让德拉科如愿地看到了他的脸，脆弱却坚强，又带着几分圣洁，他的脸色可以算得上是惨白了，但是那里好像散发着刺眼的光晕，德拉科心中的毒触手抽搐了一下畏惧一般地向更深的阴暗处逃去。

有那么一会儿，德拉科说不出话来。这是他记忆中曾经以一个旁观者的角度保留下来的哈利的样子，而现在，他是个参与者了。

“其实没你想象的那么难，波特。”

哈利的脸上恢复了一丝生气：“你有办法？”

“想想吧，波特，让我活下去最简单的方法就在你手中。”

哈利脸上的疑惑持续了几秒钟后便顷刻间消散了，他看向德拉科平静坦然的眼睛明白了他话中的意思。

要他好好活着吗？

可是，在斯宾赛思死后他根本没有思考过要怎么度过今后的日子，他只是放任自己的思绪飘散在周围，把一切声音隔绝在外面。

好好活着，哈利在心中笑了一下，曾经无数人对他说过这句话。

好好活着哈利。好好活着哈利，总会挺过去的。好好活着哈利，会好起来的。

他一直都是照做的，掩盖起陈旧的伤疤笨拙地模仿着周围的人去学习如何好好活着，他本来做得很好，他曾经是模仿界的翘楚。

只是现在，他最亲密的模仿对象也扔下一句好好活着就在他眼前消失了。

这一次，他本想任性一点，抛掉那些劝慰，不再听信冠冕堂皇话语，他本想把自己搞得乱七八糟，然后让时间来决定他的结局走向。

而现在，他被逼迫到一个角落里，对方手中的人质是就是眼前的马尔福，他不能潇洒地扔下一句随你的便吧就让马尔福去死。

他们的生命现在被捆绑在了一起，他生，他生，他死，他死。

他以往的大无畏牺牲精神毫无用处了，他被要求不要牺牲任何东西，来保全一个人，这本应是再简单不过的了。

“可是……”哈利看着马尔福，这个曾经他整个学生时代的死对头，他爱人的好友，他誓言中的允诺人，哈利知道他不想也不该在马尔福面前这样，但是去怪那些该死的虚弱或者恼人的饥饿感吧，是它们在此时瓦解了他的防线，他第一次在马尔福面前哭泣了，“可是，我还没学会怎么好好活着……”

德拉科以为自己会喜欢哈利这个对他露出的新表情，但是此时此刻，他只觉得自己的心脏也随着那双被泪水割裂的祖母绿一起碎掉了。

他抬起那只被誓言之线缠绕的右手，金黄色的光将哈利脸上的脆弱蒙上了一层雾气，他的拇指轻轻擦去顺着哈利侧脸滑下来的泪水。

德拉科的声音缥缈地回荡在哈利的耳边。

“我会帮你的，波特，我永远都会帮你。”

TBC


	7. 番外 德拉科的信（一）

斯宾赛思：

我不得不先说声抱歉，因为我此时正在列车狭小的车厢内给你写信，这显然不符合礼仪，但是我想我大概等不及到斯莱特林的休息室再提笔，哦你知道的我当然会被分到斯莱特林，这毋庸置疑，如果我被分到赫奇帕奇，你不会料到我将做出什么来伤害自己。

所以，我如此急着给你写信，甚至用了列车上提供的劣质羊皮纸和臭烘烘的墨水当然是有原因的，天呐我应该控制一下我的手指，它们现在因为太过兴奋而让我的花体字越来越不像话了。

好吧我是说，嗯，哈利·波特真的在这辆列车上！像我之前告诉你的那样，我偷听到了父亲和母亲的谈话（我再次申明这不符合绅士的礼仪），哈利果然在今年入学了，所以这正是我放弃德姆斯特朗的入学通知转而选择霍格沃茨的原因，如果你还在因为我没有和你一起前往德姆斯特朗而生气的话，我可以再次向您道歉，斯宾赛思·赫尔伯格先生。

但是听着，我还有一个更好的消息要跟你分享，所以请你暂时放下你的怒火。是这样的，你知道我在开学前和父母去了对角巷，我应该对你提起过在长袍店遇到的那个男孩，我当然跟你提起过，我对他印象深刻，记得我说的那双祖母绿的眼睛吗，就是他！他居然就是哈利·波特！我刚刚假装路过他的车厢偷瞥时差点叫出了声，天呐我真的是太愚蠢了，如果我能早点知道的话，我想我会表现得再好一点你说是吗？

但是据我的回忆，我们当时的对话还算愉快，我想是这样的，他还向我介绍了学校的守林员海洛姆还是海格鲁来着？哈，我想他能原谅我没有记住那个大家伙的名字，因为我当时一心都在想着让妈妈能送我一对祖母绿礼服袖扣，在看到他的眼睛之后。顺便说一句，母亲拒绝了，她说我年纪还小，还有没有需要穿上礼服的场合。

所以我想，基于那次还比较愉快的谈话，我和哈利应该能成为好友你说是吗，我应该先迈出一步，找个好时机向他正式地介绍我自己，就像父亲教导我的那样。哦我还要时刻提醒自己，不能像我以前提起他时那样直呼他的教名，那真的太不绅士了是吗？我要先练习一下喊他波特，波特，波特，这挺有趣的，因为我需要注意不让自己破音。

好吧，我不得不说我是有那么一点儿紧张，比第一次在庄园里骑飞天扫帚时还要紧张，希望你不会因此嘲笑我，毕竟我等这一天很久了，你知道的，那是哈利·波特！打败神秘人的英雄！

列车开始减速了，我想我们快到霍格沃茨了，所以祝我好运好吗？也祝你在德姆斯特朗过的愉快。

我下了火车就会派猫头鹰寄信给你，希望你能快些收到。

以及，你不知道这只羽毛笔有难用，不敢相信列车上会提供这种劣质产品。

D.M

斯宾赛思：

我刚刚经历了分院仪式和开学晚宴，现在我在休息室里给你写今天的第二封信。

我只是想告诉你，忘记我的上一封信吧，哈利·波特就是一个狂妄自大的混蛋，他拒绝了我伸出的手，你敢信吗？当着所有新生的面！具体过程我不想多说，你只要知道我不会为此难过的，绝不。

D.M

斯宾赛思：

感谢你的来信，像我之前说的那样，我并不需要安慰，在知道他只不过是个自大狂以后我并不会因为被拒绝就感到多难过。

我上一封信没有告诉你吗？我被分到了斯莱特林，意料之中。哈利，不，波特被分到了格兰芬多，红色一点都不衬他的眼睛，不过算他活该。

我当然还发现了哈（涂改）波特的其他不足之处，他会像其他格兰芬多一样在长桌上一边吃东西一边聊天，把所有食物都一股脑的放在一个盘子里，这真的粗鲁极了，想像一下如果我在马尔福庄园的餐桌上这么做的话，父亲会将我从族谱上除名的。

而且我还发现，他居然特别喜欢南瓜汁，几乎每次进餐时手边都放着一杯南瓜汁，这真的太幼稚了，什么人会喜欢成天喝那种甜腻腻的东西。

他应该向斯莱特林们学习，不同的餐食要搭配不同的刀叉以及饮品，但是我发现他从没有望向过斯莱特林的长桌，这真的让我，哦我不是要说难过沮丧什么的，我是说，嗯，很不舒服，明明有个可以帮助他的朋友就在他面前，他却宁愿跟那些傻瓜混在一起。

他还因为我捡了隆巴顿的记忆球而责怪我，真不知道他脑子里怎么样想的，嗯，好吧我承认在那之后做的是有那么一丁点的过分，但是当时他看向我的表情真的让我很，呃好吧我是说我当时是有那么一点伤心，所以我做了些过分的事，害的他差点被退学，但是这也要怪他自己就是个标准的格兰芬多，喜欢逞英雄。

我当时想冲回休息室给你写信的，你可以给我建议是否需要向他道歉，但是那封信还没有寄出，就传来了一条好（涂改）消息。哈（涂改）波特因祸得福，破例加入了魁地奇球队，成了一百年以来年级最小的找球手，他飞的很好也确实有这个实力。所以我现在在图书馆重新给你写这封信。

最近发生了很多事，最值得我提起的应该是霍格沃茨的地下室遭到了的巨怪的袭击，就在万圣节的当晚，奇洛教授——我们的黑魔法防御课教授——居然被当场吓晕了，我想说这样的人可不能胜任黑魔法防御课教授的职位，希望他能早点退位让贤。我要跟你说的是，当学生们都被安排回各自学院的休息室时，我发现波特和他的红毛朋友居然偷偷脱离了队伍，这很不明智，毕竟有一个巨怪在学校里游荡呢，我本想追上他们的，但是半路撞见了斯内普教授，他把我扔给级长后就急匆匆地走了，我只能向麦格教授报告波特的去向，希望他们发现他的时候波特还没有被巨怪踩扁，结果当然也如此，他们居然幸运地打败了一只巨怪，真够逞英雄的不是吗？

另一件值得跟你提起的事是魁地奇比赛，学校真的应该每周都举行一次比赛，谁会不爱魁地奇呢？这也是哈（涂改）波特的第一次比赛，他们真的不该让一年级学生参加比赛，哈利差点从扫帚上摔下来，不过最后有惊无险，遗憾的是斯莱特林输掉了比赛，因为哈利用嘴抓住了金色飞贼，我该用这个好好嘲笑他一下。

以上就是我无趣的校园生活，希望你能跟我分享一下德姆斯特朗的黑魔法课程，那一定相当有趣，哦我这么说并不是意味着我后悔没有去德姆斯特朗。

以及，圣诞假期你和你父母会回伦敦吗，如果会的话请务必前往马尔福庄园做客，我可以给你详细描述一下那个自大狂波特粗鲁的行为举止。

D.M

斯宾赛思：

很遗憾你们一家要在北欧度过圣诞节，希望我的猫头鹰不会因为北欧寒冷的气候而弄丢了你的圣诞礼物。

在我跟你分享圣诞假期后的学校生活之前，我得跟你解释一下，你在来信中说我的校园生活都是在围着波特转，这显然是错误的，我相信我在信中并没有一直提到他。说到波特，我放假之前发现他居然要留在学校度过圣诞假期，可能是因为他的麻瓜亲友们不太欢迎他回家，我并不是在幸灾乐祸，但是我还是想说，如果他当初接受了我的友情的话，这次圣诞假期他就可以在马尔福庄园度过了，我还可以让他尝尝妈妈做的覆盆子蛋白酥，那很美味，他该尝尝的。

你可能会发现这封信中我的字有一些奇怪，因为我的手受了点小伤。

起因是哈利和他那两个怪胎朋友违反校规，在日落之后离开城堡去往禁林的方向，禁林，你听这名字就知道那不该是在天黑之后靠近的地方，我跟踪了他们，好吧这确实不绅士但我还是做了，确保他们不会丢掉性命，还好他们是去找海格，就是我提到的那个守林员，没什么危险。但他们确实该长长记性，于是我去报告了格兰芬多的院长。

结果就是我们四个都被关了禁闭，作为惩罚我们得在晚间去禁林里做苦力。

我并没有说这幸运或者不幸的，但是我跟哈（涂改）波特分到了一组，我当时想着应该找点话说，但是讨人厌的波特开口就问我是不是害怕了，语气是格兰芬多式的粗鲁，他应该感到遗憾的，他显然错过了一个和我和解的机会。

我的手就是那时候受伤的，因为我需要提着仆人才会提的灯不然我们看不清脚下的路，当然不能让波特来提，他的胳膊估计还没有门把手粗，冒着在禁林中打碎灯的危险显然是不明智的，我只是为了我们两人的安全起见，是这样的。

我真的怀疑那个玻璃灯是不是给人类用的，提手部分真的劣质到难以想象，它给我的右手留下了两个水泡以及一道划伤，从禁林出来后我并没有去校医院治疗，因为我不想让其他人知道我居然做了仆人才会做的事。

哦我不能写太多，因为伤口有些痛了。

D.M

斯宾赛思：

抱歉，最近发生了很多事，所以我现在只能在回程的列车上给你回信，不过我提前准备了上等的羊皮纸和墨水，所以我不用再忍受那些臭烘烘的味道了。

你上一封信问我波特长什么样子，我没想到你居然会在意这个，好吧，他就是两只眼睛一张嘴，比普通人好看那么一点，仅此而已。祖母绿的眼睛我跟你提起过，他平时不太注重仪表，黑发总是张扬着，哦是的他是个黑发，但是在室外的时候它们看上去还有一点儿栗色，他额头上确实有那道传说中的伤疤，我不觉得难看，但是那一定很疼。他还带着一副可笑的眼镜，那真的太幼稚了，我第一次见到那么可笑的眼镜，要我说他应该试试别的款式，这能让他看起来不那么，嗯，不那么，好吧我不想说那个词。

他的睫毛过长了，这让他看起来像个女孩，他也比同龄男孩子们瘦弱，我跟你说过的他的手腕还没我家门把手粗。我不得不在这里抨击格兰芬多学院的配色，红色配俗气的金色，真的，他们怎么想的？所以你可以想象一下，一个瘦弱的、头发乱糟糟的绿眼睛男孩，被包裹在红金配色的学院长袍之下，这简直是噩梦般的组合。

记得我上次和你说过，我跟踪了波特和他的怪胎朋友的事吗？显然，我那时就怀疑他们三个在密谋着什么，不负众望，他们在学期末闹出了大新闻。波特在学校的地牢里打败了神秘人，再一次。不敢相信是吗？我也不太清除这事怎么发生的，学校里流传着至少十一个故事的版本，每一个都离奇得让人不敢相信，但这确实发生了，波特在校医院躺了整整四天，他差点错过了年终宴会。他昏迷时我偷偷去看过他，并不是因为我关心他，这当然是不可能的，我是为了确认一下传言是否属实，他确实受了伤而且不是小打小闹的程度。

之后我送了他礼物，以匿名的方式，只是为了感谢他拯救了我所就读的魔法学校，仅此而已。

不过后来我后悔了，因为本来属于斯莱特林的学院杯被格兰芬多夺走了，整个礼堂里都是俗气的红色和金色，太让人讨厌了。

哦不，潘西和布雷斯又开始斗嘴了，这让我没办法专心给你写信，我想可以先到此为止了，假期时请务必来我家做客，你知道的，马尔福庄园永远欢迎你。

D.M

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

赫敏面前办公桌上是垒得高高的待处理文件，这几天即使是她也无法专注于工作。

就连一向没什么神经的罗恩都意识到了这次哈利的状况不同于以往的任何一次，他那毫无生气的眼神让他们忐忑，更别提在那之后他们再也没能进入到格里莫广场12号，飞路网被从内部切断了，更糟糕的是整个房子都被一个防护咒封锁了，赫敏搜寻过记忆里的任何一个破解咒，都没能如愿地打开那扇门。

罗恩惊慌到要去傲罗司报案，经赫敏的提醒后才意识到自己就是一名傲罗，而他的妻子算得上是整个英国最顶尖的魔咒百科大全，此时连她都对此束手无策。

在确认防护咒上的魔力来自哈利之后，他们才排除了食死徒余党的嫌疑，但是这反而让赫敏更加担心哈利，她和罗恩第一次被哈利拒之门外了。

作为陪伴哈利走过人生最重要阶段的挚友，赫敏和罗恩直面过哈利的每一次失去，小天狼星、邓布利多、斯内普、卢平以及那些在战争中逝去的所有人。

她和罗恩也曾经沉溺在痛苦和悲伤之中，时至今日罗恩仍旧会在梦见弗雷德的夜晚醒来，然后悄悄到起居室给自己倒一杯伏特加。

赫敏知道哈利要忍受的痛苦更甚，所幸的是每一次他都挺过来了，她没办法用言语来安慰他，在哈利最需要支撑的时候陪在他身边胜过千言万语。

大战结束后赫敏前所未有的如释重负，不是为了黑魔王的死，而是因为这场战争的终结意味着哈利将告别“失去”，不会再有谁从他身边夺走什么了。

在那之后唯一一次令赫敏担心的是他和金妮的分手，但出乎意料的是哈利很快从失落中走了出来。

赫敏曾经认为，在金妮之后最适合哈利的应该是对魔法界毫无了解的麻瓜，他们对战争以及救世主的光环一无所知，这能让哈利轻松一点，不用承担对方的仰望，只是作为一个普通人活着。

所以之后思宾赛思的出现也让赫敏松了口气了，他来自北欧，对黑魔法的态度让那里的巫师们并不会过多的在意黑魔法战争。

所以赫敏以一个旁观者的角度看来，救世主的光环在思宾赛思眼里还不如一个瑞典肉桂卷或者巧克力燕麦球，对他而言那个被魔法界寄予厚望的黄金男孩也许只不过是一个满身伤疤的普通男巫，打败黑魔王在他眼里可能也就是一场普通决斗的胜利，没什么大不了，这让和他相处的哈利轻松不少。

唯一让他们担心的就是思宾赛思居然是德拉科的老友，罗恩在最初的那段时间里一直怀疑他接近哈利是另有目的，但是相处下来之后，他们都发现这只是偏见在作祟，有一次罗恩在醉酒后揽着思宾赛思的肩膀说如果他就读于霍格沃茨的话，一定会被分到格兰芬多或者赫奇帕奇。

之后的发展很顺利，赫敏知道在思宾赛思第一次见到哈利时就爱上了他，他眼里流露出的是爱恋而不是其他人眼中常见的那种崇敬希翼之情，哈利也如赫敏所想的那样，他果然更适合一个不那么关心黑魔法战争也不那么了解他过去的人。思宾赛思和他相处时，并不像其他人那样在无意间会触碰到哈利过去的记忆，更不会像另一部分人那样在哈利面前小心翼翼害怕自己掀开那些陈旧的伤疤。

有那么一次，赫敏甚至没有忍住对思宾赛思说了谢谢。

而现在，思宾赛思的死像是压垮哈利的最后一根稻草。

所以当赫敏看见哈利推门走进她的办公室时，一时间她以为那是哈利的灵魂，她站起来冲向哈利时甚至都没发现被自己撞倒的椅子，这个拥抱犹如四年级三强争霸赛前夕她得知哈利要面对一条成年的匈牙利树蜂龙时那样，她差一点就让自己的眼泪流了下来了，如果没有看到哈利身后站着的人的话。

赫敏吸了吸鼻子，松开手臂退后一步，她眼神中有着难掩的担心和责怪。

“哈利，你切断了所有联络，还设下了防护咒，我和罗恩连大门都进不去！我们以为你……”

“抱歉，赫敏”哈利有些愧疚地看着她，赫敏脸上的表情像极了韦斯莱夫人，年长的那位，“我那些天状况不太好……”

“现在也没见得有多好。”赫敏嘟囔着，但是眼里的责怪已经被完全被关心所代替。

这是哈利醒过来的第三天，在德拉科的强烈要求下他没有在那天当晚就前往陋居。

“就当是为了我。”德拉科眉间有着藏不住的疲惫。

哈利没办法拒绝马尔福，无论是因为他的治疗师还是允诺人身份。德拉科当然知道这一点，因此他在卧室外的走廊上不小心地让哈利撞见他服用能量魔药的场景。

那不同于普通的治疗魔药，要抵抗誓言魔咒的强大力量为允诺人提供生命能量，显然不是温和的魔药所能够做到的。

当那些魔药顺着他的胃部快速融入到血液之中时，德拉科遭受到了誓言魔咒的惩罚，血液仿佛得到命令一样开始排斥魔药，每一根血管都在叫嚣沸腾，而他右手腕上的金色丝线也像发怒一般无限延长缠绕着德拉科的身体然后收缩勒紧。

哈利被吓坏了，以为马尔福会就这样死在他面前，他抽出魔杖甩了几道魔咒在马尔福身上，但是显然没有什么帮助，那些缠绕在一起的丝线仿佛要勒断马尔福的手臂和肋骨。他只能扶起他跌跌撞撞地走进卧室让他躺在床上，慌乱中不知道是谁不小心打翻了置物柜上的照片，相框跌落在地板上传来玻璃碎裂的声音，哈利已经无暇顾及这些，他伸手抓扯那些丝线，但是他的手指只是穿过它们，他甚至触碰不到它们！

哈利只能眼睁睁看着马尔福遭受酷刑。

德拉科承认他思想中确实扎根着斯莱特林特有的那种对自身的欣赏，但是他没想到还能更为自己骄傲一些，他居然能在如此巨大的痛苦之下，分出一份注意力给自己，用来欣赏哈利此时脸上的表情。

几分钟后缠绕在德拉科身上的金色丝线才平息下来，它逐渐缩短退回到德拉科的衣袖之下。德拉科好一会儿才缓过神，汗水打湿了他的刘海、鬓角以及睫毛。

当德拉科的视线对上他的时，哈利只能默默站在那里说不出话来。

所以这之后的三天里德拉科很顺利地将尽可能多的食物与恢复魔药塞到哈利胃里，菜品都是哈利日常喜欢吃的那些，除了那道北欧贝类浓汤。

“你的胃，波特，”德拉科挥动魔杖，让餐盘们自己飘到楼下的厨房时解释道：“我用魔法检查过它，可以说是千疮百孔，如果你再呕吐哪怕一次，我保证让你的魔药剂量翻倍，所以在你恢复之前，你的菜单上不会出现任何海鲜。”

但是作为补偿，哈利总是能在餐后得到一块覆盆子蛋白酥和一杯浓度刚好的红茶。

所以托它们的福，哈利现在的脸色已经不像上次见到他时的那样苍白，赫敏拉着哈利坐到会客区的沙发上，德拉科在他们身后将门关上，坐进对面的椅子里时，目光一直似有似无地停留在哈利和赫敏交握的双手上。

他强迫自己移开目光，勉强地将它落在了对面沙发的花纹上，他在心里告诫自己现在还不能在这个精明的女巫面前露出破绽。

赫敏带着审视的目光端详了哈利好一阵儿，确认他并无大碍之后才稍稍松了口气，她这时才将注意力转向马尔福身上。

如果要她猜测哈利会跟谁一起走进她的办公室，那么马尔福绝对会被排在这个世界上所有生物的后面。

她当然得承认这些年马尔福的转变，尤其是他对哈利的态度，赫敏曾经花过一段时间来观察马尔福，希望能从他的一言一行中找到一丝阴谋的痕迹，但是她失败了，作为斯宾赛思的朋友，马尔福光明正大地接近哈利的生活，并坦荡地任由她审视。

可能罗恩仍旧对马尔福心存芥蒂，但是赫敏已经完全打消了自己的怀疑，她现在已经能够心平气和地同马尔福坐在一起商讨魔法部与圣芒戈的合作项目了。

即便如此，她也不能在脑海中把哈利和马尔福以及她的办公室联系到一起，这些年马尔福的身份一直被定义在了哈利爱人的好友这一位置上，对哈利自己而言，也仅此而已。

但赫敏聪明地没有发问，至少不能是现在，既然哈利能够主动并健康地踏出格里莫广场12号来到魔法部，那么一定跟眼前的马尔福有关系，她并不会急于满足自己的好奇心，一切能够帮助哈利的人或者事现在都被她归到无害的那一类里去，虽然可能只是暂时的。

“赫敏，”哈利犹豫着开了口：“我想只有你能帮助我们了。”

赫敏皱着眉，她注意到哈利说的不是“我”而是“我们”。她再次看向了马尔福，他垂着眼坐在那里，脸上的表情如同他刚踏进这间屋时那样毫无波澜。

赫敏在哈利磕磕绊绊的表述中了解到了这些天发生的事情，当然没有听到哈利故意忽略的那些浸满泪水的情节。她皱着眉将视线在哈利和马尔福之间穿梭，这太荒唐了，如果不是过于了解哈利，赫敏都要怀疑这是他编的一个睡前故事了，但是所有疑虑都在看到马尔福右手腕上的金色丝线后消散了，她最后将视线定在了马尔福另一只手中的盒子上面。

赫敏只用了十几秒就让自己恢复到了以往的冷静，从马尔福手中接过那个那个盒子后看向哈利，还有一些问题困扰着她，但是和往常一样，赫敏永远都是负责解开迷雾的那一个，她没有让那些萦绕在她心头的问题在他们面前展露出来。

“我会帮助你的哈利，无论多困难我都会帮你，但是，”赫敏的语气仿佛是在开魔法部内部会议，这让哈利也跟着紧张起来，而德拉科在赫敏松开了哈利的双手之后也终于将注意力放在眼前的对话上来。

“但是你们必须答应我几件事。”

哈利想都没想就点了头，马尔福则是坐在那里没有发表意见，赫敏权当他不反对，接着开口说道：“第一，这件事除了我和罗恩之外，不能再有第五个人知道了。”她的眼神锐利地从哈利的脸上扫向马尔福，之后又转回来盯着哈利，“食死徒依旧还有一些残存势力，可别忘了，你们俩可是他们报复名单上的重点对象，这个消息如果被传开了，想想吧哈利，能够一箭双雕的买卖，他们可不会轻易错过。”

哈利点头表示赞同，他自己不必多说，顶着救世主的称号当然是那些食死徒的重点关注对象，而马尔福，他转头看向坐在对面的那个金发青年，自从哈利在审判席上做出了证词，救下马尔福一家后，他们就因为背叛黑魔王而被食死徒们列为仅次于救世主的报复对象。

“第二，”赫敏继续说道：“在我找到解决这个誓言咒语的办法之前，哈利你要像马尔福说的那样，确保自己的安全与健康，你们两个要时刻注意对方的状况，一有突发情况一定要先通知我，我想魔法部不会想失去他们的傲罗第一小队队长，圣芒戈也不会想失去他们的副院长。”

哈利依旧点头表示同意，这一点他已经在早些时候同马尔福达成了共识。

“第三，”赫敏声音不似方才的强硬，她又变回了哈利的好友赫敏，而不是魔法部副部长格兰杰：“第三，哈利你要答应我，不要再将我和罗恩拒之门外了，好吗？我们真的很担心你。”

一股愧疚感涌上哈利的心头，他为之前的行为感到抱歉，他当然清楚罗恩和赫敏对他的担心，也知道他的拒绝伤害到了两位好友。哈利握住了赫敏放在盒子上的手，开口的时候语气里是十足的真诚：“再也不会了，赫敏，我保证。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

德拉科从格里莫广场12号的壁炉中走出来的时候并没有像往常一样在客厅的沙发上看到等在那里的哈利，这让他皱了皱眉，心里的毒触手不满地挥动着。

这是他和哈利去魔法部见过格兰杰的半个月后了，这期间哈利一直都是一个合格的病人，谨遵医嘱按时服用魔药，身体恢复得很好，德拉科当然没有理由像前段时间那样留宿在这里，但是他坚持在每天结束圣芒戈的工作后来到格里莫广场12号，确认哈利的身体状况，并努力表现得像一个尽职尽责的治疗师那样。

连通飞路网的提议是哈利提出来的，他没办法拒绝马尔福的好意，所以只能帮他减少点麻烦，现在格里莫广场12号的壁炉，除了连接着陋居和魔法部大厅，还可以前往马尔福庄园以及圣芒戈副院长办公室了。

比起马尔福庄园的壁炉，德拉科更喜欢在每天结束工作后从自己办公室出发前往格里莫广场12号。他以前并不喜欢这种交通方式，那总是让他整齐的金发和干净的袖口粘上灰尘，但现在他不得不承认，站在壁炉中洒下飞路粉是他一天中最期待的事了。

这让他有一种下班后回家的错觉，每当他从壁炉走出来，掸落身上的灰尘时，总能看见沙发上等待他的哈利，他有时会坐在那里喝茶或者看报纸，但是大部分时间只是低着头发呆。当他转头看向壁炉前的自己并露出一个微笑时，德拉科总是会被那双绿眼睛逼迫的不得不咬住自己的舌头，只有血腥味才能让他保持清醒，提醒他不要沉溺在那一刻的幻象之中。

每当这个时刻，他对斯宾赛思的恨意就会增加一分，眼前的画面可能只是斯宾赛思生前拥有的再平常不过的一个片段，但是对德拉科来说，却是他可望而不可即的梦。

他的恨意从斯宾赛思告诉他和哈利确认了关系之后就没停止过，在他听到那句话的一秒后，德拉科甚至在大脑反应过来之前就冲上前去朝斯宾赛思的脸挥了一拳。想到那一刻，德拉科现在依旧能感受到右手手指关节的疼痛，斯宾赛思当然也不会好过，但那时他只是擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，抱歉地笑着对德拉科说：“对不起德拉科，我知道你没办法接受，毕竟我了解哈利对你来说，是……”

那一瞬间德拉科甚至能听到自己耳膜上鼓噪的心脏撞击声，他以为自己深藏的爱意不再是秘密了。

而斯宾赛思在停顿了几秒后，只是满怀歉意地继续说道：“毕竟我了解哈利对你来说，是一个死对头。”

在那之后他们没花多少时间就修复了之间的友情，但是德拉科知道，在那平和的表象之下，一直翻涌着他无边的恨意，每晚都折磨着他让他难以入眠，即使是现在，他站在格里莫广场12号的客厅里，而斯宾赛思的尸体只能躺在冰冷的棺椁之中，它们都没有平息过。

德拉科掸了掸手肘上的炉灰，抬脚向楼梯走去，他在哈利卧室的门前停下来，抬手轻轻敲了敲门，房间内没有回应。

他伸出手去一点点的旋转着门把手，门被打开后他并没有走进去。这间卧室和几天前并没有多大变化，唯一不同的是床边的置物柜上少了一张相片。德拉科知道它被放在了下面第二层的抽屉里，在那天哈利混乱的哭泣与宣泄过后，德拉科看着他捡起摔在地上的相框，用魔法修复了碎掉的玻璃，他注视着照片上的斯宾赛思良久，最后将它收到了抽屉中。

此时，哈利正蜷缩侧卧在床上，即使是在门外德拉科也能清晰地看到他紧皱的眉头，哈利显然沉浸在梦魇之中，他的手掌紧紧握着垂在胸前的银色项链，德拉科当然知道那里坠着他和斯宾赛思的婚戒。

德拉科收回了刚刚晃神时迈出的一只脚，在沉默中轻声地关上了门。

哈利醒来时天已经彻底黑了下去，他原本只是想在午后小憩一会儿，但是被那些恼人的梦境缠住了，等他走下楼梯时，能看见餐厅的桌子上已经摆好了晚餐，而长桌一头的椅子上，德拉科正闭着眼睛坐在那里，他双腿交叠，骨节分明的手指交握在一起搭在腿上，他呼吸平缓，显然是在等待的过程中不小心睡着了。

哈利他从来没见过熟睡的或者说是如此放松的马尔福。

学生时代的那几年自然不必多说，但即便是在近几年，马尔福能够以客人的身份出现在格里莫广场12号，可以在与他的交谈中开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑时，哈利也没有见过他放松的样子。

马尔福总是紧绷着神经，一刻也不肯放松，哈利当然注意到了这一点，得益于傲罗的敏感神经，有那么几次他在马尔福露着笑意的眼底捕捉到一些一闪而过的熟悉又陌生的情绪，那很复杂，但是哈利在其中感受到了一丝痛苦，马尔福在为了什么痛苦着。

他在痛苦什么？哈利觉得那个答案离他很近又很远，每当他快触碰到一角时，德拉科就会不断退后，留给他一个克制隐忍的侧脸。

哈利放缓脚步走到餐桌旁边，桌子上的晚餐在魔法下还冒着热气。这半个月以来，马尔福每天都坚持在下班后来到这里检查他的身体状况，在确保没事后才会返回庄园。有一天哈利邀请他留下来吃过晚饭再走，然后从那天起德拉科再也没有在马尔福庄园吃过晚餐。

几天以来哈利都坚持由他来做晚饭，这能让他的注意力不会总放在那些影响他健康的事情上，虽然他的厨艺还算过得去，但是有那么一两次在他不小心分神的时候还是像当年在魔药课上那样让煎锅冒出了一些黑烟。

但即便如此尊贵的马尔福少爷没有抱怨过哪怕一次，依旧面色如常地在用完餐后向他道谢并在茶几上摆好覆盆子蛋白酥以及一壶红茶。

自己大概永远都学不会这一份修养，当哈利在马尔福旁边蹲下身时这样想到。

哈利不得不承认，即使是在睡梦中，马尔福也保持着他们家族所具备的那种优雅，以前他会对此嗤之以鼻，但是在抛去偏见的当下，他想到的是如果现在给马尔福施一个通通石化，便可以把他搬到麻瓜的美术馆作为展出的雕像。

当哈利为着这个想法感到好笑的时候，眼前的马尔福突然睁开眼睛，蓦然的视线相交让两个人都有些慌乱，哈利跌坐在地毯上时红着脸安慰自己马尔福并不会读心术，才不会猜到他刚刚心里那个不太礼貌的玩笑。

德拉科最近工作上的事情确实耗费了他许多精力，同魔法部合作的项目已经开始投入使用，但巴黎分院那边每隔两天寄过来的文件让他不得不在每晚回到庄园后还要留在书房呆到凌晨。

他本是想闭目休息一会儿，但楼上卧室里的那个人莫名地让他心安，德拉科稍稍放松了自己，破例地沉浸在安稳的睡眠之中。

当他睁开眼睛，哈利那略带笑意的脸被放大在眼前所带来的冲击力，撞得他晕眩不止，他一动不敢动，害怕这是梦境又怕这是现实，他全部自制力都被用在了不让自己呻吟出声上，直到哈利红着脸跌坐在地上时，德拉科才找回了一点点理智，他习惯性地咬了咬自己的舌头，微微的刺痛感将他从崩溃的边缘拉扯回来。

别再折磨我了！

德拉科心里有个声音叫嚣着，但是脸上的表情却是无风无浪般平静，只有因为紧咬的牙关而显得更加明显的下颚线条泄露出一些心绪。

他起身走上前一步，弯下腰将手伸给还在地上发愣的哈利，哈利有些犹豫地牵住了面前那只白皙修长的手，借着他的力道站起身来，惯力让他站的离马尔福很近，对面那个人的眼神让哈利没由来地一阵尴尬，他向后退了一步，不自觉地抬手扯了扯脑后翘着的头发。

德拉科没有说什么，只是拉开另一把椅子示意哈利坐下来吃晚餐。

哈利举起杯子喝着南瓜汁的时候，并没有看见德拉科握着叉子的手有些颤抖。

一阵尴尬的无言之后，哈利决定先打破沉默。

“我决定明天回傲罗司上班了。”

德拉科放下手中的刀叉，拿起一旁的餐布擦了擦并没有粘上什么酱汁的嘴角后才抬起头看向哈利。

哈利也停下了手上的动作，他第一次在马尔福面前这样紧张，好像是等待老师批准的学生一样。

“我身体恢复得很好，我想我可以……”

“我知道。”德拉科没等他说完便点了点头，之后便没再开口。

哈利见马尔福没再说什么，知道他是同意了，这感觉有点儿微妙，像是他的事情都被面前的人掌控着，哈利有些不习惯地皱了皱鼻子。

德拉科看着他的小动作笑了笑，两人之间尴尬的氛围消散了些，等哈利把最后一块炖牛肉咽下去后，德拉科才再一次开口：“其实本来我也计划明天前往巴黎的。”

哈利抬头看向他，伸向杯子的手停在半空中。

德拉科继续说道：“你知道最近圣芒戈一直忙着在巴黎建立分院的事情，我这次大概要去两周左右，不会太久。”

哈利收回了手臂，撇着嘴唇点头表示知道了。

德拉科让餐具飘向清洗槽的时候留下了那杯南瓜汁给哈利，他看着水流冲洗那些盘子出神，好一会儿才开口：“这期间的魔药我已经准备好了，就在客厅的药箱里，记得按时吃，一有时间我就会抽空回来确认你的身体状况。”

“其实也不用那么麻烦。”哈利握着杯子嘟囔着。

“格兰杰说过要我们时刻注意对方的状况。”

哈利觉得一个马尔福会听从一个格兰杰的这件事本身就有一点儿滑稽，但下一秒他好像想起什么一样，让德拉科在这里等他，便站起身匆匆跑去楼上。

再回到餐厅时他手里拿着两面小镜子，通过完整的那一块可以看出这是一面小方镜，而另一块显然被打碎了，有着锋利的边沿，哈利拉开德拉科身边的椅子坐了下去，伸手将那面完整的镜子递给他。

“这是双向镜，小天狼星当年送给我的。”提到他的教父，哈利脸上的神情黯淡了下去，但是很快他让自己振作了起来，开始讲解如何使用双向镜。

之后他们试了一下，分别在自己手里的镜子中看见了对方的眼睛。

“这样你就不用在巴黎和伦敦之间飞来飞去了。”哈利让手肘撑在餐桌上，托着下巴说道。

德拉科笑了笑，低头看着哈利手里那块不完整的镜子，片刻后他将自己那块放到哈利的面前的桌子上，伸手从哈利手中拿过他的那块。

哈利疑惑地看着他。

德拉科努力让自己在哈利的面前表现得不那么有所谓：“镜子边沿太锋利了，你会划伤手指的。”

哈利有那么一瞬间的迷茫，他想难道马尔福的自己的手指就不会被划伤吗？一秒钟后他才反应过来他这句话是什么意思。

哈利这些天以来第一次露出这么开怀的笑容，这让他的眼睛稍微恢复了一些往日的神采，他歪着头问德拉科：“所以，斯莱特林式的关心？”

德拉科转过脸防止自己会盯着那张脸看，他挥动了一下魔杖，让正在冲洗盘子的水龙头关上，他当然想坦白对哈利的关切，但话到嘴边却变了一副模样：“只是对我自己的保护而已。”

哈利摇了摇头，这可不像是要保护自己的样子。他伸手从马尔福手中抽回那块不完整的镜子，拿出魔杖挥动的同时念出一道魔咒。

哈利手中的杖尖流出了一道银色的液体，它们飘向他手中的那块镜子，一点点包裹住它锋利的边沿，然后凝固。

片刻后，那块镜子就拥有了一个漂亮的银色裹边，哈利将它递回给马尔福。

德拉科接过镜子后，盯着它银色的边缘出神，耳边是哈利略显轻快的声音。

“我知道你喜欢银色。”

同往常一样，德拉科在和哈利用完红茶和甜点之后，钻进了格里莫广场12号的壁炉，在洒下飞路粉的瞬间，他抬手按住了大衣左胸口处的口袋，那里装着是那块带着银色裹边的双向镜，让他的心脏周围的皮肤异常温暖。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

哈利站在更衣室的镜子前挥动着魔杖试着把已经有些过长的头发弄短一点，那些发尾因为他的颈部线条而变得卷翘了，但他如同往常一样不擅长处理自己的头发，这一次他的头发在魔杖之下变得更乱更长了。哈利想起马尔福时刻都打理得整齐的金发，有些后悔昨晚没有提出让他帮忙。

他幻想了一下自己的头发涂满发胶顺滑地梳在脑后的样子，那一定很滑稽，他有些受不了地皱起脸来仿佛是吃到了一颗酸柠檬味的比比多味豆，继而笑出了声。

这几天连哈利自己都注意到，他又可以笑了。当他最开始意识到这一点的那天晚上，愧疚拉扯着他的神经，让他抱着斯宾赛思的照片躺在床上失眠了一整晚觉得自己是个没有心的混蛋。

而第二天马尔拖着明显比前一天更加憔悴的身体出现在格里莫广场12号时，哈利觉得自己不仅仅只是个混蛋了，两种愧疚纠缠在一起差一点就把他撕碎。马尔福体贴地没有询问他昨晚的状况，他照常替哈利检查身体，然后默默吃掉他做的有些糊掉的晚餐，甚至在甜点时间和哈利聊起了将在下个月举行的魁地奇世界杯比赛。

最后在他向哈利道别并跨进壁炉后，才转身对哈利说：“你不用因为自己笑了一下就感到负罪，波特。”

哈利觉得自己仿佛是一件摆在那里的透明容器，马尔福把他的一切看得一清二楚。

他想，既然马尔福已经见过他最狼狈的样子，那么他也不会介意自己多问一个愚蠢的问题：“他不会怪我吗？”

德拉科站那没有说话，壁炉边缘的阴影在他的脸上斜着分割出了明暗两面，他的眼睛躲在黑暗之中，哈利看不清他眼底的情绪。

他没有等到马尔福的回答，就再一次开口：“扔下他然后一个人开始新的生活，他会因此感到难过吗？”

“他会的。”

哈利只看得清马尔福上下开合的嘴唇。

“他会的，波特。但他不会怪你，因为这正是他所希望的。”

那一晚哈利第一次在葬礼过后的日子里，试着给自己找了点儿消遣，他从三楼书房的书架上随意地抽出了一本厚到罗恩会称之为凶器的书拿回卧室。

从学生时代开始，他从没有因为为了通过考试或者更多了解魁地奇知识以外的理由而多读过哪怕一本书，但是哈利想，此时此刻书本应该是一个很好的选择，对于建立一个新的分散精力的爱好或者说是开启一段新的生活来说。

哈利从那一排被马尔福码得整齐的衣服中抽出一件深色的外套给自己穿上，隔着衣服的布料，他摸了摸垂在胸口的那对戒指，冲镜子里的自己笑了笑。

哈利从傲罗司司长的办公室出来的时候，刚好看见罗恩走进傲罗司的大门，他正拍着身上沾满的炉灰抱怨着。

“他们就不能修一修那些该死的壁炉吗？哦，嘿！哈利！”他快步走过来给了哈利一个热情的拥抱，并将那些炉灰蹭在了哈利衣服的前襟上。

在那次哈利见过赫敏之后，罗恩当然的也得知了有关誓言之咒的秘密，显然他并没有像赫敏那样容易接受这个事实，罗恩想象不到他好兄弟的生命居然会跟那个马尔福拴在一起，这简直是到了会让人汗毛倒立的奇怪程度了。

在那之后有那么几次，他和赫敏结束一天的工作后去往格里莫广场12号看望哈利，有时会碰上正在吃晚餐的哈利和马尔福，或者碰见他们俩正边吃着甜点边聊天，尽管已经事先做好了心理准备但是那些画面对于罗恩来说还是太具有冲击性了。

“现在一切都以哈利为重，罗恩。”

在赫敏的警告下，罗恩乖乖地闭紧了嘴巴。

“今晚来家里吃饭，哈利，妈妈知道你回傲罗司后高兴的不行，让我就算是绑也要把你绑去陋居。”罗恩跟着哈利走进队长办公室时，让自己瘫坐进会客区的沙发里。

“看来你可以省下一根绳子了。”哈利笑着回答道。

“看来你可以考虑给自己买一根新的皮带了，妈妈从早上就开始在厨房里忙着，你准备好撑破肚子吧。”

工作并没有像哈利想象的那样堆积的太多，之前的那次追捕行动的犯人已经被宣判要在阿兹卡班度过他的余生了，而那次之后傲罗司接到的报案大多都是些他的队员们自己就能处理的案子，毕竟现如今并不是满世界都游荡着食死徒余党。

当哈利合上最后一本结案案卷时，罗恩刚好推门进来。

“可以走了么？”

哈利将羽毛笔插回笔座后点了点头。

赫敏先他们一步回到陋居，等哈利踏出壁炉时，她正和金妮一起布置餐桌。

“哈利！”金妮像今天他见过的每一个人那样冲过来给了他一个大大的拥抱。

听见声音的韦斯莱夫人冲出厨房，看见哈利之后红着眼眶抱住了他，哈利在她的拥抱之下吸了吸鼻子，他不得不承认在见到韦斯莱一家之后才意识到自己有多想念他们。

“我感到抱歉现在才来见你们。”

“哦，别这么说，孩子。”

在场面即将酝酿成一场抱头痛哭的时候，罗恩的声音不适时地插了进来：“妈妈，什么时候吃饭？我快饿死了！”

赫敏和金妮在对视之后，一起翻了个白眼。

韦斯莱先生是在他们即将用餐的时候才赶回来的，他还没来得及换下外套就走进餐厅。他来到哈利身边拍了拍他的肩膀体贴地没有再说什么。

像韦斯莱家往常的每一次晚餐一样，韦斯莱夫人一边嘟囔着“太瘦了太瘦了”一边将香肠和馅饼堆在哈利的盘子里，好像是真的要撑破他的肚子一样，罗恩正在给韦斯莱先生讲述今天他们傲罗小队遇到的有关麻瓜的案子，韦斯莱先生听得入了迷，甚至将酱汁倒进了汤里，而赫敏和金妮正凑在一起讨论着女孩子的话题。

哈利在消灭盘子里小山一样的食物的间隙，仔细地将因为眼前的画面而产生的温暖收藏起来。

韦斯莱夫人在确认哈利真的再也吃不下更多一块馅饼之后，将孩子们推出了餐厅。哈利觉得如果现在坐进沙发里的话，可能会把他胃里的食物都挤出来的，于是他们决定到附近走走。

“罗恩！”

在赫敏发现罗恩手里抓着一块不知道从哪儿掏出来的馅饼时，她忍无可忍地快步走向他想要将它夺过来，罗恩在她成功之前迅速地将馅饼整个塞到嘴里，然后弯着腰躲避赫敏的追打。

哈利笑着看着她们打闹的时候才注意到身旁金妮脸上的表情，那表情他太熟悉了，第一次见是在他们分手的那天，从那之后他又见过无数次。

哈利刻意放慢脚步同前面的两人拉开了些距离。

“别这样，金妮，别告诉我你又要向我道歉。”哈利笑了笑说道。

“没有，我只是……”

他们当初的分手并不是毫无预兆，那段时间金妮越来越沉默寡言，哈利不是没有发现这一点，但那时正处于战后的混乱阶段，他刚刚成为一名傲罗，每天忙到几乎要睡在傲罗司。

而当他终于闲下来能够处理这件事时，金妮向他提出了分手。

金妮向哈利承认，她终于意识到自己对他的感情中，对于传说中的男孩的仰慕和崇拜远远多过于爱情。

哈利不知道在那之后一段时间里的低迷情绪是因为和金妮的分手还是他们之间分手的原因。

“别这样金妮，我知道你在想什么。跟你分手确实让我在那段时间很难过，也导致我思考过一些问题。”

哈利停下脚步，拦住了一只试图趴回陋居花园的地精，他捡起它像以前那样旋转着把它转晕然后扔向了远方之后才拍了拍手里沾到的泥土转头看向金妮：“我当时确实同意赫敏的看法，或许我更适合麻瓜或者不那么了解我生平的人。”

颈间的头发戳得他痒痒的，哈利伸手理了理那些有些杂乱的发尾，继续说道：“这也的确是我一开始试着接受斯宾赛思的一个契机，但是之后我跟他真正的走到一起，这个过程很复杂，金妮，并不是因为简简单单的一个理由。”

他转过头去，视线投向远处的山脉。

“我知道你在想什么，金妮。如果不是你，我或许不会跟斯宾赛思走到一起，可能一开始我就会拒绝他。但是你要知道，斯宾赛思……”哈利深吸了一口气，“斯宾赛思的死并不是你造成的，我所承受的痛苦也不是你造成的，金妮。造成这一切的那个人现在正在阿兹卡班，所以你不要再感到抱歉了，好吗？”

尽管金妮此时还红着眼眶，但她冲哈利点头时脸上的愧疚确实消散了些。

哈利笑着拍了拍她的肩膀，像一位兄长那样。

“我想在赫敏拔出魔杖之前，我们该去救救你的哥哥。”

哈利拒绝了韦斯莱夫人的留宿邀请，他出门的时候没有带那块双向镜，马尔福离开的那一天和他约好了每晚要确认对方的状况，而他也不确定刚刚饭后散步途中的小伤感会不会对马尔福造成影响。

跨出壁炉时，格里莫广场的昏暗和冷清让他不由自得打了个冷战，方才陋居的热闹让他现在分外觉得孤单，他努力挥散脑子出现的那些情绪，快步走上楼梯时他有一种快被孤独压垮的错觉。

那块双向镜就放在床边的置物柜上，哈利像是要躲避追在他身后的孤独感一样，快步走上前去拿起了它。

“马尔福？”

“波特。”几乎就是在下一秒，德拉科的脸出现在了镜子上，哈利松了一口气，他瘫倒在床上，让刚刚涌上来的那股安全感包裹住自己。

“怎么了，出了什么事？”马尔福焦急地声音从镜子中传来。

“没什么，”哈利翻了个身，施了一个悬浮咒让那块镜子停在自己面前，他枕着手臂侧身躺在那里，没有在意搭在侧脸上的一缕黑发，“只是刚刚从陋居回来而已。”

德拉科点了点头，收起刚刚不小心露出的表情。他正坐在巴黎那边临时提供的办公室里，那块闪着银光的小镜子就飘在他的面前。

“你还在工作？”

“刚刚结束。”德拉科挥动魔杖整理好桌子上的文件，眼睛却没有离开镜子一秒，“今天怎么样？”

“韦斯莱夫人真的像罗恩说的那样，”放松下来的神经让哈利有些昏昏欲睡，这让他的声音闷闷的，他的脸蹭了蹭枕着的手臂口齿不清地说道：“差一点就用馅饼把我的肚子撑破了。”

德拉科看着他不断闭合又努力睁开的眼睛，只是笑了笑作为回应。

“但即使是这样，我想我还是可以吃下一块覆盆子蛋白酥……”哈利决定放弃抵抗那些睡意，彻底地闭上了眼睛。

德拉科皱了皱眉，想要告诉哈利让他盖好被子，但是又怕吵到他。

“马尔福，”当德拉科以为哈利已经睡着的时候，他又叫了他的一声。

“嗯？”德拉科将声音放得很轻，他觉得自己的胸腔已经被温柔的潮水吞没了，不得不尽最大的努力克制住想要冲回伦敦的冲动。

“你回来之后一定要帮我处理一下头发……”哈利的声音越来越小，到最后几个音节几乎只发出了气音，他彻底睡了过去。

哈利的呢喃让德拉科屏住了呼吸，好一会儿才找回身体的控制权。他坐在那里注视着镜子里那张熟睡的脸，这个距离几乎可以让他看到哈利的睫毛和发丝随着他的呼吸产生的颤动。他缓缓伸出手，指尖触碰上冰冷的镜面，但那里却仿佛传来了炙热逼人的温度，他的手指顺着哈利脸上的线条勾勒着。

他胸口处想要咆哮的欲望以及绵延而厚重的爱意撞击着他的喉咙，让他喘不过气来，窒息感逼得他几乎要落下泪来，他张了张嘴，最后只是发出叹息般的声音。

“哈利……”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

哈利觉得自己可以和马尔福成为朋友，或者更确切地说，他们已经是朋友了。

就像现在，在结束了一整天的工作之后哈利窝在床上，膝盖上是那本他从楼上书房拿出来的书，他正看到第六章的第二小节，那块双向镜就飘在他身侧，随着他翻动纸张的声音而轻微地转换着角度。

镜子另一侧的马尔福也同样忙碌着，他好像总有批不完的文件，每次哈利在休息的间隙抬起头，都只能看见那颗低垂着的金色脑袋以及他那片单边眼镜金属框架折射出来的银光。

这种默默无声的陪伴已经持续了有一段时间了，哈利想，马尔福显然是低估了巴黎那边状况的麻烦程度，他并没有在承诺的半个月后回到伦敦，但是会时不时派猫头鹰给哈利，每次包裹里都是一些营养魔药以及一整盒的覆盆子蛋白酥。

哈利由衷地感谢马尔福所做的一切，即使只是像现在一样，在镜子的另一侧为哈利提供一些翻动文件或是壁炉里柴火噼啪的声响，这能让他知道自己不是孤单一人。

这段时间他是会时不时去陋居吃晚餐，多亏了韦斯莱夫人的好手艺以及她那不把哈利撑到解开皮带不罢休的执着，让他原本消瘦下去的脸颊稍微圆润了一些，但哈利觉得比往常更加难熬了，在每次从陋居回到格里莫广场12号后。

他曾试着在陋居留宿过一晚，但是情况并没有好转，他的神经依旧被孤独感缠绕着，屋子里的每个人都有自己的归属，除了他。更别提从陋居回到格里莫广场12号之后的夜晚了，那些隐藏在屋子黑暗角落里的孤寂仿佛更加嚣张了，它们知道刚刚经历过家庭温暖的哈利会更脆弱一点，那些黑色的烟雾能够轻易地缠上他的脚踝或者手指，即使是将全部房间里的灯都点亮也没太大用处。

只有拿出双向镜的时候才能让哈利感觉好一点，即使对面那个人是马尔福，即使他远在另一个国度，但哈利觉得这就够了，因为至少在那一刻，世界上会有一个人看着他，不让他坠入黑暗的深渊。

所以，在每晚两人互相确认对方安全无恙之后，双向镜也不会被收起来，它会对此表示感激的，这大概是它被创造出来以后被使用得最频繁的一次了。

马尔福并没有对此抱怨过什么，这让哈利稍稍松了口气，毕竟每晚被别人打扰并不是什么愉快的事，而马尔福却每次都能在镜子后面随叫随到，哈利有时候会觉得是不是自己过于自私了。

愧疚和感激让他在自己都没注意的情况下对马尔福表现出了极大的善意，在马尔福没有那么忙的晚上，哈利会放下书本主动找些话题，最近他们的谈天都围绕着已经开始的魁地奇世界杯比赛，第一场小组赛已经持续一周了，两队的找球手依旧没有抓住那颗狡猾的金色飞贼。介于哈利和马尔福曾经在校队中的位置，这个话题总能让他们聊到忘记时间。

“如果我没有当上傲罗的话，大概会去打职业比赛也说不定。”

“那你们的对手可就惨了，碰上有史以来最好的找球手。”

哈利觉得这大概是斯莱特林们从小就被要求掌握的技能，可以把恭维的话说得如此诚恳。

一起去看一场魁地奇比赛是马尔福提出来的，等他结束巴黎的工作后，可以找一个哈利的休息日一同前往。

德拉科提出邀请的时候，哈利好像回忆起了什么，他开口回答的时候嘴边是止不住的笑意：“不是魔法部长包厢里的座位我可不去。”

镜子里的马尔福显然疑惑了一下，继而才想起来自己年少的时候那些愚蠢幼稚的行为，他一脸无奈地对哈利说：“真的要这样吗，波特？你的校园糗事可比我多得多。”

他们之间可以毫无顾忌地谈论起学生时代的事对德拉科来说无疑是个好兆头，他以前总是刻意回避这一点，那些因为当时的自己还没有发觉的情愫而导致的可恶行为，让德拉科至今回想起来都懊恼着。

但是现在的哈利已经没那么介意了，他最近显然从德拉科那些曾经幼稚的行为中找到了可以开玩笑的乐趣，有一次他甚至问德拉科是否还保留着那些“波特臭大粪”的徽章。

德拉科也只能打趣地告诉他，他确实留了几枚，就在庄园书房的某个盒子里，那很有纪念意义，毕竟他当初为了设计它们花了好几个晚上的时间。

德拉科再次从格里莫广场12号的壁炉里走出来的时候，已经是他离开伦敦的一个半月以后了。

巴黎分院的筹备事务确实比他预计的麻烦，但是导致他迟了一个月之久的原因不仅仅于此，他发现，比起每天陪在他身边，将距离拉开一点后反而更加能够接近哈利了。

他当然发现了每次哈利从镜子中另一端呼唤他的时候，眼神中流露出仿佛有敌人追在身后的惊慌，德拉科知道，即使是格兰芬多的救世主，也有害怕的东西。

他稍稍拖慢了工作的进度，因为想要得到那只深陷泥潭的狮子，他就得让哈利明白，自己是能救下他的那根绳索。

等哈利脏兮兮地回到家的时候，惊讶地发现马尔福正坐在客厅的沙发上，厨房里传来的是食物的香气。

“我以为你明天才会回来。”

“一些会议取消了，我来的时候以为你会在家，抱歉。”德拉科走到哈利身边，伸手接过他他的外套后挥动魔杖施了个清理一新。

哈利挥了挥手，丝毫没有被冒犯的感觉，只是觉得有点高兴又有点失落，他搞不清楚那些情绪从何而来，只好不自然地整理了一下脑后凌乱的头发。

“临时有个案子，世界杯比赛的氛围好像也感染到了伦敦魔法界的犯罪分子们，他们最近有点猖狂过头了。”

德拉科只是笑着看他笨拙的手指和那些黑色的发丝纠缠在一起，好一会儿才开口说道：“先吃饭吧，之后我帮你处理一下你这些调皮的头发。”

在惯例的甜点时间后，哈利紧张地坐在马尔福摆在镜子前的椅子里，他正犹豫着要不要开口的时候，身后的马尔福已经开始挥动魔杖了。

好吧，哈利想，如果罗恩明天笑话他的头发整齐得像另一个马尔福的话，他绝对要把他的茶壶变成一只蜘蛛。

“真不知道你以前怎么搞定它们的。”马尔福的声音从身后传来，哈利可以从镜子中看见他的那些黑发像是有生命力一般地躲避着他的魔杖。

“在学校的时候都是赫敏帮忙，基于她处理自己头发的丰富经验，搞定我的对她来说并不费什么力气，”哈利笑着回忆着，“不过有一次罗恩提出要帮我，结果他让我的头发变成了一堆芨芨草，我不得不穿着隐形衣去找庞弗雷夫人，生怕半路被你撞见，我都能想象到如果被你知道了的话，你会怎么羞辱我，‘看啊，救世主脑子里的废料多到让芨芨草都长出来了。’”

“嘿！现在习惯羞辱人的是你了，波特。”德拉科声音里充满了无奈，但是哈利可以从镜子里看见，他灰蓝色的眼睛里全是笑意。

“毕业后就是我自己打理它们了，我敢肯定那段时间一定糟糕透了，有一次金斯莱不得不提醒我即使是傲罗也多少要注意一下形象问题，他说有那么一次从背后看向我就好像是看见了一个穿着巫师长袍的美杜莎。”

德拉科因为自己想象出的那个画面笑出了声。

“再后来就是……”哈利的声音戛然而止，脸上的笑意也跟着褪去。

德拉科手上的动作也跟着一顿，他看向镜子中的哈利，沉默了片刻后笑着说道：“我很荣幸成为你的新任理发师。”

哈利垂着眼有些无精打采地勾了勾嘴角作为回应。

德拉科并没有像哈利担心的那样把他的头发弄成马尔福式的，他只是把它们的长度弄得适当些，又让那些倔强张扬的部分变得服帖一点，哈利冲着镜子里的自己眨了眨眼睛。

“怎么了？”德拉科将魔杖收进袖口的动作停滞了一下。

“我以为你会把我弄成那样。”

“哪样？”

“就像你那样。”说着哈利抬手做了一个将头发向后梳的动作。

德拉科只是无奈地笑了笑：“你这样就很好。”

那一晚哈利坐在床上，手指拨弄着颈间的戒指，膝盖上是没怎么翻动过的书。早些时候和马尔福的那些对话让他想起以前斯宾赛思帮他处理头发的情景，他想打开抽屉拿出那张照片，但他又担心那会导致他再一次的失眠。

现在他知道今天看见马尔福的时候那些失落感从何而来了，他的双向镜应该要休息一段时间，既然马尔福已经从巴黎回来了。

所以他得独自面对那些负面情绪的骚扰，即使已经和马尔福成为了朋友，他也不能如此打扰他。他不能将对那些情绪的恐惧投射到任何人的身上去，这对马尔福也是不公平的，他知道这段时间自己有些依赖那些睡前的聊天，那能让他在接下来的睡眠稍微安稳些而不被那些噩梦打扰，但是马尔福凭什么要同他一起承担这些烦恼呢，就因为那个誓言之咒吗？那个誓言已经够让马尔福感到累赘了。

哈利摇了摇头，他告诉自己不能再软弱下去，得拿出点格兰芬多应有的勇气来了，他不需要任何人的帮助了，他打定主意不去想那块双向镜以及抽屉里的照片。

所以当房间里响起马尔福的声音时，哈利以为自己产生了幻听。

他转头看向置物柜上的那面镜子，马尔福灰蓝色的眼睛出现在了那里。

“波特？”没有得到回应，马尔福的声音再次响了起来。

哈利施了个飞来咒，让那块镜子停在自己面前，确保能让马尔福看见他：“嘿……”

“抱歉，”马尔福声音里有些歉意，“吵醒你了？”

“没有，我只是，只是在想些事情，”哈利心不在焉地摇了摇头，“什么事？”

“哦，晚餐的时候忘记问你，这周末有空的话可以邀请你去观看魁地奇比赛吗？保加利亚对威尔士，虽然不是决赛，但应该很精彩。”

“我猜我没有拒绝的理由。”哈利暂时将那些恼人的情绪抛在脑后，回答道。

“你的书看的怎么样了？”德拉科用眼神示意了一下哈利放在膝盖上的书，这大概是一个想要开启聊天的信号。

哈利犹豫着没有开口，他不知道该怎么做。他或许可以现在就结束这场对话，然后起身前往陋居，在被孤独和悲伤缠上之前向他的两位好友求助，但时间确实很晚了，他不想惊动韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱夫人，让他们为他担心。

德拉科坐在庄园的书房里，哈利长久的沉默并没有让他着急，他对他总是很有耐心。在镜子照不到的地方，他修长的手指正把玩着一缕黑发，那是他在晚餐后帮哈利弄短头发时留下来的一缕。

哈利再次开口同他聊起那本书的内容的时候，德拉科指间黑色的发丝正同他手腕上垂下来的那条金色丝线缠绕在一起。

当哈利第二天刚刚走出魔法部大厅的壁炉时，就被也才刚到的罗恩搂住了脖子。

“嘿！头发弄得不错。”

赫敏走过来挥动着魔杖清理着三人身上的炉灰，她欣慰地表示哈利终于驯服了他那些头发。

哈利只是耸了耸肩，告知他们这都是马尔福的功劳。

“什么？”罗恩的声音让整个大厅的人都看向了他们。

哈利挣脱开他的胳膊，抬手掏了掏因为罗恩提高的分贝而有些发鸣的耳朵，他继续向傲罗司的方向走去：“哦是的，马尔福昨晚从巴黎回来了。”

“我问的可不是这个……”罗恩话说到一半就被赫敏捂住了嘴巴，而走在前面的哈利并没有注意到她脸上复杂的神情，他现在满脑子想的都是希望这几天伦敦魔法界的罪犯们给他减少一点工作，他可不想在世界杯比赛刚刚开场就被拉去处理案子。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

格里莫广场12号的客厅里，罗恩正打扫着面前棋盘上的残局，心里打算着下一次的战术，准备开始他和哈利的第四局巫师棋，而哈利却有些兴致缺缺，他站起身放松了一会儿僵硬的身体，便向他的两位好友道了晚安。

罗恩皱着眉从棋盘上抬起头：“现在才晚上八点！”

介于哈利学生时代夜游的习惯，罗恩才不相信他的老友只是因为耗费了几局巫师棋的精力就需要在一个老年人的睡眠时间爬上床。

“我明天要早起。”哈利耸了耸肩回答道。

“可是明天是休息日！”罗恩不可置信地看着他，“早起的话那就不是休息日了。”

自从他们成为傲罗之后，对充足睡眠的渴望，对罗恩来说已经仅次于美食了，如果要让他在珍贵休息日的午餐前从床上爬起来的话，他宁愿去面对一只八眼蜘蛛。

哈利控制不住自己的眼神向一旁躲闪，他也不知道这一瞬间的窘迫从何而来，只能习惯性地去扯自己杂乱的发尾，然后才想起来它们已经被德拉科修剪过了。他的手指扑了个空，哈利只能让它们停留在自己后颈的皮肤上，那里的温度比平时偏高了一点。

“呃……我……”哈利舔了舔莫名干燥的嘴唇，“我明天要……咳，我明天要跟马尔福去看魁地奇世界杯赛。”

马尔福和他前一天约好的，他们得早点出发，占个好地儿用来安置他们的帐篷，以防赛事加时。

“什么？”罗恩站起来的时候差点撞翻了棋盘。

“嘿！冷静点伙计，我之前问过你要不要去记得吗，你说过要把机会留给决赛的。”

“重点不是这个，”罗恩的表情好像是被一整根甘草魔棒噎住了一般，“重点是你跟谁一起去？马尔福？德拉科·马尔福？”

坐在一旁地毯上的赫敏这次并没有制止他，事实上她和罗恩一样震惊，事情好像已经超出了她的预期，她放下手里的那本《北欧魔法解咒集》，向哈利投去了充满疑问的目光。

哈利站在那里更加手足无措了，他的视线在两位好友的脸上来回游移，他没想到这会让他们反应如此之大。

“有……什么问题吗？”

“马尔福给你施咒了？还是对你用了什么他那些奇奇怪怪的魔药？”罗恩走过去双手扣住哈利的肩膀，上下打量着他仿佛是要找出什么破绽一样。

“什么？不，当然没有！”哈利向后躲避着罗恩凑过来的整张脸，“你们为什么要这么想他？”

好吧，罗恩彻底确定了他眼前的好友要么是疯了，要么是别人喝了复方汤剂假扮的。他转过头，求助自己的妻子：“说句话，赫敏。”

赫敏显然是在极短的时间内就决定好了接下来她该做什么，她收起有些意外的表情，只是平静地对哈利说：“明天会降温，记得穿上斗篷。”

和马尔福道了晚安，哈利将双向镜放回置物柜上后躺倒在床上，回想着之前罗恩不情愿地被赫敏拖走的情景。

他知道他的好友对马尔福还抱有芥蒂，他也知道他们是在关心他，但想想马尔福这几个月对他的帮助，他不能让罗恩和赫敏再这么误会他了，那是不……不好的……

哈利皱着眉，想不出一个合适的措辞，但他明确地知道自己想要改善他们之间的关系。

或许让他们凑在一个餐桌上吃一顿饭是个好主意，只要注意不让杯子碎裂或者食物满天飞就好。在哈利睡过去之前，他这么想着。

德拉科出现在格里莫广场12号的时候，哈利刚刚穿好斗篷。

他笑着说：“聪明的选择，今天确实很冷。”

哈利对他报以同样的微笑。

他们之间的气氛一直很轻松，直到他们走出门外来到街上准备幻影移形到比赛场地附近，马尔福仿佛再自然不过地牵住了他的手。

哈利觉得大概是冷空气的原因，对比之下自己脸上的皮肤过热了。

他们落在了北约克郡斯卡伯勒的一处郊外，距离比赛场地稍远了些，凌晨四点的天空依旧被星星们主宰着，哈利感觉到自己被握着的手并没有被松开。

“这边。”德拉科用空着的那只手挥动着魔杖，念了一道荧光闪烁，他们跟着那一小团光亮向前走去，小心避开偶尔出现在脚下的石块。

哈利看着坦然地走在前面的马尔福，想着如果现在抽回手的话，会不会显得太过刻意或者斤斤计较，所以几秒种后他挥开了脑子中那些可笑的想法，决定让自己的手掌乖乖呆在那里。

他突然觉得这个场景熟悉极了，继而奇怪的发现自己居然可以如此清晰地回忆起一年级的那次禁林禁闭之行，两个画面奇妙地相似，除了他们交握的双手。

眼前的景象逐渐和记忆中的相交叠，马尔福杖尖白色的光晕也变成了暖黄色的灯光，他小时候稚嫩的声音仿佛就回响在耳边。

“等着吧我要告诉我爸爸，他们居然让我干这些佣人的活！”

“怎么了？”德拉科因为身后的笑声而停下了脚步，他转过头，荧光将他睫毛的倒影映在了脸上。

“你后来有告诉马尔福先生吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”哈利戏谑地眨了眨眼睛，“一年级我们去禁林那次，你后来有告诉马尔福先生他们让你干了仆人的活吗？”

德拉科脸上有那么一瞬间的茫然，继而换上了那副最近经常出现的“真拿你没办法”的表情。

“哦，波特……”他摇了摇头转过身，牵着哈利继续向前走去，“我小时候只是喜欢抱怨而已。”

等他们安置好帐篷后，天已经彻底亮了，吃过马尔福带来的早餐，哈利有些昏昏欲睡。

“睡吧，午餐之前我会叫醒你。”

哈利窝在床上点了点头，炉火的噼啪声让他觉得安心。下午他们大概可以去买些世界杯纪念品，哈利一边想着一边睡了过去。

当晚上他们终于在包厢中的位置上坐下来后，德拉科将一份赛事说明递给哈利。

“虽然不是部长包厢里的座位，但是还凑合。”因为周围的吵闹声，德拉科说话的时候凑近了些。

他和哈利相视一笑，默契地都没有再开口。

哈利觉得今天一切都好极了，在威尔士霍利黑德哈比队的姑娘们骑着扫帚出场的时候，哈利和马尔福一起鼓掌为她们加油。

保加利亚队依旧以强悍著称，克鲁姆退役后他们找到了一位同样优秀的找球手，而威尔士的姑娘们则更加灵活，两队之间的对抗如同马尔福之前预测的那样精彩极了。哈利让自己完全沉浸在赛事之中，他很久没这么放松过了。

他的好心情一直持续到比赛开始的两个小时之后，双方队伍的分数只有20分之差，保加利亚队的一个击球手被游走球从扫帚上击落，那颗横冲直撞的游走球撞向他的时候他正将鬼飞球击向对方的球门而没来得及躲避，他大概被撞晕了，直直地从飞天扫帚上跌落。

笑容僵在哈利瞬间苍白的脸上，他们的包厢离那个击球手被击落的位置很近，哈利可以清晰地看见他是如何从扫帚上坠下去的。

这个画面他不是第一次见，几个月前，他的爱人几乎也是以同样的姿势在他眼前跌落。

“波特？”德拉科当然发现了他的不对劲，抬手抚上了他的肩膀。

哈利发现自己听不见任何声音，他的耳朵里都是血液撞击的声音，他转过头想告诉马尔福他没事的，但是他的嘴唇颤抖得不成样子，喉咙也根本无法发出任何声音。

“波特！冷静下来！”德拉科揽过哈利的肩膀，让他整个人靠在自己的怀里，扶着他站起身走出包厢，走下那些木质楼梯，来到了场馆外。

因为魔法的效力，场内的喧嚣声完全被隔绝着，十几米外的旷野上安静极了，哈利大口喘着粗气，终于支撑不住自己跌坐在草地上，德拉科陪着他跪在一旁。

等哈利终于能够看清楚东西的时候，才发现自己在哪里，他试着放缓呼吸，看了看耸立在那边的场馆，又回头看向马尔福。

“对不起。”他为自己刚刚的失态感到抱歉。

德拉科摇了摇头没有说话，只是神色复杂若有所思地看着他。

“你，你可以回去看比赛，我没事的，我可以自己留在这里安静一会儿。”哈利的声音有些沙哑。

“我可不觉得你没事，波特，不要骗我，而且无论怎样我都不会把你一个人丢在这的。”

这时人们开始鱼贯从场馆的大门涌出，从身上装饰着威尔士队吉祥物的观众们脸上的笑容来看，保加利亚队输了。

哈利咬着牙让已经脱力的双腿支撑自己站起来，德拉科跟着起身站在他旁边，没有在意粘在膝盖上的枯草屑。

哈利故作轻松地说：“看来今晚我们不需要住帐篷了。”

他们两个站在那里，谁都没有动，人群从他们身边穿流而过，喧闹声并没有影响到他们，德拉科只是陪在哈利身边安静地站着，此时他们两个人仿佛是飘在海洋上的孤岛，任由鱼群经过。

等最后一波人也收拾好帐篷离开之后，哈利才动了一下，他的双腿因为长时间的站立有些发吗，但他极力地克制住疲累，抬脚向帐篷走去，对德拉科说：“我们也该收拾东西回去了。”

德拉科快步跨到了他的面前拦住了哈利的去路，他并没有像哈利预想的那样要对他倾倒安慰，他从马尔福脸上看到的只有平和的微笑。

“在这里等我一下，马上回来。”德拉科在哈利开口询问之前就转身向场馆一侧保加利亚队的帐篷走去。

马尔福果然没有让他等多久，他回到哈利身边的时候手里握着两把飞天扫帚。

“保加利亚队里有一个布雷斯的朋友，我跟他借来了队里的训练扫帚。”他因为奔跑而有些轻喘，有几缕头发散落下来，平时的沉稳也被一些少年气取代。

“跟我来。”他没给哈利询问的机会，牵着他的手向比赛场馆走去。

哈利是第一次站在世界杯赛场馆中心的草地上，从这里望向四周的观众席像是被群山环抱。

德拉科将一把扫帚递到他的手中，又从衣服口袋里掏出一样东西。

哈利看见一颗金色飞贼在他的手里缓缓张开翅膀，疑惑地看向马尔福。

“来一局怎么样？看看这些年你的技术有没有下降。”他脸上是哈利很久没见过的那种学生时代略带挑衅的坏笑。

“马尔福……”

“怎么？”

哈利没有说话，他感觉到那支飞天扫帚在手中震动着，像是迫不及待的想要飞向天空。

“Scared，Potter？”

“……”哈利看着面前挑着眉毛的马尔福，不自觉地攥紧了手中的飞天扫帚，“You wish.”

哈利跨上飞天扫帚的时候，熟悉的兴奋感顺着他四肢的血液流窜着，他看着逐渐远离的地面，那些让他烦恼的情绪仿佛都被抛在了那里。

金色飞贼在他们之间穿梭了一阵便消失了，哈利没有急着去寻找它。

即使只是保加利亚队的训练扫帚，大概也是市面上最新的型号，哈利稍微俯下身，飞天扫帚便带着他冲了出去。冷风从耳边穿过，像刀刃一样切割他裸露在外的皮肤，但哈利却畅快地舒了一口气，他没有阻止自己尖叫出声，胸中的郁结慢慢随风飘散。

他绕着场地飞行没有回头，知道马尔福就跟在自己的身后，这一刻仿佛回到了霍格沃茨的校队赛场上。

哈利一直飞到手指麻木才肯停下来，他在空中掉转方向，看着同样停下来的马尔福。

“这棒极了！马尔福！”哈利笑着，微微喘着气，场馆里为了比赛而设置的照灯早已熄灭，只有柔和的月色和微弱的星光洒下来，发丝的阴影打在他的脸上，但是遮不住他眼睛中散出的光彩。

他的哈利就该是这样。德拉科想，他本就该这样，光彩熠熠，每一个线条都该是浓烈的、刺眼的，而不是灰色的、悲伤的，他的哈利即使是在黑暗之中，也总是散发着耀眼的光。

他把这个画面小心地在脑海之中保存好，才看向哈利右后方的那个闪着金光的一点，德拉科紧紧握住扫帚身体超前倾去，风一样地从哈利身边飞过。

“可别忘了我们的比赛，波特！”

哈利这才懊恼地发现自己根本忘记了金色飞贼的存在，他调转方向加速飞过去追赶着德拉科。

位置调换，现在马尔福飞在他前面了，哈利看着他那头金发，觉得他就像是一颗大号的金色飞贼。

他为这个想法笑出声。

“怎么？波特？在为即将到来的失败感到好笑吗？”

哈利觉得奇怪，即使马尔福根本没有回过头来，他也能够想象得出此时对方脸上的表情。

“当然，为了之后你的失败！”

哈利让整个身体都贴在飞天扫帚上，即使很长时间没有碰过赛事专用的扫帚，但他依旧懂得如何驾驭它们。他很快加速追上了马尔福，那颗金色飞贼就在前方。

他们同时抬起手，伸出的手臂组成了两条平行线，德拉科想他只要稍稍偏转一下方向，就能握上哈利的手指了。

在他晃神的片刻，哈利先一步抓住了金色飞贼。

“我赢了。”哈利又向前滑翔了段距离才停下来，他调转过方向看着几米外马尔福，举着那颗金色飞贼笑着说。

而对面的那个人，又变回了成熟沉稳的马尔福，仿佛刚才的孩子气从没出现过，只是温柔地笑着对哈利说：“你赢了。”

哈利觉得刚刚被冷风吹过的脸颊变得灼热起来，他有些局促地低下头，佯装研究手中的那颗金色飞贼，仿佛是第一次见它一样。

莫名的沉默在空气中蔓延开来，他们隔着不长不短的距离，就那么面对面地停在空中。

“波特！”

哈利抬起头，看见马尔福在不远处注视着自己，他脸上的笑容像是被盖上了一层薄纱，模糊到哈利看不清。

那表情让哈利皱了皱眉，一种不详的预感从他心中升腾而起。

德拉科只是看着哈利，片刻后他松开了握着飞天扫帚的双手，张开双臂像是要给哈利一个隔空拥抱一样，下一秒，他的身体向旁边倒去，德拉科一直盯着哈利在月光下变成暗绿色的眼睛，在它们的注视中，让自己从飞天扫帚上跌了下去。

“德拉科！”

那一瞬间，哈利觉得自己的心脏像是被人一下攥住，血液都仿佛回流一般，他的身体被不知名的疼痛席卷着，胸口处传来的一下下重击几乎让他的喉咙泛出血腥味。

下一秒，在大脑还没有反应过来之前，身体已经先一步行动。他骑着飞天扫帚冲了出去，速度比任何一次都要快。

哈利几乎是垂直着地面飞行，他看着自己正下方正在坠落的德拉科，自下而上的风从他身后吹来，将他的袍子吹鼓得翻飞起来，德拉科的身体被包裹在那团黑色之中，把他的脸和手指映衬得更加苍白了。

他可以清楚地看到德拉科脸上的笑意，哈利感觉到自己的眼尾有什么东西溢出来然后随着疾风滑进鬓角。他伸出手，比以往任何一次面对金色飞贼时都要急切，他急切地想抓住那个人的手。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

“你接住我了，哈利。”当哈利匐在他的怀里除了颤栗什么都做不了时，德拉科只是轻声地说道。

他们在距离地面只有数米的时候终于触到了对方的手指，哈利几乎要将牙齿咬碎才让飞天扫帚在下一秒转向，平行于地面飞行，德拉科被拽着摆脱了重力，他觉得自己的肩膀大概是脱臼了，但并没有太过在意，对比他此时得到的东西，这确实算不上什么牺牲。

他们于地面上方滑翔了一段距离，在哈利脱力到再也握不住飞天扫帚时，两个人一起滚落到沙地上，惯力让他们滑行出了几米，但并没有让他们紧握的双手分开，德拉科只能用另一只手臂护住了怀里的人。

他们就这样躺在那些冰冷的沙子上，因为哈利整个窝在他怀里的温热身体，德拉科并不觉得寒冷。他衣服的前襟被打湿了，泪水透过那里的布料落在他的胸口处，灼热的温度仿佛是要烫伤德拉科的皮肤。

他抑制不住自己想要满足地叹息，德拉科望向悬挂在场馆上方天空的月亮和繁星，感谢它们为这样一个意义非凡的夜晚做的装饰点缀。

“德拉科·马尔福！”等哈利终于能够平静下来后，他才怒不可遏地从德拉科胸口处抬起头，眼镜因为刚刚的混乱被甩了出去，没有镜片的遮掩，他的眼睛在泪水和愤怒的包裹下绿得出奇，“你该死的在干什么！？那至少有一百英尺高！你在想什么？！从如果我抓不住你……抓不住你……”

那些眼泪再一次夺眶而出了，他们交握的手就放在德拉科的胸口，泪水滴答地打在他们的指缝之间，和汗水混合在一起，但是没人想过要松开，德拉科甚至能够通过哈利的指尖和掌心感受到他过快的脉搏，那一下下的跳动逐渐同自己的心跳融合。

“你抓住我了……”德拉科抬起另一只手拭去了那些不断涌出的泪水，“你看，你抓住我了。”

“这才不是重点！”哈利挥开德拉科伸过来的那只手，怒火让他整个人像是燃烧了起来，“在经历了那么多之后，你怎么敢？你怎么敢用自己的生命去冒险？！”

他不敢想象如果刚刚自己哪怕慢那么一秒会发生什么。

在下降的那短短的几秒时间里，无数画面不知道从何处涌了出来。哈利惊奇地发现，他居然如此清楚地记得那些有关德拉科的回忆，他刚刚进入到魔法世界后第一个跟他搭话的闪闪发亮的小男孩，那个总是惹他生气的死对头，他那些每当见到自己就瞬间挂在脸上的坏笑以及从眼底迸发出的小小光芒，他的年少轻狂以及后来心事重重的沉默，他那些痛苦、恐惧、挣扎以及泪水，还有他的每一句“波特”，都没有被他忘记。

这些陈旧却发着微弱光亮的记忆，曾经被深深埋在了某处，并在此时，就像他在急速下降过程中伸出的手指划破了空气那样，它们也从某个破口处汹涌而来，将哈利淹没。

他当然知道德拉科为什么这么做，因为那些自己不时流露出的软弱，他气自己不够坚强，更气德拉科竟然如此轻视自己的生命。

“你抓住我了，这就是重点，”德拉科的声音里充满着不可置疑的坚定，“无论是几百英尺或者几万英尺，我都会跳下来的。”

“你会死的！”

“我不会的，哈利，”他终于叫出了那个名字，“我可没有他们那么狠心，连句招呼都不打就离开。”

“什么？”那一瞬间哈利并没有明白德拉科话中的含义，他看向面前金发青年的脸，发现之前萦绕在那上面的雾气逐渐散去，他终于能够看清楚对方的表情了，顷刻间他才明白德拉科口中说的他们是谁，这让他有些微缩，“不……不是你说的那样……”

“当然是那样的，所以哈利你得知道，我跟他们不一样，你永远都可以抓住我，七年级时有求必应屋里是这样，今天这次也是这样。”

他为什么要说这些？哈利皱着眉，他想问他，但潜意识里又害怕知道答案。

“我跟他们不一样，我的生命掌握在你的手中，哈利，没有你的允许，我才不会像他们一样丢下你一个人的，只要你肯，你就永远都能够抓住我的手，救下我。”

“德拉科……”

“你要知道，我永远都不会成为那个抛下你的人。”

有什么东西就要呼之欲出了。

哈利甚至忘记了愤怒和哭泣，他撑在德拉科身体的上方，望向盛满月光的灰蓝色瞳孔，那里喷涌而出的情感让哈利莫名地想要退缩，哈利对它们并不陌生，他的少年时代见过很多次这样的德拉科，但今天他才开始对它们认真审视，那里有着让他熟悉的陌生感。

他指尖传来的是对方胸膛下有力的心跳，让他真切地意识到那里包裹着滚烫的生命。存在，这种虚无缥缈的字眼在这一刻有了具象，让他能够触手可及，哈利感觉自己第一次触摸到了生命。

他被吓到了一般松开了那只手，逃似的从德拉科身上挪到一边。

他站起身时那颗金色飞贼就嗡嗡地飞在他的耳侧，哈利看向躺在那里的德拉科，没有眼镜的帮助，他再一次看不清对方脸上的表情了。

德拉科知道这是一个危险的试探，稍有不慎敏感的格兰芬多狮子就会逃跑的，但这值得冒险一试，他相信自己，更确切的说，他相信哈利不会让那种事情发生的。

他赌赢了。

哈利站在那里动弹不得，他的直觉告诉自己他不应该继续听下去，他最好转身离开这里，但是他动不了，他的双腿、他的手指甚至他的眼睛都被施了咒语一般，不能挪动分毫。

“我跟他不一样，我跟他们都不一样，”德拉科用没有受伤的那只手撑着自己半坐起身，他心中那些潜伏多日的毒触手们终于被释放出来，它们贪而无餍地挥舞着伸向眼前的人，“哈利，我不会丢下你的。”

哈利站在那里，模糊的视线让他将注意力都放在了听觉上，德拉科空灵的声音就回响在耳畔，哈利想他一定是施了什么魔咒，不然他不会这么轻易地被蛊惑。

他差一点就脱口而出问他那是真的么了，在开口的瞬间哈利不得不咬住舌尖才收住自己的声音，他不能就这么否定过去的一切，这是在用他自己的软弱亵渎那些死亡。

但是有什么危险的东西在他心底苏醒正要破土而出，他慌乱之中终于找到这个合适的理由，那成了最后一根救命稻草，帮助哈利压下它们并强迫自己不去思考德拉科和他之间那些正在或者早已发生的微妙变化。

“你在害怕，哈利。”

我没有在怕！哈利在心里大声反驳着，但是他忽视不了自己颤抖的手指和耳畔轰隆作响的心跳声。

德拉科再也忍不住扬起嘴角的冲动了，他甚至都能听见哈利身体里那道屏障出现裂纹时的声音，清脆而悠扬。

他没有急着去摧毁它，果实当然要到彻底成熟的时候才能采摘。

“饿了吧？我们也该回去了。”片刻的沉默后，德拉科又扮回了那个礼节周全的绅士，他们之间的剑拔弩张瞬间消散了，气氛的突然转变将哈利打了个措手不及，让他呆愣地站在那里，仿佛刚刚一切只是他的幻觉。

德拉科抽出魔杖给自己的左肩施了个治愈魔咒，故意没有抑制因为疼痛而略显急促的呼吸，哈利这才找回了一点神智，他看见德拉科的额头上因为疼痛而渗出的细密汗珠，有些急切地向前迈出了一小步，然后又犹豫着停在那里，手足无措。

德拉科仿佛没有发现他的挣扎一样，只是动了动肩膀确保无碍之后才站起身，他挥动着魔杖清理了他们两人身上的沙土并帮哈利找回了他的眼镜。

哈利有些犹豫地地接过眼镜时不小心触碰到了德拉科的指尖，这让他畏缩了一下，他不知道为什么自己的指尖会传来刺痛。

德拉科只是笑笑，没有像往常那样收回心底的那些毒触手，他仿佛能够看见它们贪婪地缠绕在哈利身上，玩弄着他那被自己修剪得恰到好处的黑色短发，曾经敏感的傲罗对这越界的行为已经无动于衷了。

他们归还了飞天扫帚和金色飞贼，之后在帐篷里吃了些德拉科早就准备好的食物。德拉科的轻松自如让哈利困惑，他本以为那之后会发生如同他们学生时代的争吵或者更加糟糕的事情，但德拉科的偃旗息鼓又让情况峰回路转，这让哈利觉得莫名的烦躁。

他们准备幻影移行离开时，德拉科并没有像来时那样握上哈利的手，他抬起手隔着衣服的布料搭上了哈利的肩膀，这让他们之间的距离更近了，哈利并没有反抗，他只是垂着眼睛不敢去看德拉科。

哈利局促不安地站在格里莫广场12号的门前的台阶上，他不知道该不该邀请德拉科进门喝杯茶，这可能并不是一个好主意，但他显然乱成一团的脑子已经无法做出正确的判断了。

德拉科并没有介意他的沉默，在哈利差点因为纠结而陷入混乱之前，他先开了口：“晚安，哈利。”

突然出现的声音让哈利愣神，他条件反射地张开口：“晚安，德拉科。”

德拉科冲他眨了眨眼睛，他抑制不住自己的好心情，互道教名对他们来说的确是一件值得开心的事。

哈利显然没有发现他们之间称谓的变化，他被眼前的男人盯得有些窘迫，在他想要开口埋怨是寒夜的冷风将他的脸吹得通红的前一秒，德拉科体贴地向后退了几步，准备幻影移行离开。

在哈利以为自己终于可以松一口气的时候，不远处传来了德拉科的声音。

“记住我今晚说的话，哈利。”

哈利睁大着眼睛看向那里的德拉科，他就站在路灯照不到的黑暗里，但哈利可以清楚地看见他开合的嘴唇。

他又说了句什么，声音很轻，或许是耳边鼓噪的心跳声太大，即使是在如此安静的夜晚，哈利也没有听清那几个词，他只看见德拉科的舌头在齿间一闪而过，紧接着“噼啪”一声，德拉科离开了。

哈利走进卧室，将眼镜摘下随手扔在床头的置物柜上，上面的那面小镜子被撞击的发出声响，哈利把自己扔进床上柔软的被子里时，眼睛一直没有离开它。

他知道打破习惯总是会带来不适，所以他强迫自己将整张脸埋进枕头里不去看任何东西。

“记住我今晚说的话，哈利。”

德拉科的声音再一次响了起来，显然并不是从那面镜子里传出，而是他不听话的大脑自己制造出来的。

他紧紧抓住自己的头发，但还是控制不住自己回忆起德拉科说的那些话。他为什么要告诉他那些，是因为牢不可破的誓言吗？还是因为……

哈利警告自己不能再想下去了，但他的大脑显然同他一样喜欢跟人作对，不肯让他如愿，它总是将触角伸向那片禁区，攻击着挡在前面的那片屏障。于是在哈利与自己大脑之间的一次次进攻和抵抗下，他经历了这段时间以来第一个跟痛苦无关的失眠夜。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科推开他位于圣芒戈顶楼的办公室的门时，赫敏正坐在会客区的沙发中处理她随身携带的文件，这个近代以来最优秀的女巫，随时随地都能让自己进入到工作状态，即使在她即将面对一场预料之中异常艰难的对话之前，也能够争分夺秒地处理起其他公事。

在被秘书告知魔法部副部长正在等他的时候，德拉科并没有过多惊讶，算算时间也该到她登场了。

“我以为圣芒戈和魔法部之间的合作项目已经谈妥了。”德拉科在赫敏对面坐下时换上了他最熟练的那副平易近人的面具，礼貌地挥了挥手，泡了壶茶放在两人之间的茶桌上。

赫敏从德拉科进门时便将文件收好，此时她正毫不掩饰地向德拉科投来审视的目光。

“我来不是谈公事的。”但她的声音同她表明的来意背道而驰，那再公事化不过了。

德拉科明知故问地露出了一个疑惑的表情。

“我希望能够长话短说。”角落里的魔法时钟告诉赫敏他们还有十五分钟的对话时间，在这之后她还有个重要的会议要参加。之所以她会选择在在这样一个紧迫的时间来开启如此重要的对话，完全是因为那个毫无预兆就出现的出差行程，她将在当天下午前往巴黎，处理圣芒戈同魔法部在那里开展的合作项目中出现的一些棘手问题。

德拉科挥动魔杖，给两人倒上了红茶，他端起茶杯抿了一口里面温热的液体，借此来掩饰自己嘴角不小心露出的诡谲得意。

他当然知道格兰杰会拉找他，就像他知道巴黎那边出了什么问题一样，毕竟那是他离开巴黎之前故意留下的一点点小麻烦。

他放下茶杯时，又变回了那个充满善意的优雅绅士，德拉科让自己眉毛皱起的角度也恰到好处：“所以说，是私事？”

“事关哈利。”赫敏并没有碰面前的那杯茶，她本不想表现如此不符合礼节，但是她认为在这种场合下，应当表现得严肃强势一点。

德拉科挑了挑眉：“波特？我想如果关乎于他，或许他本人在场会更好。”

“我并不这么认为，介于我们即将谈论到的事情。”

将茶杯送回到桌面上后，德拉科让自己靠进沙发柔软的靠背，他交叉的双手搭在交叠的双腿上，摆出一副洗耳恭听的真诚姿态。

“我想知道你答应斯宾赛思立下那个誓言的原因。”赫敏知道这不太礼貌，但还是禁不住将视线瞟向了马尔福的手腕处，那里被黑色衣袖遮挡着，她没能如愿看到那条金色丝线。  
“这很难理解吗？他是我的朋友，”德拉科将那两个字节拖得很慢，“如果是波特向你或者韦斯莱提出这样的要求，我想你们也会毫不犹豫地答应的。”

“是的，”赫敏显然早已预料到他会如此回答，她几乎没有停顿地接过话头，“如果是哈利要求我们立下有关斯宾赛思的誓言，我们当然也会答应他。”

德拉科摆出了一个“就是这样”的表情。

“但我们可不会每天都陪死去朋友的爱人聊到深夜，为他修剪头发或者丢下一堆未完成的工作就只是为陪他去看一场世界杯比赛。”赫敏冲马尔福办公桌上那些成堆的文件瞥去一眼。

“所以呢？”德拉科坐在那里，好整以暇地看着茶杯上方升腾起来的雾气。

“所以为了确保哈利的安全，我得弄清楚你的动机。如果这就是你的回答，那么我想我们可以换一个问题，”赫敏让身体朝向前方倾了倾，像是要进攻一般，“你到底想从哈利那里得到什么？”

德拉科终于从那些水蒸气上移开视线，他看向面前严阵以待的格兰杰，脸上的表情是不同于她的镇定。

在沉默许久后德拉科才一字一顿地开口说道：“在我回答你之前，我希望你能够明白，格兰杰女士，你不是傲罗，我也不是你审问的犯人，但既然我们有共同的目标——保护哈利不受到伤害，那么为此我当然会回答你的问题。”

他站起身，踱步走到办公桌旁，伸出手指摆弄着飘在那里的魔法羽毛笔：“第一，像我刚刚说的我不会伤害他，或许你会认为是誓言在约束着我，但我得告诉你，即使没有那道誓言我也会尽全力保护他，”德拉科摆了摆手打断了赫敏差点脱口而出的发问，“至于如何佐证这一点，我相信看哈利这几个月的转变就足够了，别忘了是谁让他在葬礼之后从格里莫广场12号走出来的。”

“第二，我并没有想从哈利那里得到什么，”德拉科垂着眼微笑着，他并没有说谎，他确实没想从哈利那里得到什么，他想要的是整个哈利，“相反，我是在给予，我给予他你和韦斯莱无法提供的陪伴，给予他心灵上的慰藉，给予他走向新生活的勇气。”

“原因呢？”赫敏收紧放在膝盖上的手指，“你做这一切的原因是什么？”

德拉科笑出了声，他让自己脸上的那张面具稍微掀开了一角：“原因？虽然我可能不愿意承认这一点，但你可是被誉为从霍格沃茨毕业的最优秀的女巫，你可以自己找到答案不是吗？”

这显然是一个挑衅，尽管眼前的马尔福依旧维持着绅士的礼节，但赫敏确信这就是一个挑衅。

“最后，”德拉科将双手抱在胸前，让自己倚靠在桌子的边缘，扬起的下巴让他显得有些居高临下，“我可以再给你一点提示，想想我们的老校长，想象他最常说的话。”

猫头鹰飞进客厅的时候，哈利刚刚和德拉科结束他们的晚餐，本该由他留下来收拾乱作一团的厨房的，但是在德拉科强烈要求下，哈利只得来到客厅负责摆放德拉科早已准备好的红茶与甜点。

这次晚餐是哈利主动提出的邀请，作为世界杯比赛门票的回礼，完全出于礼节性的。

但他自己隐约知道这可能只是一个借口。

赫敏前往巴黎出差时，罗恩申请了长假陪她同行。

“就当是补回她拖欠已久的蜜月旅行。”罗恩显然很期待这次巴黎之行。

哈利不得不承认他有些失落，他现在无疑很需要朋友的陪伴，即使罗恩只有一茶匙的感情。

在得知他们已经安全到达巴黎的那天晚上，哈利没有经受住诱惑，从抽屉里翻出了那面双向镜。

他给自己找好了理由，为了确认德拉科受伤的肩膀是否已经完全恢复，只是他不知道自己为什么不敢去看就放在一旁的那张照片。

德拉科的声音从镜子另一侧传过来的时候，哈利想起了赫敏在信中对他的忠告，她告诉哈利应当注意马尔福的一举一动，他或许有其他的企图，而哈利认为这仍旧是她的偏见在作祟，虽然他仍没有理清自己混乱的大脑，但哈利还是迫不及待地给赫敏回信，他在信中用了大段的篇幅为德拉科辩白，告诉赫敏他相信德拉科不会伤害他，毕竟他曾为了自己冒着生命危险从一百英尺的高空坠落。

这显然没有达到哈利预期的效果，反而让赫敏更为担忧。她的第二封信是在哈利和德拉科恢复夜间闲聊的第三天寄来的，她在信里责怪了哈利没有早一点告诉她这件事，这让她差一点走偏了路，她说她大概理清了一些头绪——这倒让哈利没了头绪——赫敏警告他要减少跟马尔福的接触，并告知她和罗恩将在两天后返回伦敦，在此之前希望哈利能够保证不要和马尔福见面。

他不知道为什么赫敏会如此担心，而她又在什么事情上理出了头绪？

哈利在回信中没再提及德拉科，当然也不敢告诉赫敏他正在考虑邀请德拉科前来吃晚餐时应该准备什么菜品，他只是顾左右而言他地询问巴黎那边的状况。

所以当他站在客厅里抽出猫头鹰腿上的信件时，有那么一瞬间害怕赫敏会寄来吼叫信。

不过幸运的是，那只是一封普通的信，只是在信封上标注着“加急”字样。

哈利偷偷望向厨房，德拉科仍旧在忙碌着，为了做出符合德拉科品味的贵族式晚餐，哈利差点炸掉了厨房。

这给他争取了一点时间，他坐到沙发上，找了一个可以挡住德拉科视线的角度后才拆开了那封信。

亲爱的哈利：

我不得不遗憾地告诉你我和罗恩不能按照预定的时间赶回伦敦，我真的受够了法国人的懒散，他们的魔法部居然在下午三点就停止办公，我不敢想象明明一件小事在他们手里能闹出如此大的乱子。

所以我在这里给你写一封加急信件，在上一封你的回信中，我得知你显然还没有意识到问题的严重性，哦，哈利拜托了，动动脑子。

我本不想在信件中提及这件事，想象如果它在半路丢失被其他人捡到的话一定会闹出大乱子的。但迫于愚蠢的法国人，我大概还要被困在这个愚蠢的地方一周左右，一想到这些我就担心的要命。哈利，很显然的，你不应该像我一样嘲笑罗恩只有一茶匙的感情，因为你同他一样木讷迟钝。

或许我也没有资格这么责备你们，或许我也同样愚蠢。

这几天我总是回想起在霍格沃茨的日子，我并不是为了追忆那些年少的日子——这么说并不意味着我不怀念它们，我想你也一样——这一次我将回忆的视线落在另一个人身上，那个总是跟你作对，闹得你整天都不安生的德拉科·马尔福。

哦，梅林，我真的不知道该怎么在信中讲述这些，这太让人尴尬了，但是我知道如果面对你的话我同样说不出口，或许这一切从那个时候就萌芽了。

所以拜托了哈利，动动脑子，好好想一想，德拉科·马尔福近期的所作所为真的正常吗，即使是在誓言之咒的约束下，这些真的没有超出常理之外吗？

我本以为他是恨着你，想要接近你然后毁了你，但你上一封告诉我他从百英尺的高度坠下只为了让你能够从那些记忆的阴影中走出来，这可不能用恨来解释，这也不是斯莱特林的做派。

而且我不得不向你道歉我在出发前曾和马尔福私下里谈过一次，他给了我一些提示。我现在感到如此的羞愧，我居然忘记了邓布利多最长提到的那个字眼。

所以，我终于意识到了，促使马尔福这么对你只有一个解释。

想想吧，哈利，恨的反面是什么。

HG

信在这里戛然而止，这显然是赫敏在匆忙之中写下的，她一向工整的字迹甚至有些潦草了，而哈利则根本没有意识到这一点，他的思绪也跟着信的终止而一同断开了。

他想巴黎果然是个神奇的城市，那地方居然让一向理智的赫敏也开始混乱了吗？他当然理解赫敏在说什么，哈利的大脑在第一时间否认了这一点。德拉科爱他？这怎么可能！

但是他下一秒又意识到，他心底一直有那么一个声音，早在今天之前就一直提醒着他，他和德拉科之间有什么东西在悄然地发生着变化。

一切仿佛都豁然开朗了。

他的潜意识早他一步就意识到了不是吗？在世界杯比赛的那天、在德拉科通过镜子陪伴他度过的夜晚、在他站在窗前脸色苍白地向自己展示被金色丝线缠绕着的手腕时，或许更早一点，在斯宾赛思还活着的时候，德拉科每次应邀到格里莫广场12号做客，那些他看向自己的眼神、那些他向自己展露出的笑容、那些他眼底流露出的隐忍和他总是让自己疑惑的躲闪回避。

早在那个时候，他心底就存在着一个小小的声音，却一直被自己刻意地回避着。

哈利觉得自己一定是疯了才会这么想。

他手指僵硬得抓不住那封信，它从哈利的手中飘落到茶桌上，而哈利自己，也仿佛被抽光力气一般跌进沙发中，他觉得眼前整个世界都在旋转，它们像一个旋涡一样高速运转着想要将他吸入那个黑暗的中心，眩晕感迫使哈利不得不让自己闭着眼睛仰头靠在沙发靠背上，他觉得自己的身体在不断地下沉。

“哈利？”

突然传来的德拉科的声音让哈利差一点叫出声，他抑制住了自己过快的呼吸，鬼使神差地没有睁开眼睛，僵硬地维持着那个躺靠的姿势。

哈利想或许德拉科发现他睡着了的话，会离开也说不定，那样他就可以避开尴尬，然后独自消化这些愚蠢的想法。

但这之后发生的事让哈利意识到自己确实是愚蠢那一个。

“睡着了？”

哈利没有听见脚步声，但就响在耳畔的声音让他意识到德拉科已经来到了他的身边，近在咫尺。

他错过了睁开眼睛的好时机。

德拉科俯下身，慢慢拉近自己和哈利的距离。他看着哈利颤动得过于明显的睫毛和他僵硬的姿势笑了笑。

在见过无数次睡梦中的哈利，德拉科当然知道他此时是否清醒。

他刚刚已经瞥见了落在茶桌上那封格兰杰的信，这不能怪他偷窥隐私，那封信就那样大咧咧地放在那，他只是路过时瞥见了几个字眼而已。

这真是个好时机，格兰杰果然同他预料到的那样如此迅速的破开了谜团。

他没有刻意地去压制自己的笑声，反而放肆地让自己的呼吸拍打在哈利的耳侧，他发现哈利那些浓密卷翘的睫毛颤抖的更加厉害了。

他伸出手去，轻抚着那些前不久才被自己修剪过的黑色短发，确保能将那些触感传递给哈利，他的眼神流连于那里，像是在欣赏一件艺术品，嘴角却含着玩味的笑意。

哈利的不安透过他的指尖传递回来，这让德拉科忍不住想要满足地叹息。

哦看看吧，这可怜又可爱的救世主。

像是要验证哈利此时的想法一般，德拉科再次拉近他们之间的距离，让自己的嘴唇落在了哈利的额头上。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

哈利呆坐在那里喘息着，觉得眼前一片花白，只能看见面前那个模糊的人影，他额头上刚刚被轻触过的那一点皮肤此时仿佛被烈火炙烤着，滚烫的温度传遍了他的全身。

被推开的德拉科只是站在那里，笑着望向他。

时间仿佛又回到了葬礼后德拉科来到格里莫广场12号的那个夜晚，哈利坐在沙发上全身颤抖仿佛竖起防御的狮子，脆弱而又坚韧，而对面那个人，只是平静地看着他，仿佛刚刚发生的一切只是一场幻觉。

哈利固执地保持着沉默，好像先开口就会输掉这场比赛一样。

此刻他脸上的表情同德拉科预料中的一样光彩夺目，德拉科不禁为自己如此了解他而感到高兴。他没有再逼迫他，尽管德拉科知道如果那样的话他会收获更加美丽的景象。

他退后了一步，动了动手指，挂在玄关处的外套飘了过来，将视线转向一边的哈利没有发现，德拉科带来的那条墨绿色围巾被安静地留在了那里。

“记得吃甜点。”德拉科离开之前只是像往常那样叮嘱着哈利。

哈利负气一般地坐在那里，他极力地想让自己平息下来，但这显然无济于事，过度呼吸让他的大脑产生出一股异样的麻木感。

他看着惯例摆在那里的红茶和覆盆子蛋白酥，莫名的怒火在他胸腔之中燃起。

但他一时之间不知道自己在因为什么而生气。

哈利想，或许是在怪德拉科背叛了他们的友情，而下一秒他心底里有个声音发出了一声呲笑。

真的吗，哈利，别骗人了，你真的从一开始就认为那只是友情而已吗？

不，当然不，你再清楚不过了。

你不愿意承认，因为你太过享受他带给你的陪伴，你沉溺在其中了不是吗？在那些难熬的夜晚里的闲聊，那些不经意间的触碰，那些隐藏在余光里的注视，这一切的种种，你再清楚不过它们意味着什么了，你只是个胆小鬼，假装不知道而已，这样你就可以坦然地接受德拉科给予的一切，把他摆在一个朋友的位置，安全而又便捷。

你没有权利站在“受害者”那一方的立场上痛诉德拉科的欺骗！

“闭嘴！”哈利整个人蜷缩在沙发上，双手紧紧地捂在耳朵两侧，但那个声音并没有因为他的痛苦而停下。

在德拉科出现在格里莫广场12号的那天晚上你就该知道的，哦你当然知道那会带来什么后果，你甚至在他出之前就预料到了他的到来，不是吗？哈利·波特，伟大的救世主，魔法界的黄金男孩儿也会有肮脏的小秘密。

你这个自私、贪婪、自欺欺人的胆小鬼！

桎梏着某一小块记忆的枷锁被打开了，哈利仿佛能够听见那沉重的锁链跌落在地的声音，有什么陈旧的东西带着厚重的灰尘汹涌而至。

你早就发现了，那个总是跟你针锋相对的少年，那些他眼里总是藏不住的复杂情感，那些隐藏在嘲笑之下的关心，那些每次都出现在你病床边被绿色天鹅绒包裹的礼物，那些因为你突然转身而躲闪不及的眼神、嘴角的笑意、眼中的炽烈，以及每次擦肩而过总是不小心相触的手指上的皮肤。

你早就发现了不是吗？

“没有！”

你当然有！

有什么东西在他脑海中一闪而过，那个声音停止了，取而代之的是别的什么，稚嫩的、带着少年青涩嘶哑的还有成熟沉稳的以及含着笑意的，他们忽远忽近地嘈杂着，每一个都在争先恐后地诉说着什么，最终它们汇聚在一起，不停地呼唤着那两个字。

波特。

那些声音他再熟悉不过了，它们伴随着自己走过了整个学生时代，记忆中那些充斥着鄙夷以及厌恶的语气，此时听起来却包裹着无尽的怨怼，它们时而啜泣时而嘶吼着，质问着他。

你为什么装作不知道？

为什么？哈利停下了反驳，因为他当然知道答案。

他的手掌在耳边紧握，指甲深陷在掌心里，但他感觉不到一点疼痛。

他那时处境很艰难，伏地魔在他面前复活，战争在所难免，他第一次面对了死亡，然后是第二次、第三次以及之后的更多次，他每天都忙着想要保护身边的人，然后尽可能保证让自己能够活下去，因为他们都把他当成最后的希望，他并非恐惧死亡，他只是不能让大家失望。

他前进的道路上有太多更加重要的事情需要他去考虑了，而来自往日死对头萌生的情愫，是他最不该考虑的事情。

他把自己的那些猜测和佐证都封存在了记忆的角落，选择了一条更加简单的道路——和马尔福家的继承人保持着敌对的关系。

这是最好的办法，这样才不会阻碍他去获得更伟大的利益。

在黑暗中哈利低下头，那覆盖着斑驳锈迹的铁链与枷锁，此刻却反射着刺眼的光亮，仿佛是在嘲笑着他的懦弱。

他根本不是在气德拉科的背叛，他应当知道的，德拉科从来没有背叛过他，他的心意一直没有改变过。

他终于知道那些怒火源于何处。

它们源自于他的懦弱。

他没有权利斥责德拉科的欺骗，因为他自己就是是这场骗局的帮凶。

他帮助德拉科将那些苍白无力的理由着色，让它们变成花团锦簇的帷幔，遮在他们两人中间。

德拉科选择在帷幔的一侧隐忍，而他在这一侧选择了遗忘。

他站起身冲上阁楼，顾不得给布满灰尘与蛛网的狭小房间施展清洁咒，他凭借着记忆在那些老旧的柜子之间翻找着，过程之中被那些翻飞的灰尘呛得不停咳嗽。

当他终于在某个高脚柜的角落里看见那个锈迹斑斑的铁盒时，哈利像是失去控制的人偶一般停下了一切动作。他犹豫着不敢伸出手去，大脑中警告着自己不要打开它。

懦弱。

那个声音嘲笑着他。

长久之后，哈利将柜门缓缓合上，退出了阁楼，他盯着房门驻足良久。

“对不起……”

哈利转身走下楼的时候，将那句抱歉留在了那里，他再一次选择了逃避。

几天以后当赫敏一脸担忧地走进哈利的办公室时，得到的是后者一个安抚的微笑，她顾不得哈利从刚刚结束的那场任务中沾满全身的泥污便冲了过去。

“我记得你们的假期还有一天呢。”在接受了对方的一个急切的拥抱后，哈利笑着说道。

“你没给我回信。”赫敏退后一步，打量着哈利确认他是否无事，“罗恩先回家送我们的行李了，我告诉他魔法部有紧急事务需要处理，我等不及来确认你的状况，我担心死了。”

哈利递给她一个疑惑的表情。

“你指望我把这些事情都告诉他吗？”在确认哈利无恙之后，赫敏才彻底放松下来，她翻了个白眼仿佛哈利问了个愚蠢的问题：“他会直接冲回来杀了马尔福的。”

哈利无奈地笑了笑，他挥动魔杖将沾在他们俩身上的泥污清理掉，然后转过身假装整理办公桌上的文件。

“哈利……”赫敏犹豫着如何开口。

“巴黎那边怎么样？我是说，除了那帮懒散的法国人，听说他们的食物不错。”显然哈利想要岔开话题，但他并不太擅长这个，尤其是在面对赫敏的时候。

“哈利。”这一次赫敏语气中的犹豫已经不见了。

哈利不得不停下手中的动作，即使是背对着赫敏，他此时也能想象出她脸上的表情，那意味着如果他不肯正视他们之间的谈话，他接下来的时间不会太好过。

哈利转过身，脸上轻松的笑容逐渐隐去，他靠在桌子边缘，眼睛不自然地望向别处。

“我已经处理好了，我想我不会再跟他见面了。”

“哈利，”赫敏担忧地走上前，“我有些后悔那么冲动给你写了那封信，我并不是想让你做什么决定，这几天我一直在想或许，或许我不告诉你……”

“不，当然不，”哈利转过头，终于鼓起勇气直视她，“谢谢你告诉我这些，你不需要担心，我很好。我会照顾好自己，即使是现在这个局面，我也不希望德……我也不会希望马尔福因为我而再次陷入昏迷不是吗？”

赫敏皱着眉站在那里，在哈利露出了一个勉强的微笑之后，她才叹了口气，再次拥抱了他之后转身离开了。

罗恩的回归得到了傲罗司全体傲罗的欢迎，这其中第一小队的傲罗表现尤为热烈，有几位甚至红着眼眶去拥抱他，罗恩转头看向自己第三小队的队员们，得到的只是他们充满理解的同情。

这一周以来哈利仿佛陷入了对工作的狂热迷恋之中，队内的傲罗们都叫苦不迭，没人敢去反驳他，罗恩的出现让他们看到了希望。所以当哈利推门走进来的时候，众人都从罗恩身边散去装出一副认真工作的样子。

“嘿！”哈利上前拥抱罗恩的时候并没有发现众人的异样，他拍了拍好友的肩膀，“巴黎怎么样？”

“棒极了！”罗恩显然爱死了那个地方，一提起它来就赞不绝口，“你敢相信吗？巴黎的魔法部居然从下午三点就停止办公，那简直就是我梦想的地方，你真该去那看看。”

“或许吧。”哈利无奈地摇了摇头，祈祷他这一番话不会被赫敏知道。

他来不及和罗恩多聊了几句，就又变回队员近期内最不想看到的那个队长模样。他宣布查理街那边追踪到了一条黑魔法线索需要他们现在去确认，但是队员们都躲闪着他的视线表示手里的工作已经堆积如山，没人想跟他一起出任务。他这几天的脾气仿佛是颗定时炸弹，稍有不慎就会伤及无辜，不到万不得已没人敢接近他。

罗恩不得不自告奋勇站出来解围，他叫上了自己小队里的两个人，然后扳过哈利的肩膀向门外走去：“就当是我休假回来后的复健行动。”

没有发现其他傲罗对他的回避态度，说明哈利显然有些心不在焉。

尽管这几天他极力克制，但是依旧满脑子充斥着和工作毫不相干的东西。

德拉科的声音和那个生锈的铁盒总是在他的眼前晃来晃去，让他不能够集中注意力，所以当他在查理街和其他人分开行动时，在大脑一片混乱的情况下，能躲过那道绿光简直是不幸中的万幸了。

那个施咒者显然没有指望能够这么轻易地就杀了他，在那道绿光从杖尖射出后就转身向小巷深处逃去。哈利顾不得疼痛的手肘和膝盖，他挥动魔杖朝那人的背影施了两个昏昏倒地，那人显然有所防备，哈利的咒语被他的防御咒挡下了。哈利骂了一句该死，快速从地上爬起来顺着他逃跑的方向追去，祈祷能在那人幻影移行之前追上他。

他的担心显然是多余的，在小巷的尽头，那个人在黑色斗篷的笼罩之下驻足于那里。

“哈利·波特。”那个人声音嘶哑着，他的脸隐藏在兜帽之下，他就站在那里没有主动攻击，哈利的几道咒语也被他用防御咒挡下了，显然他刚刚那道索命咒也只是为了引哈利到这里来。

哈利心中的警铃大作，他默念了一道无声咒，给罗恩发去信号。

“身为古老家族的后裔，居然背叛了纯血巫师，你不可原谅！”

哈利挑了挑眉，意识到对方大概是食死徒余党，他小心地挪动脚步，试图拖延时间：“你这套理论可真够过时的。”

那人对此并不在意，他仿佛也是在等待着时机。

“你那个小情人从飞天扫帚上栽下去的时候可没见你像现在这么得意。”

哈利只觉得血液瞬间凝固了，愤怒控制着他他挥动手里的魔杖，不知道念了道什么咒语，一道白光朝那人射过去，依旧被他挡下了。

“怎么？这就生气了？”那人大笑道：“你最近不是又缠上了马尔福家的那个小少爷了吗？他可是为了你敢背叛黑魔王的叛徒，如果杀了你，你猜他会不会好过？”

哈利咬紧牙关没有说话，尽管知道对方说的并不是他想的那个意思，但是哈利还是控制不住自己想象在那个誓言之咒的约束下，如果自己死在这里德拉科会遭遇什么样的后果。

不远处传来杂乱的脚步声，哈利知道是罗恩赶来了。他克制住自己颤抖的手指，尽力将那些不好的想法赶出脑海：“有时间在这里逞一时之快，还不如想想怎么在阿兹卡班里度过下半辈子吧。”

“我当然不会去阿兹卡班，我会在地狱里等着你和你的朋友的！”那人的笑声变得更加怪异了，他伸出左手，宽大的袖袍滑落，露出被黑魔标记占据着的小臂，他念了一道哈利从未听过的咒语，挥动右手中的魔杖，杖尖滑过左腕，那里瞬间破开一道伤口，血液从那里源源不断地流出，没有洒落在地上而是漂浮着聚集在空中。

哈利被眼前的景象震慑住了，那个人的血液在几秒钟之内全部流出体外，他的兜帽滑落，露出的那张脸已经不能让哈利分辨了，他整个身体已经变成了一具干尸，在他晃悠悠地倒下之前，用铁锈一般的声音喊出了生命终结前最后一句话。

“为了黑魔王！”

哈利所有的注意力都被那具倒下的干尸吸引住了，等他反应过来之后，那人漂浮在空中的血液已经化作两柄闪着血光的长剑一前一后向他急速飞来，他暗道一声不好，没有时间懊恼自己的分神，快速地挥动魔杖念了一道咒语，一个护盾出现在他面前挡住了第一柄剑的攻击，那柄血红的长剑在接触到护盾的瞬间就炸裂开来，无数碎片朝反方向弹去。

面前的护盾并没有消失，大概能接下第二柄剑的攻击，哈利暗地里松了口气。

“哈利！”罗恩的声音从他身后右侧的小巷中传来。

哈利来不及出声阻止他，因为这时他发现第二柄剑并非是向他的方向刺来，电光火石之间他意识到，在自己拖延时间的时候，那人也在等待着这个时刻，他不只是想杀掉哈利自己而已！

罗恩从旁边的小巷冲出来的时候，那柄长剑已经距离他只有一臂之远，他来不及念出任何咒语，只能眼睁睁地看着不远处的哈利朝自己挥动魔杖，一个护盾立在了自己面前，将那柄长剑击的粉碎。

他并没有为此感到高兴，因为他看见那柄长剑化成的碎片因为作用力而朝着哈利的方向飞去，断裂的剑身刺入哈利腹部的时候，罗恩只听得见其他碎片散落在地的声音。

他冲过去，在哈利倒在地上之前接住了他，罗恩不敢去看哈利瞬间苍白的脸，只是不断挥动着自己握着魔杖的僵硬的手，一道道治愈咒被施在了哈利身上，但是那几乎无济于事，鲜血依旧快速地蔓延开来，在哈利黑色的袍子上染出一片深色的印记。

哈利几乎感觉不到疼痛，他只觉得晕眩，他想可能是罗恩扶着他的手臂太过颤抖的原因，他的视线开始模糊起来，但是依旧能看见罗恩因为不断施咒而开合的嘴巴以及他猩红的眼眶，尽管觉得有些抱歉，但他还是用尽全力抬起手，抓住罗恩的袖口，在彻底陷入黑暗之前，轻声地嘱托着。

“去救德拉科……”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

整个圣芒戈已经乱作一团了。

在副院长无故晕倒的几分钟后，魔法界的救世主也浑身是血地被送进了他隔壁的病房，医院的所有治疗师几乎都被紧急调动过来了。

赫敏冲进来的时候看到的就是这幅画面，治疗师们都束手无策地围在病床旁边，而哈利则一脸灰败地躺在那里，身下的床单已经被鲜血浸透，的袍子和衬衫敞开着，露出了腹部可怖的伤口。

那伤口并不算长，但显然它贯穿了哈利的身体，赫敏看不清伤口两侧的皮肤，那里正被一团团猩红色的雾气包围着，一个治疗师试着将一瓶治疗药剂滴洒在哈利的伤口上，那些液体在接触到覆盖在伤口上方的血色雾气时，瞬间被蒸发在空气中。

“是黑魔法……”赫敏在来的路上已经听过随行的傲罗汇报了事情的经过，但亲眼见过那道伤口之后她依旧抑制不住声音中的颤抖。

“确切的说是血咒，”那群治疗师中最为年长的一位女性转过头看向她，“施咒者付出生命的代价完成的诅咒，即使是被它割破手指也很可能丧命，更别提波特先生身上的伤口了。”

站在角落里的罗恩发出了一声绝望的呻吟。

赫敏深吸了一口气，强迫自己不去思考这位克劳斯夫人话中的潜意，她收回了即将滴落的泪水，咬着牙支撑着自己走到床边。

“血已经止住了？”这个发现让赫敏又重新拾起了希望。

“只是暂时的，”克劳斯夫人又在哈利身上施了几道治疗咒语，仍然收效甚微，“我们试过各种方法，也只能让止血维持一小段时间而已。根据过往的医疗记载，接下来伤口可能会进一步恶化，到那时……”

可能是因为赫敏瞬间惨白下去的脸色，克劳斯夫人没有继续说下去。

“一定会有其他办法的。”

“很不幸，格兰杰副部长，我不得不告诉你圣芒戈医院所有治疗师倾尽全力也只能让止血维持几分钟而已，即使是全欧洲最优秀的治疗师可能也对此束手无策，更何况那位治疗师此时正在隔壁病房昏迷着。”

德拉科的病房里并不像隔壁那般萦绕着浓重的血腥气，但这里明显也好不到哪儿去，斯梅绥克先生面色凝重地站在那里沉默地注视着病床上昏迷的德拉科，他身后的几个治疗师正凑在一起讨论着什么。

“斯梅绥克先生，”赫敏推开门快步走进来，“我需要跟您谈一谈，现在，就在这里，单独！”

当最后一位治疗师离开病房后，赫敏挥动魔杖给整个病房施了个隔音咒，这才转过身看向站在一旁的斯梅绥克，开口说道“情况紧急，首先我需要您告诉我，关于马尔福昏迷的原因，他曾经向您透露了多少。”

斯梅绥克瞥了瞥病床上的德拉科，有些犹豫地开口说道：“马尔福先生没有告知过我其中的原因，但是……”他停顿了几秒，在赫敏催促的眼神下不得不再次开口：“但是根据他第一次服药后的症状，我猜出了个大概，我想那可能是因为牢不可破的誓言……”

“好，”赫敏稍微压下急促的呼吸，拿出一副谈判时才会出现的表情，“你应当知道这是个秘密，对吧？”

“当然！”斯梅绥克急忙点头，“我没有跟任何人说过这件事。”

“那就好，”赫敏来到床边，低头皱着眉看向陷入昏迷的德拉科，“给他试过你做的那种能量试剂了吗？”

“试过了，只是这次并没有多大作用，他依旧昏迷着。这不应该的，往常只要马尔福先生服下，不出一分钟就至少可以恢复平时一半的精力……”

“加大药量，或者提高浓度，确保他能够立刻醒过来！”

“这……这恐怕不行，”斯梅绥克先生慌忙走上前，“实际上这支试剂还只是在试用阶段，当时给马尔福先生服用也是迫不得已，如果不计后果加大药量的话，恐怕……恐怕会……”

“没时间想那么多了！”赫敏感觉自己的自制力正在一点点消散，她尝试让自己恢复冷静但无济于事，现在只有她还算是理智的那一个，只有她能救下他们两个了，她胡乱抹了一下脸上的泪水，转过身看向担忧的斯梅绥克先生，“如果现在不能让他醒过来的话，他们就永远都醒不过来了！”

斯梅绥克先生显然是被这位年轻的副部长震慑住了，在短暂地犹豫了几秒钟之后，他掏出怀中的几瓶蓝色药剂，让他们漂浮在半空中，接着他挥动魔杖念了一道咒语，试剂的瓶塞应声落地，瓶中的液体向上流出，犹如一道道蓝色的溪流最后汇聚在一起，在魔法的效力下不断融合，最终，那些透明的淡蓝色变成了深邃的宝石蓝。

当斯梅绥克先生挥动着魔杖，让那些蓝色的液体流入德拉科口中时，赫敏紧张到咬住了自己的指甲。

她现在满脑子都是刚刚哈利毫无知觉地躺在那里的模样，她不敢想象如果真的……真的……

不！那不可能，最艰难的时候哈利都挺过来了，他这次也一定可以的，就像以往那样，即使是孤身一人面对伏地魔，他都可以活下来！

可是如果……

赫敏绝望地想，这个世界过于不公平了，在战争结束后，最应该获得幸福的就是哈利了不是吗？但是那些不幸的事情为什么总是该死的不肯放过他。

赫敏甚至不敢想象如果最好的朋友就这么离去，她和罗恩是否能撑得下去。

当那根金色丝线疯狂地缠绕上德拉科的时候，她才暂时将那些胡思乱想赶出脑海，赫敏震惊于眼前的一切，昏迷中的马尔福依然能够感知到痛苦，暴起的青筋一点点爬上他的额角，那里的血液仿佛下一秒就要冲破皮肤喷溅出来。

赫敏转头看向一旁的斯梅绥克先生，他尽管紧张，但并不惊讶于此时发生的异状。

“每次都会这样？”

“没有这一次强烈，”斯梅绥克先生抬手擦了擦额角的汗珠，“但也都差不多。”

赫敏咬着嘴唇在站那里，当她在巴黎给哈利写下那封信后，并没有过多的时间去思考马尔福对哈利的感情，她的注意力都放在了担心哈利这件事上。

而现在，看着躺在那里挣扎于痛苦之中的马尔福，这一秒她才意识到，马尔福对哈利的爱意对他自己和哈利来说到底意味着什么。

她瞥向别处，叹了口气，感叹他们真是愚蠢得可以。

在漫长的几分钟过后，那条金色丝线终于安静下来缩回德拉科的衣袖之下。当他在汗水中睁开眼睛，发现自己身处何处时，只是艰难地开口，声音嘶哑地问道：“哈利怎么样了？”

德拉科在斯梅绥克先生的搀扶下走进了哈利的病房，好在就在隔壁，但这显然用尽了他太多力气，当德拉科站在哈利的床边时，已经摇摇欲坠了。

他拒绝了其他医疗师用魔法搬来的椅子，只是弯着腰，双手撑在床侧，俯身注视着哈利惨白了脸以及腹部狰狞的伤口。

“又一次，冲动到将自己搞进医院，愚蠢的格兰芬多。”德拉科发现自己没太多力气说话，他的声音几乎低不可闻，但并不觉得有所谓，反正他不需要在场的其他人听见。

德拉科观察着那个伤口，那里再一次渗出血液了，赫敏焦急地站在那里，但她知道此时催促无济于事。

在听了克劳斯夫人的汇报之后，德拉科扶住床边的柜子才顺利地让自己直起身，他环视了一圈病房内的其他人，开口时的声音如同他的嘴唇一样苍白：“我想，克劳斯夫人确实已经尽力了，血咒造成的伤口无法用治疗魔法和药剂使其愈合，历史上也没人逃得过它的诅咒。”

赫敏的身影晃了晃，她支撑不住自己般地向后退了一步，罗恩不知何时来到了她的身后，他抬起一只手臂扶住了她的肩膀，赫敏回头看向他，罗恩此时的脸色并不比她的好看多少。

“但是……”德拉科又将视线转回哈利紧闭的双眼上，“我有办法能够救他。”

对面的罗恩和赫敏一起转头看向了他，仿佛被困于沙漠的旅人终于获救一般。

“我需要你们都出去。”

“马尔福先生……”

斯梅绥克走上前一步想要说些什么，德拉科并没有移开自己的视线，只是摇了摇头打断他：“我自己可以，出去吧。”他又虚弱地抬手指了指站在另一旁的罗恩和赫敏说：“你们两个可以留下。”

当门被从外面关上之后，赫敏才开口问道：“你需要我们做什么？”

德拉科只是抽出魔杖，低着头用纤长的手指将右手的衣袖挽起，缠绕在一起的金色丝线安稳地俯在那里，他伸出右臂，让自己的手腕刚好悬在哈利正在渗血的伤口上方，这才抬起头，笑着看向对面的二人：“只要站在那里看着就好。”

说着，他抬起拿着魔杖的另一只手，将杖间抵在右手手腕处。

一道咒语过后，魔杖犹如锋利的匕首一般划开了那里的皮肤，鲜血从他的手腕处不断涌出，连那条金色丝线也被染上了血的颜色，它的一端顺着那些液体低垂下来，有几滴血从末尾处滴落，同其他血液混在一起流到哈利的伤口上。

附着在哈利伤口上方的红色雾气依旧排斥着滴洒下来的液体，但德拉科的血并没有像其他药剂一般被蒸发，两种红色交织在一起像是在相互撕咬着，极力地想要战胜对方。但红色的液体消失了又会有新的补充进来，而那些血色的雾气只能在对方不断的攻击中逐渐溃败下来，在最后一丝消散之后，赫敏知道哈利得救了。

但这并没有让她放松下来，马尔福依旧伸着手臂站在那里，他低垂着眼睛着迷地看着自己的血液源源不断地汇入哈利的伤口，完全不在乎自己逐渐苍白的脸色。

“停下！马尔福，你会死的！”罗恩显然被他疯狂的举动吓到了，他惊恐地看向站在那里的金发男人。

赫敏则快速地抽出了自己的魔杖，朝着马尔福的方向挥动：“愈合如初！”

德拉科手腕上的伤口慢慢愈合了，那里只留下了几道血液流过的痕迹。他脱力般地跌坐进身后的椅子中，眼底漫上来的黑暗让他没有更多力气说话了，他只是无声地动了动嘴唇。

赫敏皱着眉头在泪水中翻了个白眼，感叹马尔福比自己想象的还要愚蠢，她挥动魔杖，病房的门自动打开了，克劳斯夫人和斯梅绥克先生以及几位治疗师依旧等在那里。

“这里需要医疗师和补血药剂，他们两个都是。”赫敏扯着衣袖擦拭脸上的眼泪，冲他们说道。

哈利醒过来时已经是半个月之后的一个凌晨，他已经不似那天一样苍白了，在那些治疗药剂以及充分的休息过后，他看上去似乎还比以前健康了些，他腹部上的伤口已经完全愈合了，那里只流下了一道红色的细线，是德拉科血液的颜色。

他用了几分钟时间才回想起自己昏迷之前发生的事情，那些混乱的记忆让他猛地从床上坐起，之后又眼前一黑倒回到枕头上。

罗恩从睡梦中惊醒，看到醒过来的哈利，惊喜地扑了过来。

“哈利！梅林在上，你终于醒了！”他拥抱起自己的好友，宽大的手掌拍在对方的后背上，让哈利再一次头晕起来。

“哦！停下罗恩，停下！”

“抱歉抱歉，我应该先去叫克劳斯夫人的！”罗恩这才松开他，站起身想要朝门口走去时，被哈利扯住了袖口。

他转过头，疑惑地看向自己的好友。此时哈利正半靠在床头，他的眼神有些畏惧般的躲闪，但语气是不可置疑的坚定。

“德拉科呢？他在哪？”

哈利斜靠在德拉科病床旁的躺椅上，那是刚刚赫敏在痛斥了他居然在昏迷两周之后居然一睁开眼睛就光着脚冲出病房的愚蠢行为后给他变出来的，附赠的还有松软的靠枕和厚实的毯子，哈利想要反驳，但在赫敏的眼神威胁之下只能乖乖闭紧嘴巴。

而一个小时后，赫敏和罗恩以及那些治疗师离开德拉科的病房，只留下他们两个，哈利窝在那些柔软的羽毛和温暖的丝绒之中，开始感谢赫敏超群的魔咒。

还有几个小时天才会亮，但哈利并不觉得困倦，他已经睡了太久了。

他把自己的半张脸都埋进了厚实的毯子里，只留那双眼睛在外面，它们不断瞟向病床上的德拉科，他比以往任何时刻都要脆弱。

“我猜，之所以马尔福能够救你，是因为在他立下那个誓言之后，或许他的血液也得到了保护你命令，谁知道呢？我最近见过太多疯狂的事情了，或许这是最不疯狂的一件。”

哈利回想起刚刚赫敏向他讲述的那个场景，他想要看看德拉科的手腕是否真的完好如初，  
但又害怕上前触碰他。

这时记忆里罗恩的声音又响了起来：“他简直疯了，如果没人阻止马尔福，我敢保证他会像那个袭击者一样放干自己的血。”

哈利咬了咬嘴唇，攥紧了盖在身上的毛绒毯子，他想或许是昏迷了近半个月，才导致现在大脑一片混乱。他不知道自己守在这里有什么意义，也不知道德拉科醒过来之后自己要对他说什么。哈利只知道在自己心底有那么一个愚蠢又可笑的想法，他想要让德拉科睁开眼睛后第一个看到的人是自己。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

再一次踏入马尔福庄园，四周阴郁的气息并不比哈利上一次来到这里时的少，介于那时他才十七岁，在逃亡的路上被俘，由那些食死徒们带到了这里，确实有些战争的因素混入其中导致哈利第一次站在马尔福庄园的土地上就知道自己不喜欢这儿，但是当时隔多年后，他再一次来到这里，被泛着寒冷的空气包围着，他突然领悟了讨厌这片庄园的真正原因。

这是不合理的，哈利想，他记忆中的德拉科，至少在五年级之前，都是个养尊处优的小少爷，他成长的地方应该是另一种色调，和阴冷晦暗完全相反的，那该是金黄色的，和他的头发一样。

哈利转头望向一旁的德拉科，在病床上躺了近一个月让他的身形单薄了些，没有经过打理的金发让他比平时多了些少年感，这让哈利回想起了整个六年级。哈利那个时候整天都跟在他身后，想要破解德拉科身上的秘密，时至今日他仍旧能够回忆起那时的焦虑感，看着苍白的少年神色慌张地走在前面，他却无法探知那其中的隐秘，那种迫切的焦急每时每刻都像洛弗伯毛虫虫一样蚀咬着他的内心。

哈利确定那段日子是灰色的，时而会飘散着焦躁的白色烟雾，但那确实是灰色的。

在他踏入魔法世界之前的十一年，他的人生只有白色，只是偶尔会在他的梦中闪过一道绿，在那之后，当海格带着生日蛋糕出现在他面前时，他的整个世界都涌入了色彩，即便是让他痛苦至今的五年级，那里也充斥着浓重的黑色。只有他十六岁，从那个平日里总是跟他作对的少年身上散发出的灰侵蚀了他生活中所有颜色，染满了目之所及的每个角落。

他并不是讨厌那段日子，他只是……

哈利撇过头咬住了自己的嘴唇，他只是认为，那不该是德拉科该有的颜色，如同此时此刻，他不该像这整片庄园一样，吞噬掉所有色彩让全世界只剩下灰白。

“怎么了？”德拉科的声音从一旁传来。

哈利再次转头看向他，德拉科脸上的纱布让他从短暂的思绪中清醒过来。

那些纱布是他们离开医院之前斯梅绥克先生重新为德拉科换上的，显然这位专业的医生并不太会注意到它们是否弄乱了德拉科以往顺贴的头发，层层叠叠的纱布在那些金发之中穿梭而过，将哈利记忆中好看的金色睫毛和灰蓝色眼睛覆盖住，几缕刘海无精打采地耷拉在纱布之上，让哈利心底涌起一股莫名的酸胀感来。

“怎么了，哈利？”德拉科再一次开口，仿佛只是通过牵着的手就能感知到哈利情绪上的变化。

哈利摇了摇头，随后才想起此时的德拉科并不能看见，他急忙开口，差点被突然涌入的空气呛到：“没……没什么……”

德拉科只是笑了笑，捏了捏哈利的手指。

哈利无法透过层层的纱布看见德拉科此刻眼底的情绪，这让他没由来地感到不安。

几天前，德拉科终于从昏迷中苏醒过来，幸运的是当时哈利就陪在床边，他正在处理罗恩带过来的一些需要结案签字的案卷。

当他正思考着自己会不会因为过于投入工作而变成下一个赫敏的时候，病床上传来的声响让他惊喜地抬起头。

那些金色的浓密睫毛颤动着，最后终于艰难地在哈利殷切注视之下张开了，哈利甚至不经意地抬手拢了拢自己杂乱的黑发好让它们服帖一点，但是在下一秒，他欣喜的笑容僵在了脸上。

斯梅绥克先生走进病房的时候，甚至不知道自己是否该先去检查一下哈利的状况，他的神情仿佛是随时都会晕倒一般。

哈利退到了一边，给他让出了位置，斯梅绥克来到德拉科的床边，眼神不断瞥向倚靠在窗边的哈利，随后他转过头，皱着眉看着病床上的德拉科，神色复杂地摇了摇头。

德拉科原本灰蓝的瞳孔，此时几乎变成了透明的冰蓝色，光线只是穿透它们而非在那里成像，正如斯梅绥克预想的那样。

一个月前，当他扶着几近昏迷的德拉科回到病房拿出补血药剂的时候，却被对方拒绝了。

“斯梅绥克先生，前几天我让你准备的东西呢？”德拉科的声音虚弱，但那其中透出不容拒绝的询问。

斯梅绥克的动作一滞，他当然知道这位小马尔福先生说的是什么。在他研究室的密封柜里，摆着成摞的信件和包裹，它们形色各异，有些伪装成圣诞贺卡，有些从外表看上去只是份再普通不过的预言家日报或者邮寄包裹，但斯梅绥克知道，它们上面都附着着黑魔法或是诅咒，会让无意中打开它们的人尝到苦头。

那些魔法部的禁品是在马尔福来到圣芒戈工作后交给他的，他知道那些东西是从哪儿来的。在那场审判过后，马尔福一家一直被食死徒余党们视作叛徒，致力于报复的食死徒们从未停止过行动，这些攻击信件和包裹也是他们复仇中的一环，斯梅绥克不知道小马尔福先生日常是如何小心翼翼地生活才能躲过这些暗算，而对方将它们交到自己手中时的神色好像那只是些无足轻重的东西，仿佛他早就习惯了这一切。

斯梅绥克对此并没有多说什么，他需要那些信件和包裹用来做解咒药剂的研究，对这位年轻副院长的了解也让他在一开始就懂得如何管好自己的嘴巴。

然而就在不久前，小马尔福先生再次找到他，请他帮忙从密封柜中找出一个包裹，那上面附着的黑魔法能让打开它的人失明，从对方的只言片语中斯梅绥克先生得知，这位小马尔福大概为了完成什么计划需要亲自打开那个包裹。

“马尔福先生，”斯梅绥克小心翼翼地开口道，“我想您现在的身体状况不太适合……”

德拉科虚弱的声音在下一秒就打断了他的话：“我记得那是一个灰色的包裹，上面有着模仿我父母的笔迹。”

在德拉科的坚持下，斯梅绥克不得不从研究室中取来了那个包裹，当德拉科支撑着自己靠在床头准备打开它时，斯梅绥克再次开口：“马尔福先生，我不得不提醒您，虽然过去一段时间我一直致力于研究这些黑魔法的解咒药剂，但我要向您承认这并不容易，尤其是您手中这份包裹，我对那上面黑魔法的研究毫无进展，如果您冒然……恐怕……”

德拉科只是玩味地打量着手中的包裹片刻，随后他抬起头，脸上的笑容让斯梅绥克莫名畏惧。

“正合我意。”

所以当斯梅绥克再次站在德拉科的病床前，举着魔杖为他检查眼睛时，并没有太过惊讶于他的状况，反而是一旁波特先生的反应让他困惑，他不知道魔法界的救世主和他们的副院长关系已经亲近的到了回露出如此担忧表情的地步。

或许……

斯梅绥克低头看着面无表情的小马尔福先生，回想起他之前的那个笑容，没敢再深想下去。

那天晚些时候，走进病房的罗恩和赫敏看到的就是眼睛上缠着厚厚纱布的德拉科倚坐在病床上喝着红茶，而一旁椅子里是愣神的哈利。

“斯梅绥克先生说可能是因为失血过多造成的短暂性失明，”哈利的声音微弱的仿佛他才是刚刚从昏迷中苏醒的那一个，“但是我想，大概那是因为……因为誓言之咒的关系……”

他脸上的表情让赫敏走上前去紧紧攥住他的手臂，以此来给予一些自己力所能及的安慰。

哈利低落的情绪在德拉科准备出院的时候才有所缓解，他重新打起精神，向斯梅绥克先生了解了一些注意事项并悉数记下，将那些魔药一一标记号放入口袋中。

德拉科只是安静地坐在一旁，阳光透过窗子照射进来，给他染上了一层暖意。

哈利刻意不让自己总是看向那个方向，等他挥动魔杖将一切收拾妥当之后才转过身，犹豫片刻开口问道：“我想，至少应该派猫头鹰给马尔福先生和夫人告知他们你的状况会比较好。”

“他们会不顾我的反对回到伦敦的，”德拉科摇了摇头，“这对现在的状况并没有什么帮助，而且在法国他们很安全，回到伦敦反而会很危险。”

哈利没再说下去，他当然知道马尔福先生和夫人的处境。那些食死徒们恨不得要将他们撕成碎片，在战争结束的最初那一两年的时间里，马尔福庄园遭到了无数次食死徒袭击甚至动用了傲罗司的力量前去确保他们一家的安全，更别提那些附有黑魔法的攻击信件，哈利知道那有多麻烦，毕竟他也曾收到了不少此类信件。

虽然最后大多有惊无险，但马尔福先生和夫人显然已经受够了这种被打扰的日子，他们在战后的第三年搬离了伦敦，哈利本以为马尔福也会随父母一同离开，但某天的晚餐时间，斯宾赛思告诉他德拉科将留在伦敦。

“他更喜欢呆在圣芒戈。”这是斯宾赛思给出的结论。

德拉科失明的消息不胫而走，这让哈利有些担心那些食死徒余党们会不会趁虚而入，对失明的德拉科来说圣芒戈显然不是一个安全的地方，哈利首先想到的是格里莫广场12号，那里被层层的咒语保护着，是最佳的修养之地。

德拉科点头同意的时候，哈利稍稍松了口气，他极力避免去回想起那晚在格里莫广场12号发生的事情，这并不是一个好时机，哈利想，他或许该和德拉科好好谈一谈，但并不是现在，此时他的第一任务是要在等待德拉科康复的时间里保护好他，虽然他也不知道斯梅绥克先生口中的短暂性失明是有多久。

他们回到格里莫广场12号的第一个晚上，哈利将他卧室隔壁的一间客房收拾出来，他并不太擅长处理生活起居一类事宜，但还是凭借触感是否顺滑找出了家里最好的一套床单被褥换上，那天晚上哈利甚至做出了火候恰到好处的牛排，当他将那些切割成小块的牛排摆放进德拉科面前的盘子里时，这一切看上去还算顺利。

但是在第二天早上，情况开始急转直下。

当他敲门走进德拉科的卧室，看到的是坐在床边的德拉科、地上的茶杯碎片以及那上面的斑斑血迹。

听见声音的德拉科只是抬起头，冲哈利露出了个歉意的笑：“抱歉。”

在处理掉那些嵌入皮肉的瓷器碎片时废了一些功夫，但在一阵手忙脚乱之后，哈利终于挥动着魔杖让德拉科脚上的伤口愈合了。

这并没有让哈利能够发放松一些。

之后的早餐桌上，德拉科又不小心打翻茶壶的时候烫伤了手指，他原本白皙纤长的手指，此时指尖通红一片，哈利顾不得那些顺着餐布滴洒在地毯上的红茶，他只是慌张地找了治愈魔药出来，又在伸手握住德拉科手腕的时候感受到了对方的不自然。

他警觉地掀开覆盖在德拉科手腕上的衣袖，发现那里的一块杯口般大小泛着血丝的淤青。

德拉科也只是秘密被发现般尴尬地笑了笑：“只是刚刚在客厅不小心撞到的。”

哈利沉默地给德拉科的指尖和手腕涂上魔药，看着那上面的红肿和淤青在魔药的效力下慢慢消退，心中的郁结却没办法和它们一同消散。

他极力地想要压下鼻尖泛上来的酸楚，但自从德拉科拖着虚弱的身体来到格里莫广场的那一晚之后，哈利就失去了他对自己眼泪的控制权。

他从没想过自己会变得如此软弱，那些烫伤和淤青，以及早上的血迹，让他的胸口闷得发痛。

当他的眼泪滴落在德拉科的手腕上时，隐藏在对方袖口更深处的那条金色丝线游曳着钻了出来，它扭动着缠上了握在那里的哈利的手指像是要安慰他一样。

德拉科抬起另一只手，摸索着抚上了哈利的脸颊，拇指挪动着一点点擦拭掉沾在哈利睫毛上的水珠，轻声地说道：“嘿，这没什么，我只是不太熟悉这里的布局而已，或许过几天适应了就会好的。”

这并没有让哈利感到多少安慰，但他至少控制住了自己最近略显发达的泪腺，他们继续被中断的早餐时都没有再说话，但是哈利发现德拉科刻意地没有再去碰红茶杯，这让他口中的黄油馅饼如同掺了草药一般苦涩。

德拉科坐在客厅中的沙发上，眼前的黑暗让他的耳朵更加灵敏，他偏着头，听到楼上哈利搬动箱子，将一件件衣服塞进去的声音。德拉科稍微让自己放松了一点，绷紧的嘴角露出一点弧度，他甚至还有没露出其他的淤青，就达到了目的——让哈利同他一起到马尔福庄园去，更何况还有那些意外收获的眼泪。

在那个额头一吻的晚上过后，哈利整整一周都没有联络他，德拉科并不急于一时，对方的逃避都在自己的预料之中，而那个附着黑魔法的包裹是他在此之前就想好留给自己的退路，太重的伤会让他一直留在圣芒戈，而容易治愈的疾病又不能诱捕到救世主，怎么想失明都是一个最好的办法，他差点要感激那群食死徒了。

德拉科才不在乎斯梅绥克能不能研制出治愈他眼睛的解咒魔药，他甚至认为永远都不要才好。

他抬起手，将刚刚擦拭过哈利泪水的拇指贴近嘴唇，舌尖轻轻滑过那里的皮肤，泪水的味道让德拉科嘴边的笑意扩散开来了。

卧室中忙碌着的哈利当然不会知道这些，他想尽快装好行李，害怕留德拉科独自一人在客厅会再制造出新的伤口或者淤青，他挥动魔杖，让那些衣物自行钻进行李箱，只是在拉开床头置物柜的抽屉时，手上的动作停滞了一秒。

斯宾赛思的照片安静地躺在那里，相框中的青年正倚靠在椅背上小憩。

哈利拿起它端详了片刻，犹豫了一番后便像是做了什么决定般，深吸了一口气将它放回了抽屉。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

德拉科端坐在马尔福庄园客厅的雕花皮质沙发上，手里是刚刚被哈利塞进来的茶杯，里面的红茶温度刚好，不会烫到他托着杯底的手指。

他眼前依旧一片黑暗，但这并不妨碍德拉科感受整座城堡中哈利的气息。

就像现在一样，他知道哈利正坐在茶几另一侧的地毯上，德拉科猜到他大概不太喜欢这里沙发上的皮质，那太过华而不实，不如格里莫广场12号的布艺沙发那般舒适，他计划着等哈利明天回傲罗司后，可以试着用一点变形咒或者其他什么魔法让它们柔软一点。

德拉科开始觉得他确实不太需要视力这种东西了，他甚至可以在黑暗中描绘出此时哈利的样子，他一定是盘坐在那里，那本厚厚的魔药书就摊在面前的茶几上，头顶水晶灯照射出来的光线将他杂乱发丝的剪影投在那些对他来说枯燥无比的文字上。他的一只手肘抵在茶几边缘——德拉科猜一定是左手——手掌撑在自己的脸侧，这让他的眼镜稍微倾斜了一点，通过皮肤滑过纸张的沙沙声，德拉科可以想象到哈利正用另一只手的食指逐句滑过他读到的段落，那些冰冷的专业术语在他可爱的指尖之下也变得暖洋洋了，更别提他正用着自己稍显倦意的声音读出它们，偶尔遇到生僻的草药名字哈利就会停顿几秒思索它们正确的读音，这让那些拗口的单词也变得可爱极了。

在哈利终于忍不住停下来打了个哈欠之后，德拉科俯身将手中的茶杯精准地放回了茶几上的托盘里，他嘴边的笑意也被暖黄色的灯光所感染，声音中也带了一些轻松：“我想我们该休息一会儿了。”

“哦！是吗？太好了！哦不……我不是说停下来太好了，我只是想说我们确实需要休息一会儿……当然并不是……”尽管哈利努力地克制，但心虚还是让他止不住地结巴。

本来这事是他提议的，他在搬到马尔福庄园的第一个晚上就给罗恩和赫敏寄去了字条告知他此时的情况，出乎意料的是，赫敏在回信中并没有像他预料的那样大惊小怪或者斥责他的一时冲动——他不敢保证罗恩也如同她那般平静，因为在回信中他没看见罗恩写下的任何一个字，不过倒是可以想象他大概会呆坐在沙发中嘟囔着“哈利疯了”然后将掉在自己腿上的馅饼渣捡起来塞到嘴巴里——赫敏只是在信中告诉他如果需要帮助他们会第一时间出现在他身边，即使是要前往没有太多美好回忆的马尔福庄园。她还贴心地提醒哈利对于突然失明的患者，除开帮助他解决生活上造成的不便，更重要的是要给予心理上的安慰，很多意外陷入失明的人，都会在一重重打击下最终陷入精神崩溃。

尽管德拉科表现得如同往常一般平静，但哈利依旧对此表示担忧，他不能想象突然失明会让人陷入何等的境地，但他知道如果是谁偷走了他的眼镜，只是让他眼前的世界模糊哪怕半个小时，那也够他受的了。

所以他想尽办法让德拉科的注意力转移到别的地方上来，如果赫敏在的话一定会给出好的建议，但如果他直白地对赫敏说让她帮忙想想办法怎么能让德拉科变开心一点，即使是是通过信件表达这一请求，他也觉得过于尴尬了。

所以他只能努力回忆以往同德拉科相处时对方都在做什么，最后他决定，他可以帮德拉科读一些书，字面意义上的读。

他错在选了一本过于专业的药理书，当这个想法出现在他脑海时，它刚好就躺在客厅壁炉旁的置物柜上，即使他在霍格沃茨的时候也没想象过那些魔药以及草药会有如此复杂的名字，那些字母好像是要故意为难他似的，有那么几次他甚至不知该如何拼读它们，所以当德拉科提议休息一会儿时，哈利差点要感谢他了。

哈利坐在那里伸了个懒腰，觉得自己重新活过来了，他挥动魔杖给德拉科的茶杯中添了红茶后，才接过对方用魔法送到他旁边的一块覆盆子蛋白酥，绵软的奶油在口腔中融化开来，摄取糖分让他本就被那些魔药名字折磨过的大脑开始有些昏昏欲睡。

他本以为这些可口的甜点都是出自马尔福庄园的家养小精灵之手，直到他走进这座城堡，才发现这里空荡的可怕。他当然知道在马尔福夫妇离开伦敦后德拉科独自一人生活在这里，但是让哈利没有想到的是，德拉科没有留下哪怕一只家养小精灵来照料他的生活起居。

“让他们跟在父亲和母亲的身边提供保护比留在这里有用得多。”德拉科这样解释道。

那谁来保护你呢？哈利差一点就脱口而出了，幸好他及时咬住了自己的舌头才把那些话咽了回去。

来到马尔福庄园，他才真正体会到德拉科经历过，或者更确切地说，正在经历着什么。哈利不知道这座城堡具体有多少个房间，但他能够从那一扇扇关合的房门中感受到无尽的寂静和虚无，他从小在储物柜里长大，知道狭小和黑暗有多让人恐惧，斯宾赛思的离开也让他体会到孤独的可怕，但时至今日，站在马尔福庄园空旷的大宅之中，他才明白，空寂和无声也会让人如此不适。

他不敢想象从小就习惯被人拥簇的德拉科是如何在这里度过每一天的，整个城堡空荡荡的，和他作伴的大概只有踏在理石地板上发出的声响。

这种胸口的烦闷在哈利看着德拉科在视力受损的状况下依旧熟练地挥动着魔杖让厨房众多器具们忙碌起来时加重了一重，更别提在那之后一盘覆盆子蛋白酥摇摇晃晃地飘到他面前的餐桌上，那上面摆放得略微歪扭的红色浆果，让哈利脸上的表情变得仿佛他才是那个因为失明而陷入精神崩溃的人。

在那一刻，他想要拯救他。

并不是人们说的那种带着救世主意味的拯救，那种被命运之手推到众人面前出于人性本能的拯救。

他只是单纯的想要让他变回那个真正的德拉科，没有被阴影覆盖着的、闪闪发亮的德拉科，完全出于私心的、毫不参杂任何救世情结。

哈利觉得德拉科正陷入泥沼之中，当然不是因为眼睛的问题，哈利想，大概在很久之前他的双脚就被泥泞的沼泽缠住了，在自己看不到的地方，德拉科正无声的下沉，他是平静的，也是绝望的。

他抬起右手，隔着胸口的布料习惯性地攥住垂在那里的戒指，最近每当他的思绪被德拉科所占据时，那对金属圆环就会烫得他胸口的皮肤发疼，哈利想，一定是斯宾赛思在怪他，而他自己除了抱歉什么都做不了。

刚刚被那块覆盆子蛋白酥勾起的好心情瞬间被愧疚笼罩。

德拉科的眉毛在纱布的包裹之下皱了起来，他可以听到，那个细小的、金属撞击在一起的声音，从哈利的方向传来。

他知道那是什么，那是斯宾赛思留给哈利最后的羁绊。

“明天你要怎么去傲罗司？”德拉科摸索着再次端起茶杯，开口时的语气是如同往常那般的轻松惬意，“幻影移行？”

“大概吧，”哈利挥开了脑子中那些纠缠着他的想法，“或者我可以通过飞路网，从这到格里莫广场12号，再从那里的壁炉前往魔法部。”

“你可以申请连接这里的壁炉到魔法部的大厅，”德拉科抿了一小口杯子里的红茶，“至少可以节省一点那些可怜的飞路粉不是吗？”

德拉科的语气让哈利说不准他是在开玩笑还是真的关心起了格里莫广场的那些飞路粉，他没有过多地纠结于这个问题，只是认真地考虑着这件事的可行性，那样确实能够避免不必要的麻烦，鉴于每天往返于马尔福庄园和傲罗司需要经历四次飞路网行程，那可不是多么舒服的方式。

所以当哈利第二天站在彭斯小姐面前递交连接飞路网的申请时，当然也没有考虑到接下来发生的状况。

“所以说……”这位有着褐色小卷发的彭斯小姐犹豫地开口问道，“波特先生如果我没有理解错的话，您现在是居住在马尔福庄园？”

“呃……”哈利没想到他还需要解释这个问题，他回忆起上一次来到这里时，坐在如今彭斯小姐那个位置上的是不苟言笑的奥里森夫人，她可从来没问过哈利居住在格里莫广场12号的理由，尽管哈利此时莫名地有些怀念那位奥力森夫人，但在彭斯小姐的注视下还是犹豫地开口，“是的，德拉科出了些状况我需要暂时照顾他一段时间。”

“哦，当然，我听说了，”彭斯小姐露出了一个了然的表情，“马尔福先生的眼睛出了些问题是吗，希望他能够早日康复。”

“呃，谢谢……”哈利站在那里，尴尬得手足无措，他不知道自己为什么要代德拉科道谢。

彭斯小姐微笑着在哈利的申请上盖好印章，然后将它卷好同身后的那些羊皮纸放在一起：“顺利的话今晚您就可以使用这条线路了。”

哈利连忙点头道谢，当然主要是为了她没有再问其他问题。

然而在那天下午，赫敏怒气冲冲地推开他办公室大门时，哈利就知道自己不该那么早地松口气。

“我不关心你和德拉科到底发生了什么？”赫敏快步走到他的办工作前，“但是你没必要告诉全世界你住进了马尔福庄园不是吗？”

“什么？”哈利拿起一旁的魔杖施了个清理一新，他刚刚不小将墨水打翻在了羊皮纸上。

“整个魔法部都传遍了，”赫敏双手撑在哈利的办公桌上，身体向前倾过来的样子让哈利下意识地靠回椅背里，“救世主哈利·波特住进了前食死徒的家里！”

“我不得不说，哈利，就算是为了我可怜的心脏，你也没必要把这件事闹得人尽皆知。”

哈利这才看见在跟在赫敏身后的罗恩，他的脸色显然是遭到了重大打击时才有的苍白。

“我没有……”哈利不得不开口解释，“听着，是这样的，我只是在彭斯小姐那里申请了飞路网连接而已，我没想到会这样……”

赫敏不可置信地翻了个白眼，起身扶着额头在原地转了半圈：“哦梅林在上，哈利，你完全可以将申请交到我那里，我的签字同样奏效！”

而罗恩只是向他投来一个怜悯的表情，仿佛他们此时是在霍格沃茨，而哈利因为自己的愚蠢刚刚让格兰芬多扣掉一百分。

“丽塔·斯基特已经在魔法部大门外晃了几个小时了，天知道她做了多少充满胡言乱语的采访，我简直不敢想象明天报纸头条的标题会怎么写，天呐天呐，我要赶去联络预言家日报的主编！”赫敏再次转头看向哈利，“听着，如果有人问你任何问题，我需要你做事情很简单，那就是，尽可能的闭嘴！”

哈利觉得自己如果晚回答那么一秒，赫敏魔杖释放的下一个魔咒就是飞向他的，他连忙点头表示完全理解她话中的意思。

赫敏叹了口气，觉得他简直无可救药了，她转过身准备离开时仿佛才发现跟在身后的罗恩。

“哦天呐！拜托你至少擦一擦嘴角的甘草魔棒碎好吗！？”

被当成发泄渠道的罗恩只能委屈地冲她离去的背影喊道：“嘿！又不是我搬去了自己死对头的家里又闹得满城风雨！”

哈利尽可能低不让自己过多地去在乎这场闹剧，但当他结束一整天的工作，站在魔法部大厅时，还是在众人的注视下低着头挪到了最角落的一个壁炉前。

当他抓起一把飞路粉，抬脚跨入壁炉时分明注意到不远处故意磨蹭在那里的人们都小心翼翼地将目光撇向这边。

或许他该退出来走到门外然后幻影移行，又或者他可以先通过飞路网回到格里莫广场12号，但哈利倔强的毛病又在这个时候冒了出来，他并不想如此在乎那些人怎么想，好像他做了多大的错事一样。

所以，当他清晰响亮地喊出“马尔福庄园”的时候，看见那些等在原地想要偷听的人脸上滑稽到不行的表情时，哈利想，这个画面好笑到即使明天赫敏会冲他如何吼叫都值得了。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

让哈利很不情愿地承认的一点是，尽管他想表现的像往常那般，作为傲罗司内一名合格的傲罗，努力地专心于这一整天的工作而不是总将注意力转向马尔福庄园的大宅里，但他还是在跨出庄园壁炉看见德拉科安稳地坐在沙发上时，悄悄地松了一口气。

听见声响的德拉科转过头，面对着哈利的方向，露出了一个对他来说再熟悉不过的笑容，即使对方的眼睛被覆盖在层层叠叠的纱布之下，哈利依旧能通过他嘴角的弧度，描绘出以往那双灰蓝色瞳孔流露出的温柔。

德拉科就那么坐在那里，他的穿着不像往常那般正式，衬衫的领口处敞开着，整个人都被笼罩在一股慵懒的气息之下，他转过头的样子毫无防备，仿佛不用眼睛就知道那是哈利。

哈利站在原地，内心某处被眼前的场景击中了，第一次觉得从幼年时生命中缺掉的那一角被什么东西填满了，那是斯宾赛思都未曾给予过的能让他安下心来的东西。

他在那一瞬间惊恐地发现，自己想要拥抱亲吻坐在那里的那个人，心底里泛起的冲动让他惊慌失措地后退了一步，壁炉边沿装饰的白色雕花理石撞在他的后脑上，哈利吃痛地捂着头蹲下身。

“唔……”

“怎么了？”德拉科从沙发上站起身时甚至都没太在意磕碰在实木茶几上的膝盖，尽管他对马尔福庄园熟悉到可以在失明的状态做出一桌晚餐，但是在此时这种情况下，他很难能找准壁炉的方向。

他摸索着前进，离开沙发的范围后找不到支点，在即将撞上置物柜的尖角时，他悬在空气中的双手被哈利握住了。

“这边……”

德拉科顺着顺着那双手的牵引走挪动到了哈利的身边，他们站在那手指交缠在一起。

哈利因为刚刚的疼痛，眼里泛上来的生理泪水还没有退去，有好一会儿谁都没有说话。

“我没事，只是不小心撞到。”哈利开口时眼睛瞥向别处，控制不住那些方才被冲动惊起的阵阵余悸。

“你在发抖。”

“哦，是这样，”哈利发现如果不是自己极力克制的话，他又要开始结巴了，“外面天气太冷了。”

这真是一个过于愚蠢的谎言，他刚刚通过飞路网回到这里，而不是骑着飞天扫帚穿过整个伦敦城区，哈利简直想要咬掉自己的舌头。

德拉科则体贴地没有戳穿他苍白无力的谎言，他笑着随口问了句“是吗？”，随后反握住哈利的双手，将它们举到自己的唇边，像是真的从那上边感受到冰冷的凉意似的，认真地帮哈利泛着暖意的双手呵着热气。

哈利红着脸支支吾吾地说不出话来，他可拒绝不了这个，毕竟是他自己说的，毕竟，初冬的伦敦是真的很冷。

“要吃饭吗？”德拉科开口说话的时候并没有放下哈利的手指，他开合的嘴唇不小心擦过哈利的指尖，这不能怪他，失明的病人可不太容易能够掌握距离。

德拉科轻易地捕捉到那里传来的颤动，若无其事第继续说道：“我只能做些简单的，南瓜馅饼，你爱吃的，只是我不知道把它们做成了圆形还是其他什么形状。”

哈利觉得自己现在肯定像个石像一样站在那里冒傻气，有些庆幸德拉科看不见他现在的样子。

在他们结束了简单的晚餐，肚子里装满各种形状的南瓜馅饼回到客厅时，哈利终于肯坐进被德拉科改良过的沙发里了。

他窝在那里，开始检讨最近自己是不是过于挑剔了，他小时候住在费农姨夫家的时候，可是能够安稳地睡在硬床板上的，更别提七年级逃亡的时候，能好好睡一觉就要谢天谢地了，而现在的他居然会挑剔起沙发的材质来。

“在笑什么？”

“我在笑你弄在这些沙发上的花色，很符合马尔福的品味。”哈利用指尖扣弄着那些布料上德拉科用魔杖画出的歪歪扭扭的线条。

“谢谢，”德拉科笑着回答，故意装作听不出哈利语气中的调侃，“现在你可以放心地一边读那些枯燥的医书，一边窝在这里打瞌睡了。”

哈利可没有他那么绅士，面对调笑他从来不肯示弱：“这要怪当初给那些魔药起名字的人，他一定像你一样，是个‘贵族’，”他故意把那两个字的音节咬重，“如同以前麻瓜的皇室，崇尚法语，把每个单词的发音都编的像是要呕吐似的。”

德拉科笑出了声，他因为展露笑容而突起的脸颊被那些纱布边缘勒出了一道压痕，哈利觉得那个样子可爱极了。

“或许你可以到楼上我的书房，”德拉科好一会儿才止住了笑声，他再次开口时那些笑意依旧没有从唇边退去，“那里碰巧有一本‘平民’所著的《魔药手记》，你会感谢这位泰勒斯·菲尔德先生的，他给那些魔药取的名字基本上都控制在三个音节之内，而且也没那么多开音，它大概就在书架上，我记得前段时间还在读它。”

德拉科的书房对于哈利来说并不陌生，在他们总是通过双向镜彻夜畅谈的那段时间里，哈利最熟悉不过的就是镜子中作为德拉科身后背景的那排书架，现在他终于亲眼见到它们了，哈利想，那上面至少有几百本书或者上千本书了，要想找到那位泰勒斯·菲尔德先生的著作可没那么容易。

哈利一边在心里默默感谢着魔法的便利，一边抽出了自己的魔杖。

“《魔药手记》飞来！”

那排书架上没什么动静，反而是前面那张书桌的抽屉里传来了咚咚的撞击声，哈利暗叫一声不好，在他还没来得及念出一道咒立停的时候，桌子右边最上层的那扇抽屉就从里面被撞开了，那本《魔药手记》掀翻了覆盖在它上面的其他东西，快速地飞了过来砸在哈利的脸上后，跌落在地毯上。

哈利不得不给自己多灾多难的眼镜施一道恢复如初，他弯腰捡起那本《魔药手记》走到书桌旁时，再一次检讨自己总是学不会谨慎行事。

一些羊皮纸卷和几支羽毛笔散落出来，哈利松了口气，那瓶墨水的盖子还牢牢地扣在瓶身上，但是旁边的那只墨绿色的储物盒就没有那么幸运了，它的盖子大概还在抽屉里时就被撞开了，此时盒身整个倒扣在地毯上，哈利祈祷着那里不要有太过贵重的东西。

他俯身拾起盒子的时候，里面的东西一齐涌了出来堆在一起，哈利花了几秒钟才看清楚都是些什么。

他呆呆地蹲在那里，好一阵都回不过神来。

那确实都是些杂七杂八的小物件，并不是哈利担心的那般贵重，但是却让他的胸口变得沉甸甸的。

他捡起最上面的那个小小的圆形勋章，想起某个晚上闲聊时德拉科和他开的玩笑：“我确实留了几枚，就在庄园书房的某个盒子里。”

哈利想，他逮到德拉科说的谎了，这可是有悖于他的绅士礼仪，因为勋章上写的根本不是“波特臭大粪”，那里就只是用红金相间的花体字写着他的名字，只有他的名字。

哈利盯着它看了好一阵儿，他又将视线移回地面，那里散落着几只纸鹤，哈利认得它们的样子，也当然知道它们出自谁手。

他小心翼翼地一个一个将它们展开，那些皱巴巴的纸上，画都是他骑在飞天扫帚上的样子，只是少了乌云、雨水和闪电，所以那些用线条描绘出的自己并没有被雷电击中，而是顶着一头被风吹得更加杂乱的黑发冲着画面以外的某个方向咧嘴笑，哈利为此勾起了嘴角，再一次确定德拉科真的不太擅长绘画。

他抽出魔杖，那些泛黄的纸在杖尖之下又变回了一只只纸鹤。哈利将它们小心地收回储物盒里。

除开那些勋章和纸鹤，还有一些他熟悉的东西，比如那支笔尖磨损得不能再用的羽毛笔，笔身上刻着他的名字，那是他从赫敏那里学来的一道精巧的咒语，他反反复复试验了很多次才让那些字母成功地出现在那里，所以印象深刻，他记得有一次他把它落在了图书馆的书桌上后，就再没见过了。

剩下的大部分东西哈利都不太记得了，有一些是写着他字迹的羊皮纸碎屑，上面是他写错过无数次的魔药配方或者被要求重写的论文，大概是他丢在图书馆或者课桌上的，除此之外还有一些花花绿绿的糖果包装纸，他记得有段时间自己特别沉迷于酸棒糖和吹宝超级泡泡糖，那些包装纸总是被他乱丢一气。

哈利为此笑出了声，他抬起手揉了揉发红的眼眶，想着德拉科居然会屈尊去收藏这些会被绅士们称之为垃圾的东西。

那些收藏品里并不全都是校园时代的回忆，在将它们一一拾起时，哈利从中发现了前段时间他们一起去看的那场魁地奇世界杯比赛的票根，以及那块被他装饰了银色裹边的双向镜，他将那缕用金色丝线仔细缠好的黑发收回到储物盒的时候，感受到了脸上传来灼热的温度。

留在地毯上的最后一样东西是一打信件，它们原本被一条红色丝带捆在一起，大概是因为刚刚的混乱导致散落开来，哈利当然认得那上面自己的字迹，是前段时间他派猫头鹰送达巴黎的，哈利想尽快地将它们整理好，德拉科在楼下大概要等急了，但是有时总是事与愿违，因为他看到了被压在最下面的一个泛黄的信封。

那上面德拉科式的花体字他再熟悉不过了，但让哈利僵硬地停在那里的原因是上面用深绿色墨水写下的名字。

“致斯宾赛思·赫尔伯格”

这显然是一封还未寄出的信，泛黄的信封说明那至少写于几年前了，哈利紧张地吞咽了一下口水，他告诫自己应该尽快收拾好这一片狼藉然后回到楼下去，但他僵硬的手指完全不听使唤。

德拉科为什么要保存这封信，将它同那些关于自己的回忆保存在一起。

答案当然是显而易见的，那里的内容是有关于哈利的。

他的好奇心轻易地就战胜了罪恶感，哈利一边告诉自己这是不道德的，一边扯开了信封上的蛇形火漆，抽出了那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，显然它曾经被团成一团准备扔掉的，这让哈利更加好奇信中的内容，他看向房门的方向，像是下一秒德拉科就会冲进来斥责他。

他转回头，深吸了一口气后，小心翼翼地展开手中羊皮纸。

斯宾赛思：

这是我第四次着手给你写这封信，如果你现在出现在我的书房，那么你就能看见我的脚边是些被我撕毁的羊皮纸，我不知道该如何描述我此刻的心情，也不知道应该从何说起，我想要言简意赅，但太多的情绪堵住我的喉咙、缠住我的手指、遮住我的双眼，让它们不听使唤。

哦，梅林在上，你一定会觉得我疯了，但作为我的朋友，你最终会理解我的。

你应当还记得我们学生时代的那些信，我总是在跟你谈起波特，我抱怨他的头发、他的眼镜、他的冲动与自大，我文字大多都是关于他，关于波特的一切。现在回想起来，我仍旧会讶异于我在他身上付诸的笔墨，我关注他的一切动向，喜怒哀乐都受他影响，我那时居然还以为我是在讨厌他。

你那时也一定以为我讨厌他对不对，我们俩真的傻得可以。

我那时候根本不知道我喜欢他。

是的，我喜欢他！我喜欢波特！

我想，在摩金夫人的长袍店里遇见那双绿眼睛的时候我就喜欢上他了！

几年前我意识到这一点的时候，以为自己疯了，或者是被什么人施了恶咒，我甚至去求助了庞弗雷夫人，想让她治好我的病。

你应当原谅我没有在那时就告诉你，我自己也是花了好长一段时间才接受了它，又花了好长一段时间来考虑是否要让这些情感继续下去。

可是后来我发现这不是我能决定的，它们就在我的身体里，已经融入血液和骨骼了。

这让我痛苦，斯宾赛思，这让我痛苦不堪。

我的痛苦来源于我那些该死的清醒，它们让我清楚地记得到波特讨厌我这件事，他一定恨透了我，因为我确实是个可恶的混蛋。

我亲手把他推得那么远。

每晚我闭上眼睛，看到的都是他，他那双绿眼睛在嘲笑我，他说我在痴心妄想，他说我令人作呕，他将魔杖指向我，要我离他越远越好。

斯宾赛思，我快被这一切逼疯了。

我想现在只有你能帮助我了，大概是上天怜悯我的愚蠢，所以把你送到了伦敦，让你成为了傲罗，让你认识了波特。

斯宾赛思，只有你能救我了。

……

哈利瘫坐在地上，僵硬的手指合上了那封信，耳边是隆隆作响的心跳声。

他看不清德拉科后来又写了些什么，因为那封信后半段的文字被人用羽毛笔涂抹掉了，他一定用了很大力气，因为那里的羊皮纸被划破了几处。

但即使这样，哈利依旧能隐约地看出结尾处的落款时间，是他太过熟悉的几个数字。

他咬住嘴唇，这样才能将那些痛苦的呻吟吞咽下去，他终于知道为什么德拉科最终没有寄出这封信。

因为，在那个夜晚，当德拉科终于肯将那些痛苦剖开摊在羊皮纸上，向好友倾诉求助时，他在这座城市的另一端，接受了斯宾赛思的告白。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

哈利迟迟没有回来，但德拉科并不着急，他想自己应该多给对方一点时间来细细品味那些情感。

他手指摩挲着沙发上的布料，刚刚哈利就坐在那里，仿佛上面还沾有他的气息。

他在心里描摹着此时哈利哭泣的样子，那些泪水包裹着他祖母绿的瞳孔，让它们像是被打磨抛光后的宝石，那是怎样一种美景。

那让德拉科颤抖，因为那些眼泪都是为他而流。

他当然是贪心的，光是哈利的微笑可喂不饱他心底的野兽，它们叫嚣着想要更多炽烈的东西。那些毒触手膨胀到塞满整座房子，扭动着游弋在城堡内，它们在书房中找到了猎物，看着他的眼泪滴落。他用他的眼泪滋养它们、哺育它们，让它们获得能量，变得更加强大。

它们匍匐在他脚下，虔诚地膜拜，然后缠绕他，占有他。

那些怪物生于他的心底，但却是借由哈利的一切一点点养大。

他从哈利那里获得的痛苦、嫉妒、疯狂以及爱和恨，掺杂进一些自己的泪水，轻易地熬制出苦涩的浓汤，灌溉给它们，让它们长出尖牙和毒刺，日益壮大。它们找到了熟悉的食物气味，所以贪婪地依附在那个黑发青年身上，不断收紧，想要让他流出更多泪来。

德拉科想，他就是这样自私且贪婪，他想看到哈利笑，但同时不可避免的，他又想看到他陷入痛苦和挣扎，看到他惴惴不安地撕扯着自己的理智，然后伤痕累累地投入他的怀抱，只在那里发泄他的快乐和痛苦以及其他任何一种情绪。

他为此感到罪恶，同时又期待着那个时刻。

哈利走下楼梯时再次确认不会被那些翻滚的情绪弄得哽咽，但看到孤零零坐在那里的德拉科时还是禁不住泛红了眼眶。

他本以为那场战争和之后的平淡岁月会让德拉科逐渐忘却年少时的悸动，那只是少不更事的一条岔路，弯弯绕绕最后总会走回正途。

然而他错了，走入岔路的其实是他自己。

他不敢想象德拉科是如何在那些泥沼中挣扎的，他们邀请他参加婚礼时，邀请他到格里莫广场12号做客时，向他展露甜蜜生活的一角时，他自己，伟大的圣人波特，就像一个无情的刽子手站在岸边，手中握着利刃，每一刀都精准地落在德拉科的胸口，然后冷漠地看着他不断下沉。

他停在最后一级楼梯处，低下头盯着自己的双手出神，仿佛那里真的沾满了鲜血。

“哈利？”

德拉科的声音响起了，他抬头望过去，那个寒冷的冬夜俯身在书桌将满腔的情感倾注于羊皮纸上的单薄身影同眼前沙发上的那一个逐渐重叠交合。

有什么东西扼住了他的喉咙，让他发不出声音来，只能无声地落着泪。

“哈利，你在吗？”

他看着德拉科站起身，朝自己的方向摸索着，对方抬起的手臂仿佛那是一个拥抱的邀请，这正是哈利需要的。

他走了过去，投入那个怀抱。

当属于德拉科的气息和热度透过指尖传来的时候，哈利感觉到那些本就岌岌可危的精神防线终于被轻易地摧毁了，他的心、他的胃、他体内每一个努力维持身体机能的器官仿佛都在下坠，它们像是一起跌进了软绵绵的云层，带着疼痛的柔软以及柔软的疼痛。

他就是要拥抱他，哈利在心中呐喊着，他就是想要拥抱他感受他怀中的温度，想要用眼泪弄湿他衣襟的布料，被压在心口的那对戒指简直要灼伤他了，但是这一次哈利没有害怕，即使对斯宾赛思的内疚依旧折磨着他，但他的心里只装得下眼前的这些了，他终于拿出了一点格兰芬多的勇气，不再逃避那些渴望，他选择正视它们，理解它们，接纳它们。

在短暂的僵硬过后，哈利终于感受到德拉科抚上自己后背的双手，那里传来的温度熨帖着他褶皱的内心。

“我以为你迷路了。”德拉科的声音在头顶响起，语气中带着仿佛久别重逢的叹息。

“我确实迷了路，”哈利将整张脸埋进对方的胸口，这让他的声音闷闷的，“但我还是找到了它，找到了那本书。”

“那就好……”德拉科请亲拍着他有些发抖的臂膀，“那就好。”

“感谢泰勒斯·菲尔德先生。”

“……感谢泰勒斯·菲尔德先生。”

泰勒斯·菲尔德先生在那天晚些的时候就被冷落了，他的那本平民著作被孤零零地放在茶几上，那上面从哈利手中沾染到的温度同一旁的红茶杯一起冷却了下来。

第二天当哈利打着哈欠从楼梯上走下来的时候，餐厅传出来的声响让他有些羞愧地抓了抓头发。

本来是该他来照顾德拉科的，但自从住进了马尔福庄园后，好像都是失明德拉科来负责他们的生活起居。

“抱歉，”哈利走进餐厅时，挥动着魔杖将装满煎蛋和熏肉的盘子挪到餐桌上，“该由我来做这些的。”

德拉科只是笑了笑，借着哈利扶住他的手，走到餐厅的桌子旁边坐了下来。

“昨晚休息得还好吗？”他摸索着将餐巾对折盖在腿上时，开口问道。

哈利在他对面坐下，红着脸点头：“还好。”

他没有说谎，本以为那会是又一个失眠夜，但在接触到枕头的下一秒他就昏昏沉沉地睡着了。哈利觉得脸上的温度简直要灼伤自己了，他以前也曾梦见过德拉科，但是如同昨晚那般在梦中亲吻上对方的嘴唇却是头一次。

他无意识地用叉子拨动着盘子里的煎蛋，看着对面德拉科将食物送入口中咀嚼然后吞咽。

“怎么了？”像是发觉了哈利的异常，德拉科停下手中的动作，抬起头问道。

“没……没什么，”哈利迅速地低下头躲避着，仿佛对方眼中的询问能够透过层层纱布传递过来似的，“只是在想……只是在想该给你的眼睛换药了，每两天一次，斯梅绥克先生说过的。”

德拉科点了点头，冲哈利的方向微笑着：“那一会儿就要劳烦你了。”

“才没有……”哈利嘟囔着，庆幸及时想起了斯梅绥克的嘱托转开了话题，他可还没那么大胆到可以在德拉科面前坦诚自己对他的嘴唇有什么非分之想。

但当他们来到客厅，拆掉缠绕在德拉科眼睛上的那一层层纱布之后，哈利想他确实摇摆那些渴望了。

他俯身看着毫无防备地倚靠在沙发靠背上的德拉科，对方正仰着头，冰蓝色的瞳孔毫无焦点地盯着空气中的某一处。

空气中像是被施了装饰魔法一般，哈利仿佛看到一颗颗闪着光亮的微尘，如同星辰将他们包裹其中。他回想起了德拉科将吻落在他额头的那个夜晚，在德拉科苏醒后，他们都默契地没有在谈论过那个吻。而现在，他们的位置调转过来了，哈利不知道他是否该先轻抚一下那些可爱的金发。

他此时比任何时刻都想要让德拉科的眼睛快点好起来，他想要对方的灰蓝色瞳孔落在自己身上，想要感受那里情绪，同德拉科一起确认萦绕在他们之间的细小闪光。他在内心反复排演，等德拉科恢复视力后，要如何直视那双眼睛，向他表白那些情感，然后从他的眼神中获得回应。

当哈利将嘴唇落在德拉科的额头上时，他们两个人都感受到了对方呼吸一滞。

漫长的沉默后他俯身拥抱住德拉科，将额头抵在对方的肩膀上，享受着此刻的静谧。

“我本来想，”哈利用脸颊蹭了蹭德拉科颈间的布料，开口时语气里充斥着孩子气的埋怨，“在圣芒戈的时候，我本来想让你一醒来就能看见我的。”

“……”德拉科抬手抚摸上了哈利的黑发，“抱歉。”

“该说抱歉的是我，如果我再小心一点，就不会受伤了。”

德拉科感觉到心中的那只野兽畏缩了一下，扯着他的胸口发疼。

“等你的眼睛恢复了之后，我们好好谈一谈好吗？”哈利仰起头，看着德拉科棱角分明的侧脸，他冰蓝色的瞳孔覆盖在浓密的金色睫毛之下。

德拉科收紧了拥抱着哈利的手臂，沉默片刻之后点了点头

“好。”

从圣芒戈的研究室出来后，哈利有些垂头丧气的。斯梅绥克先生并没有给他肯定的答复，依旧是往常的那些无关痛痒的嘱托，这让他有些气馁。

这已经是德拉科出院的一个月后了，他的眼睛仍旧未见起色，哈利几乎每隔几天都要来打扰斯梅绥克先生，而斯梅绥克先生每次都能表现出超强的耐心来回答他问了千百次的问题。

他带着那些斯梅绥克新熬制的魔药回到魔法部大厅的时候正碰上了准备外出的赫敏。

“魔法部副部长也需要出外勤？”哈利一遍抖落肩膀上的炉灰一遍笑着问道。

赫敏无奈地翻了个白眼，毫不留情地回嘴道：“我不仅要出外勤，而且还得兼顾处理傲罗司某位傲罗因为私人情感惹出来的风波。”

该死，他忘了赫敏还在生他的气呢。

上一次他因为飞路网的事情，预言家日报顾忌魔法部的反对没有放在第二天报纸的头版头条上，但没人会放过如此爆炸性的新闻，赫敏能够解决一个一个丽塔·斯基特，但并不能堵住所有记者的嘴。

救世主住进了前食死徒的家中还是被八卦小报们传的沸沸扬扬，各种猜测层出不穷，讨论的重点当然都都集中在了救世主的情感世界，在爱人死去的半年后，搬入了爱人生前好友的家中，但凡有那么一点儿想象力的记者，都能轻易编纂出各种爱恨纠缠的情感故事来。

哈利并不在意那些小报上对他的情感揣测，在他确认了自己的内心之后外界的声音就没那么重要了，况且他有很多事情要做，除了傲罗司的工作他整整一个月都在忙碌着翻阅文献，查找有关牢不可破的誓言对巫师造成影响的书籍，希望从中能找出帮助德拉科复明的办法，他甚至从魔法部办公室那里申请了禁书借阅权限，所以整整一个月，哈利都没有去过除魔法部、马尔福庄园以及圣芒戈医院以外的地方。

记者们找不到救世主，只能将矛头转向魔法部。在经历了救世主粉丝的信件狂轰乱炸之后，赫敏作为魔法部副部长以及救世主本人的多年挚友，被推出来应付那些记者。尽管她是公认的本世纪最出色的女巫师，但也很难以一己之力应对众多刁钻的问题。

罗恩不得不向哈利通风报信，让他尽可能远离赫敏的风暴范围，家里已经被肆虐得一片狼藉了。

“我们两个人之中，至少得有一个存活下来，保重。”罗恩拍着哈利的肩膀叮嘱他时，脸上是即将就义的大义凌然。

“你手里拿的是什么？”赫敏凑了过来低头看着他护在怀里的那些药剂瓶。

哈利想，这打个是一个风暴平息的讯号。他将那些药剂瓶举到她面前，企图以此来缓和萦绕在赫敏周围的低气压。

“我刚从圣芒戈回来，这是斯梅绥克先生熬制的新药剂。”

赫敏接过其中一个药剂瓶，晃动着里面明黄色的液体，看着它们逐渐变成浅绿色。

“里面加了弗洛根和艾葵拉草的种子？”

哈利脸上的表情茫然，显然他对这两种草药一无所知。

“你确实把那些魔药学知识都还给了斯拉格霍恩教授不是吗？”赫敏将药剂瓶还给哈利，无奈地说道，“他教过我们的，弗洛根和艾葵拉草种子会让魔药在明黄色和绿色之间不断转换。”

“所以呢？”

赫敏一脸你就不能多读点儿书的表情：“弗洛根和艾葵拉草种子可是治疗黑魔法创伤最常用到草药了。”

“黑魔法？”哈利将那些药剂瓶小心地揣回到长袍的口袋的动作一顿。

赫敏耸了耸肩：“或许斯梅绥克先生有别的想法，毕竟马尔福可是从血咒的手中把你救回来的，那可是最恶毒的黑魔法了，他的失明当然也有可能跟这个有关系。你最近不是在查阅牢不可破的誓言相关的资料吗，你可以顺便借一些有关黑魔法创伤的书籍。”

哈利想，这确实是一个他们之前忽略的问题，只是……

“赫敏……”他面露难色，光是誓言之咒的文献已经够他受的了。

“哦，这我可帮不了你，”赫敏在哈利开口求助前就打断了他的话，“我不仅要忙着魔法部的工作，还要帮你解决牢不可破的誓言以及斯宾赛思留下来的那个盒子的事情，猜猜怎么着，最近我甚至要应付至少二十个记者呢！”

说罢她便转身离去，显然还没有从上次的事件中原谅他，哈利只能站在原地看着赫敏消失在壁炉内的绿色火焰中。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

哈利坐在马尔福庄园书房里的书桌前重重地叹息。

事实上，在书籍和案例文献中寻找帮助德拉科复明的办法这一计划进行的并没有很顺利。整整一周他都把精力放在了研究牢不可破的誓言上，在众多死亡案例之中，哈利找不到一条有关致人失明的特例，他每扔开一本厚重的书籍，心底就越沉重一分。

“怎么了？遇到了麻烦事？”

哈利抬眼看向坐在不远处沙发中的德拉科，他脸上的绷带胡乱地缠着，原本好看的金发也乱七八糟地一缕缕支在那里，这是哈利的杰作。他给德拉科换好药后，在心底郑重地向斯梅绥克先生道歉，认识到此前不该过分嫌弃他的包扎技术，哈利自己的手艺也没好到哪儿去，此时德拉科看上去就像是一个金发波特。

哈利为着这个想法感到好笑，他走过去坐到德拉科身边，忍住了想要把他的头发弄得更乱的冲动。

“没什么，”他想碰碰德拉科的那些手指，犹豫了一会儿后也这么做了，他红着脸牵过德拉科的一只手，轮番地捏着他的指腹，“只是案子的事情。”

他在这上面撒了个小谎，哈利想，这是个善意的谎言。他不想让德拉科知道他正在忙碌的事情，因为即使哈利从未想过放弃从那些枯燥的文字中寻找答案，但他不得不承认这无异于大海捞针，如果结果不尽如人意，那么他一个人失望就够了，他不想再在德拉科的脸上看到那种表情了。

“最近伦敦好像并不太平，你每天搬回来的案卷越来越多了。”

哈利当然知道自己不太擅长说谎，那些案卷实则是他借来的书籍和文献。即使德拉科现在看不见他心虚的模样，但哈利仍旧会控制不住自己的结巴，所以这些天他从中学会的第一件事就是如何巧妙地快速转移话题。

“放心，我每晚都会检查罩在外面的那些防护咒，我想我能够确定等马尔福先生和夫人再次回到这里时，庄园和他们离开时的一样”

德拉科笑着勾了勾哈利的手指，两人都没再说话。

他们最近总是会陷入这样的沉默之中，哈利自有他烦恼的事情供他思考，而德拉科也总是时不时地愣神，哈利将此归类于失明带来的众多不良后果之一，所以他更加急于寻找让德拉科康复的办法。

最近几天他甚至会在将德拉科送回卧室后自己偷偷折返回到书房，哈利从没像现在一样如此乐于同文字缠斗，以致于连续几天早上他都是从书房冰冷的办公桌上醒来的，睡眠不足导致他在其他的时间段里异常困倦，有一次哈利甚至靠在德拉科身上睡着了，醒来时不得不为了弄脏德拉科肩膀处的衣服布料而抱歉。

他真的不想浪费哪怕一秒的时间，白天他要在傲罗司处理那些职责所在的事务，回到马尔福庄园后，在睡觉前的这段时间里，哈利更想多陪陪德拉科，他已经把一位失明的病人丢在家里一整天了，如果这个时间再忽视他那么也太过冷漠无情了。

这导致哈利能利用起来的时间就那么一点儿。

所以，每天早上他都顶着两颗硕大的黑圆圈前往傲罗司就不足为奇了，

罗恩不得不在某天执行完任务后，杰杰巴巴地问他在马尔福庄园过的怎么样，对方眼底的尴尬和担忧直白地告诉哈利他确实想歪了。

既然只有一茶匙感情的罗恩都已经注意到了他的异常，那么傲罗司和魔法部那么些每天都盯着哈利瞧的人也早已传得沸沸扬扬。

他们中的一些人对此嗤之以鼻，救世主同前食死徒搞在一起仿佛是要了他们的命一般，哈利几年前的那些“丰功伟绩”也被他们在心底画上了污点。哈利为此遭受了不少白眼，甚至已经有谣言传开，说哈利同马尔福家的那小子从霍格沃茨时期就不明不白的，魔法维修保养处有一位同他们一届的男巫曾信誓旦旦说在六年级的时候波特成天都跟在马尔福后面，而每次波特受伤住院他都能见到马尔福偷偷前往医疗翼。

这可让哈利的那些老同学们遭了秧，赫敏要应付的记者又翻了一倍，哈利不得不彻底打消了找她寻求帮助的念头，罗恩整天埋头案件，闲暇的时候还要去笑话商店帮乔治的忙，这倒让他躲过一劫，但哈利在霍格沃茨期间的另一些室友就没那么幸运了。

西莫总是会被记者堵在研究室门口，最后他不得不留宿在那里，这导致利飞索实验室的爆破事件发生率直线上升。迪安在辞去傲罗司的职位后成为了一名魁地奇赛事记者，在他满世界追着魁地奇比赛跑时不得不分出一部分精力应付另一批记者对他的骚扰。最惨的要数纳威了，记者们无法进入霍格沃茨，所以他们都埋伏在霍格莫德村等待机会机会，有一次纳威甚至以为自己被绑架了，在不堪受扰后他不得不向卢娜求助，所以第二天唱唱反调的头条文章就是纳威·隆巴顿被拉格阿玛双角蝾螈咬伤，伤口不断向外喷射脓液，被波及的人要在暗无天日的屋子里呆上十天来躲避阳光，不然就会浑身长满脓包。虽然没人知道拉格阿玛双角蝾螈到底是什么东西，不过这倒是真的吓退了那帮八卦小报的记者，但不幸的是同样被吓坏了的还有学生们的家长，所以在那之后的一周里，纳威不得不邮寄出上百封信向那些家长解释原委。

身为哈利前女友的金妮当然也是被记者们照顾的重点对象，魁地奇赛后的采访环节她总是会被问到有关救世主的事情，不过好在这个时候迪安都会出来解围，将问题从新引回到魁地奇比赛上来，这对昔日的恋人也许会重燃爱火，或许是这次事件中为数不多的好事情了。

哈利对此感到抱歉，他并不在意那些强加在他身上的揣测，如果说在经历了那么多之后他还会受到流言蜚语的影响那也太小瞧他了，但这件事的副作用出乎他预料地影响到了他朋友们的正常生活以及利飞索实验室的维修经费，为此他甚至计划主动去找到那群记者解释清楚，但是罗恩传来了赫敏的口信，让他闭好嘴巴在她回来找他算账之前不要随意行动。

所以哈利算是被软禁在了魔法部和马尔福庄园，他甚至不被允许去骚扰斯梅绥克先生，这倒让斯梅绥克耳根清净不少，他算是整个事件里少数的几个受益人之一了。

魔法部除了那些看不惯救世主同前食死徒搞在一起的老古板之外当然还有些心地善良的人，只是在哈利看来他们过于富有同理心了。这要以飞路网管理局的彭斯小姐为首——当然哈利搬进马尔福庄园的消息就是她传开的，另一种意义上的罪魁祸首——每当哈利在魔法部的走廊上或者电梯中遇到她时，都想直接给自己一个昏昏倒地，对比那些强加给他的无端揣测，他其实更加不善于应对来自别人过分强烈的善意。彭斯小姐总是会露出一副看待受伤的小动物一般的表情安慰哈利，告诉他不要去在意那些中伤和诽谤，他应当勇敢追求内心的渴望，爱会帮助他克服难关。

对哈利抱有这种怜爱情感的人不在少数，麻瓜联络办公室的霍普金斯夫人也是其中一位，她是一位同亚瑟一样对麻瓜世界抱有极大兴趣的纯血巫师，有一次她拦住了哈利的去路只为了给了他一个大大的拥抱，霍普金斯夫人告诉哈利他和马尔福家的那小子就是魔法界的罗密欧与朱丽叶，哈利压下了想要给她解释罗密欧与朱丽叶悲惨结局的冲动。

最让哈利感到内疚的是韦斯莱夫人的来信。

有一晚哈利踏出马尔福庄园壁炉的时候德拉科正在分拣信件，他依旧为德拉科单凭对信封的触感就能够分辨出这封信出自谁手而感到惊奇，他走过来坐到德拉科身边的时候看见了摆在茶几一侧的那个巨大包裹。

“我猜那是韦斯莱家送过来的，他们家的猫头鹰可真够闹腾的。”德拉科摸索着将那个包裹递给哈利时笑着说。

哈利幻想了一下那个画面，埃罗尔太老了根本不能够担此重任，韦斯莱夫人大概是向罗恩借来了小猪，他转头看着德拉科更加乱糟糟的头发，猜想到那大概是怎样一副混乱的场景。

“在笑什么？”德拉科顶着波特式的乱发转过头问他。

“想到了四年级你被变成白貂的事，那大概是我见过你最狼狈的样子了。”哈利不敢让德拉科知道在自己和小猪的摧残下，他的头发比那时候还要凌乱。

“哦，哈利，我还有很多你没见过的狼狈样子呢。”

韦斯莱夫人在信中没有提及陋居的花园被那些记者们搞的乱七八糟的事，只是反复地确认哈利是否安然无恙，她从韦斯莱先生那里得知哈利最近精神不济，所以随信附带了她做的饼干和巧克力，她告诉哈利她并不会相信那群可恶的记者胡编乱造，但是如果小马尔福胆敢做出什么伤害他的事来，她和韦斯莱先生可不会饶了他。在信的最后，她又补充道，包裹中最小的那盒饼干是送给“马尔福家那个臭小子”的。

哈利再一次从韦斯莱夫人那里得到了母亲般的关怀，所以当他擦拭发红的眼角时并没有注意被德拉科刻意收起来的另外几封信件。

当那天晚些时候，德拉科回到卧室，哈利如同往常那般犹豫中带着些羞怯地在他的额头上留下了个晚安吻，捏了捏他的手指轻声道别后走出房间。

房门关合的声音响起后的几分钟里德拉科都没有动作，他坐在床边，身边萦绕着的是哈利残留的气息，温热又美好，但这都不抵他额头上酥麻的那一点来的美妙，他将那些触感仔细地收藏好后，站起身来走到床尾的置物柜处。

他衣服左边口袋里有两封薄薄的信沉甸甸地装在那里，德拉科抽出魔杖在置物柜的把手处轻点，那把手便啪的一下扭转开来，抽屉缓缓地推了出来，那里面的空间不大，摆放着十几封形式各异的没有被开封的信件。

德拉科从口袋中抽出那两封信，上面分别写着他和哈利的名字，它们被小心地轻放进抽屉里，像是害怕惊动那上面附着的黑魔法。

哈利猜测着德拉科大概是睡了，才蹑手蹑脚地去了书房，他给整个房间施了个消声咒才松了口气般地跌坐在椅子里，面前的书桌上摆着几本厚得可以阻挡恶咒的书，都是些关于誓言之咒的。

在从赫敏那里得知斯梅绥克先生配制了治疗黑魔法创的伤魔药之后，哈利就因为那些八卦小报记者的骚扰，没太多机会前往圣芒戈了，他只能写信给斯梅绥克询问黑魔法的事情，而对方只是在回信中告知他黑魔法创伤只是众多可能性中的一种，叫他不要过多的在意。

但哈利可是从逆境中抓住一丝希望就能够战胜伏地魔的格兰芬多，他才不在乎那些可能性有多渺小，他可是个行动派。

所以在同斯梅绥克通信后的第二天，哈利就计划着对黑魔法展开研究，但事情并不如他预期的那般顺利，魔法部藏书局的潘森先生告诉他必须要有部长的签字同意才可以借阅黑魔法相关书籍，然而非常不幸运的是，金斯莱先生前一天才出差去了北欧，大概要两周之后才能回来。

要不是罗恩拦住他，哈利差一点就要为此重新动用尘封已久的隐形衣了。

“你还想让赫敏更生气一点吗？两周而已，哈利，算是我恳求你。”

所以哈利只能为了罗恩的人身安全打消以身试险的念头，作为交换，或者说作为自保的条件，罗恩向哈利透露了一条信息。

“你完全不用去魔法部借，马尔福家就有一整件屋子的黑魔法书籍。”

“什么？”

“我爸爸说当年魔法部搜查马尔福庄园的时候，见过他们家的藏书室，那里一整面墙都摆满了有关黑魔法的书籍，但是因为有马尔福的家族魔法保护着，没人能把它们带离马尔福庄园，你可以问德拉科，毕竟这是为了他的眼睛，我想他会很愿意借给你的。”

马尔福庄园有一件装满黑魔法书籍的藏书室这件事对于身为傲罗的哈利来说并不是一点都不知情，但在一开始哈利就并不打算让德拉科知道有关黑魔法创伤的事情，如同他撒的那些善意的谎言一样，他不想让德拉科失望。

哈利从椅子上站起身，来到了书房一侧的墙壁面前，他眼睛盯着那那里悬挂的马尔福家族徽记以及上面镶嵌的银制蛇头，罗恩从韦斯莱先生那里探听到这就是开启马尔福庄园藏书室的机关，之所以它就这么明晃晃地摆在这，是因为马尔福家的人并不担心藏书室会被外人打开，因为只有具备马尔福血统的人才能解开家族徽记上的封印。

哈利叹了口气，如果他还会蛇佬腔或许能派上点用场，但它已经同伏地魔一起灰飞烟灭了，他不死心地凑上前一步，努力回忆起二年级在盥洗室是如何开启密室大门的。哈利眯起眼睛，抿着嘴唇冲那条银色小蛇嘶嘶嘶了半天，对方也只是用那双绿宝石制成的眼睛望着他。

“笨蛋。”

他无奈地用手指弹了弹那只无辜的小蛇，觉得它和自己一样，有些冒傻气。

下一秒哈利便觉得腹部传来炙烈的温度，冷不防的刺痛让他俯下身捂住了那里，正是前段时间受伤的位置，他喘着气试着让自己平复下来，待自己能够直起身，哈利便抬手掀开了衣服的一角，那条匍匐在那里原本只是一条红色细线的伤疤此时仿佛是有血液在游走，红色不断加深最后像是要滴下血来，哈利觉得全身的血液都在躁动，如同受到了召唤。

他抬起头，发现那条银色小蛇已经离开了原来的位置，它仿佛活过来一般顺着徽记边缘游走着，当它张着嘴用尖锐的毒牙磕住右上角的那块红色宝石时，另一侧传来的响动。

那占据着整面墙的书架从中间一分为二，像是被人用外力折叠起来一般退到墙角，留出的中间那个位置是镶嵌着无数宝石的镂空金属门。

哈利的心脏像是要跳出来一样，他身体里的血液已经逐渐平息，他低头看向自己的腹部，那道伤疤已经褪回到原本的颜色，德拉科血液的颜色。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

哈利不知道是马尔福家的藏书室就这么出现在眼前让他更惊讶一点，还是那扇门是被自己打开的这件事更令他惊讶一点。

他低着头，那道伤疤就安静地停在那，仿佛刚刚发生的一切与它无关，哈利伸手小心地戳了戳那里。

自己的身体里有一部分是来自于德拉科的，这个想法让他的脸灼烧起来。

哈利突然间想冲进德拉科的房间拥抱他，但显然这并不是个好时机，他得先处理眼前那扇晃得他睁不开眼的门。

那上面镶嵌的宝石多到让哈利咋舌，这很符合马尔福家族浮夸的品味。他好笑地撇了撇嘴角，如果眼前有一面镜子的话，哈利就会发现自己那个样子像极了德拉科。

他踱步过去，那扇金光闪闪的门像是感受到他一般，在哈利抬手之前就自动向内推开了。藏书室内的装饰并不如他想象的那般奢华，靠在四周墙壁上的那些榆木书架甚至称得上是破旧了，摆在上面的典籍也不像外面的那些在背脊上有着浮夸的烫金字样。

哈利再次回头朝了房门的方向看了一眼，他突然有些犹豫是否应该先告知德拉科。

他很少如此优柔寡断，在霍格沃茨时期哈利·波特可从没有在获得谁的允许后才展开那些冒险。

但现在不一样，那可是德拉科。哈利脑海中响起了一个微弱的声音。

这是马尔福家庄园，而他正站在马尔福家的书房里，面前是马尔福家祖先留下来的一屋子旧羊皮纸，他突然有些莫名的拘谨，不知道贸然闯入是否得体。或许他真的该像赫敏说的那样，在头脑冷静下来之后再行动。

哈利强迫自己后退了一步，尽管那些散发着陈旧气息的古老书籍在不断地诱惑着他，但哈利仍旧挣扎地在心底告诉自己，他只要再等上两周，两周就好，金斯莱会在他的申请上签下大名，而那时候赫敏大概也已经不再生他的气了，他可以拜托他的两位好友一起帮忙处理那些总是把他绕晕的文字。这样既可以对德拉科保守秘密，又不用背着他擅自闯进马尔福家族密室。

哈利退回了马尔福家族徽记的一旁，有些恋恋不舍地盯着那扇门瞧，好一会儿才强迫自己抬手摸了摸那条银色小蛇，他没去看它是如何游回原来的位置然后只露出头来的，只是盯着那些书架重新闭合，遗憾地叹了口气。

哈利躺回到床上时安慰自己，他已经成年了，是该跟莽撞、不理智、欠考虑以及冲动这些字眼告别了，他不再是当年那个鲁莽的毛头小子了。

但是很快他就不得不重新审视自己的心理年龄是否还停留在年少时期的这件事上。

当他为了逮捕那个试图对麻瓜使用混淆咒的小混蛋而把自己搞的脏兮兮的时候，猫头鹰从圣芒戈带来的一封信被傲罗司的安全审核员送到了他的办公桌。所以哈利扛着飞天扫帚灰头土脸地回到办公室后，看见写着斯梅绥克先生落款的信被孤零零地放在那，他疑惑地在置物柜以及茶桌上寻找着，并没有发现同往常那样随信一起寄来的魔药箱。

哈利顾不得还有些钝痛的手肘，将那把命途多舛缺了几个枝条的飞天扫帚随意地立在一旁，便迫不及待地扯开了那信封。

前几天他向斯梅绥克先生去信，向他描述了德拉科用药之后的状况，并在信中告知马尔福庄园的药剂存量已经所剩无几，他因为某些原因无法亲自前往圣芒戈，希望对方能够随信送些药剂来。

斯梅绥克先生在来信中告诉哈利，魔药研制遇到了瓶颈，根据哈利反馈的情况来看，之前的魔药对德拉科的恢复并没有起到任何帮助，或许是他的研究方向错了，所以斯梅绥克先生建议停药一段时间以免引起其他的副作用，等他研制出新的魔药后会第一时间亲自送到哈利的办公室来。

哈利靠在办公桌的边沿盯着那封信，整个人都垂头丧气的，他不是没想过会有这种可能，他也没有天真到以为几剂魔药就能让德拉科痊愈，但是他不想让德拉科觉得自己的处境艰难，他不知道该如何委婉地向德拉科解释停药的原因，他也不相信自己能找到一个恰当借口搪塞过去。

哈利不禁想，如果能够让德拉科快些好起来，他真的愿意付出任何他可以付出的东西。

所以那天晚上，坐在餐桌旁的哈利满脑子想的都是楼上书房里的那间藏书室，甚至在发愣的时候差点打翻了酱料瓶，在德拉科发出担忧的询问时，他只能将理由推在白天那件案子的主犯身上。

“你能想象吗？他对麻瓜使用咒语仅仅是为了恶作剧而已。”哈利说这话的时候才再次注意到手肘上的钝痛，他忘了要处理那里的淤青。

坐在对面的德拉科笑了笑，喝了口银匙里的浓汤，安慰哈利道：“你应该庆幸那孩子只是使用了些简单的魔法，如果他会黑魔法的话你们就该有的忙了。”

“黑魔法”三个字让哈利心口一紧，被他稍稍拉回的一点思绪又重新落回到那间藏书室上，他看着德拉科脸上缠绕的纱布，心事重重地吞下最后一块炖牛肉，默默地在心底做了个决定。

马尔福家的藏书室里的收藏并非都是有关黑魔法的书籍，哈利粗略地查看了一番，发现他想找的那类都被摆在角落的一个单独成列的书架上，这让哈利松了口气，虽然那至少也有几十本了，他随手从最下层抽出一本不那么厚的，然后靠着一旁的墙壁席地而坐。

翻开了第一页，“黑魔法史”几个字让他条件反射地哀嚎了一声，他挠了挠发胀的脑袋，不禁想起宾斯教授那拖腔拖调的声音，所以第二天早上他从床上醒过来的时候，觉得自己整个脑子里都充斥着那些可怖的黑魔法知识。

但幸运的是，比起誓言之咒来说关于黑魔法的调查进展快多了，哈利在走进马尔福家藏书室的第三天就找到了一本有关血咒的黑魔咒集，他翻过那几页极其令人不适的施咒描述，在最后的施咒效果处停了下来。

那里详细地记录着被施咒者会以何种方式死去，大部分都是鲜血淋漓，还有一小部分充斥着四分五裂的断臂残肢，这让哈利后悔在晚餐的时候多吃了一块小羊肉，那些血腥的画面描写让他差点吐了出来。

好一会儿哈利才平复下来，他将那本黑魔咒集送回了书架，那上面显然没有他想要找的东西，在记载的案例中，无论是施咒者还是被施咒者，无一不是以惨死收场的，他能在血咒之下依旧活着本就是个例外。

哈利隔着衣服用手指摩挲着腹部的那道伤疤，脑海里回想起他从病床上醒过来后罗恩说的话。

“他简直疯了，如果没人阻止马尔福，我敢保证他会像那个袭击者一样放干自己的血。”

哈利咬了咬嘴唇，将整张脸都埋进了臂弯，觉得自己有些想念德拉科了，即使他们一个小时之前才分开。

金斯莱从北欧回来的前一晚，哈利也并没有让自己松懈下来。

那些黑魔法书籍他才查阅了一小部分，但比起一开始的毫无头绪，多少也有些进展，几天前哈利在一本没有署名的典籍里读到了一则记录，在一起血咒攻击的事件中，被施咒者的妻子妄图使用禁术救下自己的丈夫，尽管她成功地延缓了劳伦斯先生的伤势让他多活了几个月，但最后还是失败了，劳伦斯先生依旧死于失血过多，而劳伦斯夫人也遭到了血咒的反噬，哈利急切地想要知道详尽内容以至在翻动书页的时候差点撕坏了羊皮纸，但可恶的是笔者并没有对劳伦斯夫人的结局作过多的描述。

哈利不得不另想他法，他小心地记下了这次事件发生的具体时间以及两位主人公的姓氏，决定在得到金斯莱的签字之后要做的第一件事就是去查找相关信息，或许他能从这位劳伦斯夫人身上找到治愈德拉科的办法。

所以在这之后的几天，哈利一直都在为黑魔法调查上的进展而开心。

但他的好心情在这天的晚些时候戛然而止了，当时他正翻到一本简易黑魔法魔咒集，上面都是些16世纪时期由名不见经传的黑巫师自创的黑魔法，大多是些没什么太大伤害力的魔咒。哈利在读到第三章的时候突然停了下来，这一章的内容对他来说并不陌生。

里面记录的魔咒都是出自于以为查尔斯先生之手，这位热衷于发明黑魔咒的先生显然不太喜欢巫师之间的面对面对决，他认为那样像麻瓜一样粗鲁，巫师应该使用更隐秘或者更优雅的手段来攻击他的敌人，比如一封信件。

查尔斯先生擅长于发明可以附着在信件或者包裹上的黑魔法，这可以让人在打开信件或者包裹时不经意间就遭到攻击。他发明的黑魔法在当时颇受欢迎，尤其是一些不太愿意露面但又想制造混乱的那些巫师。

黑魔法信件攻击事件在16世纪末到17世纪初那段时间风行，虽然附着在羊皮纸上的黑魔法攻击力还不足以致人丧命，但确实给当时的社会带来了巨大的麻烦，于是在17世纪中叶，魔法界不得不颁布条令，信件攻击是严格禁止的。

哈利之所以对这些黑魔法熟知是因为，在战争结束的最初那几年里，他收到过太多此类信件，大多都是食死徒余党寄来，他们没办法进入格里莫广场12号和魔法部，只能望向通过这种方式给哈利制造麻烦。

哈利第一次从那上面吃到的苦头导致他昏睡了一个月，在那之后的好一段时间里他每收到一封信件都要用魔杖好好检查一番，筛选出有问题的都被交给了傲罗司的安全审核员了。

哈利皱着眉扫视着羊皮纸上的那些魔咒，其中一条引起了他的注意，在反复确认了几次自己没有眼花看错后，哈利愣住了。

那是一道致盲咒，上面详细地描述了被施咒者的会在打开附着该咒的信件之后失明，不同于普通的致盲咒语，它会让被施咒者的瞳孔几乎变成透明，且无法用魔药治愈，只能用解咒破除。

哈利僵硬的手指有些不听使唤，他艰难地翻到下一页，那道破解咒语就安静地摆在那里，哈利感觉自己的心跳一下下撞击在自己的喉咙上让他呼吸不畅。

那上面的描述同德拉科的病症一样，哈利想到他近乎透明的灰蓝色瞳孔，以及试过各类魔药都毫无起色的状况。

他急冲冲地站起身，大脑缺血让他眼前一黑，他扶住一旁的书架才不至于跌倒。

哈利第一时间想到的是去找德拉科，然后对他使用那道解咒，但在晕眩恢复的下一秒，他艰难地收回来迈出的右脚。

他当然知道在最初的那几年马尔福庄园也遭受过黑魔法信件攻击，那时候德拉科还曾陪同自己的父亲到傲罗司的黑魔法防卫科移交过收到的那些信件，德拉科不可能不知道这些危险信件的存在。

哈利又坐回原来的位置，他将那本书翻到了刚刚的一页想要重新确认一次。

【被攻击者将在展开信件的下一秒遭到黑魔法攻击，并迅速失明。】

如果德拉科失明的原因真的是那些信件的话，那为什么他从没提起过？哈利不相信德拉科会笨到意识不到这一点。

他想要去问德拉科，但是傲罗的直觉让哈利停在原地，有什么东西在黑暗中躁动着，他不知道自己是否真的想要知道事实的真相。

哈利坐在那里沉默良久，直到双腿发麻才缓过神来。他再次低下头，将那道解咒熟记于心，随后啪的一声将书合上。

他走出藏书室时，脸上的表情并无异样，只是在触碰那只银色小蛇时，手指有些止不住地颤抖。

他回过头，看着外侧的书架慢慢闭合，紧咬的牙关让他的下颌线条僵硬了几分。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

哈利再一次陷入失眠了，这是自从搬入马尔福庄园之后未曾有过的。

只要一闭上眼睛，那道泛着光晕的解咒就出现在他眼前，所以大部分时间哈利都只能盯着飘在床头的灯光发愣。

他试图强迫自己不去思考这件事，他应当好好睡一觉，第二天一早若无其事地同德拉科打招呼，然后在早餐桌上像往常那样聊些有的没的，这期间他们其中的一个会被另一个逗得发笑，就如同在这里度过的每个清晨一样，最后，自己会在向德拉科道别之后前往魔法部，拿到金斯莱的签字，开展对劳伦斯夫人的调查。

这样才对。

查尔斯的那些黑魔法咒语只是一些小插曲而已，致人眼盲的手段多得是，或许还有另外的情况也同样会使一个人的瞳孔变得透明，这应该并不是特例。

但是你应该试试那个解咒，然后无论与否，你都能得到一个结果。

哈利勉强压下心底那个声音，他并不是不想知道这该死的到底是怎么一回事，他只是……

他只是想要谨慎行事一些而已，对，谨慎一点，就像赫敏说的。

如果赫敏知道她又被哈利搬出来扯些有的没的，那么这位一向对外人极度威严的副部长就会露出那种，被称之为“面对笨蛋孩子的家长”那种无奈表情。

这蹩脚的借口当然对哈利来说并没有多少帮助，他依旧在床上翻来覆去，马尔福家客房床上的柔软针织物第一次让哈利觉得不舒服。

所以第二天一早，坐在餐厅的两个人面色都不太好。

哈利眼底的乌青让他的绿眼睛都有些暗淡了，与之呼应的是德拉科略显苍白的嘴唇。

“抱歉，”哈利既后悔又有些心疼，他昨晚满脑子想的都是黑魔法的事情，几乎都忘了还有一道誓言之咒约束在他们二人之间，“我……我昨晚没有睡好……”

“是因为案子的事？”德拉科声音里透露着担忧，即使被纱布遮掩着，哈利也能看到他紧皱的眉头。

“嗯……算、算是吧……”

“事实上，你应当知道，即使是救世主也该享有合法的假期，”德拉科放下刀叉，右手顺着餐桌的边缘伸了过来，哈利还没从还没从欺骗德拉科的愧疚之中缓过神来，放在桌子上的左手就被对方握住了，“或许你该申请一天假期，在家好好休息，我们可以……”

“不——”哈利的拒绝脱口而出的时候才注意到自己语气有些生硬，所以不得不将尾音拖长，让那个字听起来没那么突兀，这让他的音调有些滑稽。

他没有抽回被握着的那只手，德拉科手掌传来微凉的温度让他贪恋，但莫名的又使得他有些焦躁。

“我是说，有些重要的工作还没有做完……”

德拉科点了点头，露出了一个安抚性的笑容，手指在离开之前蹭了蹭哈利的手背。

哈利看着他从容地再次拿起刀叉，从黄油马铃薯上切了一小块下来放入口中，他右手中的餐刀在整个过程中有两次切得稍微偏了几公分，第三次才成功找到一个合适的位置下刀。

哈利坐在那里发怔，他仿佛第一次意识到眼前的状况。

失明只是让德拉科在生活起居上遇到一些小麻烦而已，他从来没有在情绪或者精神上表现出过一丝的焦虑，就连从圣芒戈醒来的那个下午，他也只是在沉默地接受了斯梅绥克的诊断结果后请哈利帮自己泡了一壶红茶而已。

德拉科从来没有像赫敏说的那样，在面对突然失明的境地，表现出过哪怕一丁点儿的情绪崩溃。

等哈利反应过来的时候，他发现自己握着魔杖，杖尖直直地指向德拉科的眼睛，那道解咒差一点就脱口而出了。他大概被自己的举动吓到了，手腕控制不住地颤抖，同样颤抖的还有他的睫毛和嘴唇，而坐在那里的德拉科，尽管因为哈利昨夜的失眠导致他脸色还有些虚弱，但依旧保持着用餐礼仪，在安静地喝过今天第一杯红茶后，拿起盖在腿上的餐布用内侧擦了擦嘴角。

哈利手腕抖得更加厉害了，他不确定自己真的能够念出那道咒语，因为他觉得有什么东西扼住了自己的喉咙。

“哈利？”德拉科像是察觉到了什么一样，他停下手中的动作转过头来有些紧张地询问。

现在哈利的魔杖距离他的鼻尖只剩下几公分远了，只要念出那道解咒，哈利就能知道答案。

但是德拉科脸上关心的神色好像一把利剑插进了他的心口。

如果那个答案是肯定的呢？如果德拉科真的是遭到了信件攻击，那又为什么要隐瞒呢？

哈利找不到任何一个理由，但他知道潜意识里自己并不想要知道这其中的原因和真相。

脑中嘈杂的声音让他猛地站起来，差一点撞翻了身下的椅子。

“哈利？”德拉科这一次的询问中多了一分急切。

哈利慌张的收好魔杖，他后退了两步躲开了德拉科伸过来的那只手，他有些慌不择路地冲出了餐厅。

“我、我突然想起来傲罗司有些急事要处理，”哈利磕磕绊绊地解释道，他冲到壁炉边抓起飞路粉的时候甚至都没有勇气回过头去看德拉科一眼，“我晚上可能会晚些回来，晚餐可以不用等我。”

他跨进壁炉，将手中的飞路粉撒出的同时才忍不住转过身来，他根本控制不住自己的眼睛划过半个客厅寻找着德拉科的身影，在绿色火焰将他吞噬的前一秒，哈利终于看见了德拉科，对方正站在餐厅门口，手掌扶着身侧的墙壁，担忧地朝着哈利的方向。

“哈利？！”

哈利在离开的那个瞬间，耳边只有火焰呼啸而过以及德拉科呼喊他名字的声音。

德拉科站在那里，他听得见火焰升腾而起然后熄灭，那之后整个城堡寂静无声，他耳边仿佛还回荡着哈利话中颤抖的尾音。

德拉科撑在墙壁上的那只手慢慢滑落，他回到餐厅，双手扶上刚刚哈利坐过的那只椅子的靠背，他低着头，好一会儿都没有其他的动作。

他当然察觉到了，自从哈利每天都要从傲罗司带回大量文件处理之后，他就隐约感知到了一些异常的气息，哈利从那时开始就一直处于焦虑之中，

他抽出魔杖，变出了羽毛笔和羊皮纸，那支羽毛笔在他魔杖的指挥下，沙沙地在羊皮纸上写着什么，猫头鹰早就停在了他的肩膀上，在德拉科卷好羊皮纸的时候伸出了右爪。

“送到斯梅绥克本人手里。”

那只灰褐色羽毛的猫头鹰低头衔了衔德拉科的手指后，便扑闪着翅膀离开了。

哈利跌出魔法部的壁炉时还没到正式上班的时间，大厅里零星地站着几个人，手拿着速溶咖啡杯三三两两地凑在一起闲聊。他没心情跟他们一一打招呼，只是急步走向电梯按住按钮，他想表现得冷静一点，但是徒劳无果，电梯门才打开大一半时哈利就心急地钻了进去。

金斯莱的办公室在魔法部地下的最底层，哈利对这里再熟悉不过了，他对坐在桌子后面的秘书点了点头，在抬手准备敲门的时候，那扇门居然从里面被人打开了。

“哦！哈利！我正要去找你呢！”金斯莱站在门的另一侧，发现门外的哈利让他很高兴，他宽大的手掌揽过哈利的肩膀将对方推进自己的办公室。

哈利太熟悉他这种表情了，金斯莱脸上的这种笑容预示着他想要开启一段漫无目的的闲聊和叙旧。

“哦金斯莱，无论你有什么事都请先等一下，我有更重要的事，”说着哈利从外袍的口袋里抽出一卷羊皮纸递给对方，“我需要你的签字，情况紧急，具体理由我之后会告诉你。”

金斯莱展开那张羊皮纸，是黑魔法书籍借阅的批准，他挑了挑眉，走到书桌旁抽出一支羽毛笔在落款处签下自己的名字。

“黑魔法？哈？我都不知道我们最优秀的傲罗居然这么敬业，一大早就……”

“谢了！”哈利没来得及听他把话说完，不等金斯莱将羊皮纸递还给自己，便上前一步将它抽走。

“嘿！我还有事情要跟你说呢！”金斯莱被哈利搞得有些发愣，等他反应过来之后只能冲着对方的背影叫喊。

“回见！”

哈利毫不犹豫地就冲到了魔法部的藏书局，他在黑魔法咒语藏书室的门口停顿了一两秒后，咬了咬牙便转身朝另一个方向跑去。

“抱歉打扰，”哈利来不及等到呼吸平稳下来，就喘着气对办公桌后面的人说道，“我需要借阅有关伊丽莎白·劳伦斯夫人的所有档案和书籍。”

黑魔法伤害藏书室的负责人是一位上了年纪有些半秃老先生，他接过哈利手中的申请，扶着眼镜仔细地确认了几遍金斯莱的签字后，才拿着魔杖颤巍巍地站起身来朝身后的藏书架处走去。

哈利焦急万分恨不得要上前一步自己来找，但门口的那道光晕又将他推拒回来，只有负责人才能走进那间屋子。他只能咬着嘴唇看着对方缓慢地挥动魔杖，从那些高顶着天花板的书架中抽出几本书来。

“黑魔法书籍只能在藏书局进行阅读。”

“哦，当然！”

哈利从对方手中接过书，顾不得去远处的桌椅处了，他将它们都放在脚边随后跪坐在那里，拿起垒在最上面的那一本，在地毯上摊开。魔法世界显然有比哈利更奇怪的人，那位藏书室的老先生也只是见怪不怪地摇了摇头后坐回到自己的椅子中去。

不同于马尔福庄园那本书里的记载，哈利身边每一本档案和书籍里都详细地记载着劳伦斯夫人可悲的结局。

哈利翻过一本又一本，他总是企图从下一本中找到不同于前几本的记载，但是当时间临近中午，他的腿也已经跪到发麻，最后一本书终于被合上了，他挥动着魔杖将那些卷了边的陈旧书籍重新摞好，脸上的表情显然说明着他没有找到自己能够接受的那一个答案。

哈利本来寄希望于这位劳伦斯夫人的，如果这位可怜的女巫在自己丈夫死去后遭到血咒的反噬，只是受伤亦或者是影响其他感官功能的话，哈利当然可以说服自己德拉科的失明是血咒造成的，这样他就可以目不斜视地路过黑魔法咒语藏书室，直接回到马尔福庄园，拥抱德拉科并因为自己的无端怀疑向他道歉。

但事实并非如他所愿，在那些有关伊丽莎白·劳伦斯生平的所有档案以及书籍中，无一不记录着她悲惨的结局——死亡。

在劳伦斯先生咽下最后一口气后的半个小时，劳伦斯夫人也追随他而去了。

哈利搬起那一摞书，觉得胸口仿佛是被那些沉重的羊皮纸压住了一般让他喘不过气来。

如果劳伦斯夫人只是让自己丈夫的生命多延长了几个月就要付出生命的代价，而德拉科让他完好无损地站在这里，除了腹部的一道伤疤再无其他，那么德拉科不可能只是失明而已。

会是誓言之咒的原因吗？因为德拉科这个允诺人利用誓言之咒才救下了中了血咒的哈利，所以誓言之咒也替他抵挡了一部分血咒的反噬？

哈利摇了摇头，他调查誓言之咒的时间比黑魔法多得多，他不能枉顾那些典籍上的案例而欺骗自己，誓言之咒只会束缚住允诺人，它并不会向他们提供保护。

又或者德拉科失明的原因只是因为他没有遵守承诺让哈利好好活着，所以遭到了誓言之咒的惩罚？

但每一个违背誓言的允诺人，他们的结局只有一个，那就是死亡，他们的生命会在昏迷之中一点点消散，德拉科至今能活着完全是因为当初他向斯宾赛思许下的诺言太过宽泛——让哈利好好活着——而哈利也总是能够从绝望的边缘爬回来重新投入生活。

每一种可能性都被哈利在心中删掉了，只剩下最后一个，哈利最讨厌的那一个，孤零零地留在那里。

他能从血咒之中挣脱出来，确实是因为德拉科，而真正让他活下来的是那道渗入德拉科血液的誓言之咒，它背负着要保护哈利的承诺。

哈利活了下来，而血咒也找不到反噬的对象——毕竟它的对手是另一道魔咒——那么德拉科的失明就另有原因了。

哈利将手中的书还给那位老先生，他沉默地离开了黑魔法伤害藏书室，身后只留下了对方的抱怨。

“虽然你可能忘记了，但我还是会说，不用谢。”

哈利神情木然地转过身，抱歉地冲面露不满的老先生点了点头，他此时说不出一句话来。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

哈利拖动着沉重的脚步，黑魔法咒语藏书室越来越近了，门口坐在办公桌后面的哪位年轻女士刚看见他就热情地站起身来。

“波特先生！有什么能够帮助您的么？”

哈利苦涩地冲她笑了笑，将借阅申请递交给她。

“我……”哈利止不住地咳嗽了两下，“我想要所有有关黑巫师查尔斯的资料和书籍。”

“查尔斯？是姓还是名？”对面的女士微笑地问道。

“我……我不知道，”哈利回忆了一下，确定马尔福庄园的那本书里没有提到过，“他大概出生于十六世纪中期。”

“哦！我知道了！查尔斯·博迪卡！有名的黑魔法咒语发明者，您稍等。”显然这位女士对她身后藏书室中的记录了如指掌，哈利还没来得及提供更多线索她就猜中了对方所指。

她行动迅速，比黑魔法伤害藏书室的那位老先生麻利很多，但哈利并没有为此高兴，他宁愿时间过得慢一点，或者这位聪明的女士猜错了人也好。

但从他十一岁进入到魔法世界以来，或者将时间再向前推，从他出生以来，事与愿违这几个字就总是伴着他。这位专业的藏书员迅速并准确地找到了哈利想要的东西，还贴心地挥动魔杖搬来桌椅，她将那些精装书都整齐地摞在放好的桌子上，最后给哈利倒了一杯热气腾腾的可可。

“波特先生看起来好像不太舒服，或许热可可能帮上一些忙。”

哈利挤出了一个笑容冲她道谢，他走过去坐进椅子里，从面前的书山中抽出一本开始翻阅。

如同血咒一样，对致盲咒的调查也不尽如他意，每当他阅读到最后一页时，心里的沉重感就加强了一分。每一本涉及到这道咒语的书中，对它的描述都毫无出入——瞳孔变成透明，魔药无法治愈。

哈利叹了口气，将手中的书合上，坐在他一侧的那位女士正悠闲地喝着自己的那杯热可可。

“抱歉……”他犹豫着开了口。

“有什么问题尽管问，波特先生，我的荣幸。”

“藏书局的书会不会有出错的情况？”

“什么？”那位前一秒还和蔼可亲的女士突然间严肃起来，好像哈利在说什么恐怖故事一般。

哈利连忙开口安抚对方：“哦抱歉，我是说，会不会出现书中的记载和现实有所出入的情况，比如说对某道魔咒的记录错误之类的。”

对面的女士这才松了口气，举起杯子又喝了一口热可可：“当然不会出现这种情况，魔法部对藏书局的藏书都是有严格要求的，那些还未证实或者对魔咒描写错误的书籍资料可是会被藏书局排除在外的。”

哈利黯然地点了点头。

藏书局的工作显然枯燥乏味，这位女士很少有这种滔滔不绝的机会，她并没有停下来的打算：“如同您在调查的这位查尔斯·博迪卡先生，他的魔咒可都是被验证过的，我记得几年前为了彻底弄清楚他的某道魔咒，我们还同傲罗司的安全审核办公室借来了食死徒邮到的您家以及马尔福庄园的那些信件。”

“安全审核办公室！”哈利惊呼了一声，他觉得终于出现了一道光，让压抑在自己心中的雾霾消散了些。

自己怎么没有想到这个！他真的是蠢得可以！

马尔福庄园收到的攻击信件一直都会交由傲罗司的安全审核办公室，如果那些信还在并且记录完备，说明德拉科的失明跟那道该死的致盲咒毫无关系。

哈利站起身，匆忙地向身旁的女士道谢，在电梯即将关闭的时候冲了进去。

他回到傲罗司的时候已经临近下班时间，最近伦敦的罪犯们仿佛像是知道救世主忙于奔波其他要紧事，都体贴地躲在角落里没有惹是生非，所以此刻傲罗们都懒洋洋地凑在一起喝茶聊天。

“嘿！哈利！你一整天都去哪儿了，我差一点就要去马尔福庄园找你了。”罗恩在说出“马尔福庄园”几个字的时候表情难看的像是吃了耳屎味比比多味豆。

“抱歉，等我回来再说。”哈利走进安全审核办公室的时候甚至都没来得及回头看罗恩一眼。

“恋爱中的男人真奇怪，是吧？”罗恩边将最后一块蛋糕塞入嘴中，一边摇头叹息着。

安全审核办公室主任是一位年近五十的黑色卷发男巫，哈利走进来的时候他正收拾东西准备下班。

“雷克先生。”

“哦！波特队长！”他停下了手中的东西，打过招呼之后示意哈利坐在他书桌对面的椅子中。

哈利不等他多作寒暄就开口道：“我想知道关于黑魔法攻击信件的事，我记得所有的类似信件都会被送到这来。”

雷克有些奇怪为什么救世主会突然问起那些信件，但在愣了几秒钟之后还是开口回答了他：“那是当然，虽然现在只有食死徒余党们才会使用它们，但我这里确实保留了不少，尤其是从你那儿得到的，说实在的，光是你受袭住院之前的那段时间，办公室这就帮你审查出了十几封邮寄到格里莫广场12号的攻击信件。”

“我要说的不是这个，我想知道马尔福庄园交到傲罗司的攻击信件都有好好保存吗？”

雷克先生挑了挑眉，他当然听说过关于波特队长同马尔福家继承人的那些传言，他不能说自己对此相信或者不相信，但是拜托了，谁会对八卦绯闻不感兴趣呢？他极力压下差点跃在脸上的兴奋，装出一副努力回忆的神情来，最后从书桌最下层的抽屉中找出一沓羊皮纸制成的登记册。

“马尔福庄园，哦，在这里，之前马尔福庄园确实有送过几批攻击信件来过，它们当然有被好好保存，这可是危险物品，尽管不会使人丧命，但也够麻烦的了。”

“你确定吗？每一封，都有好好保存。”哈利前倾着身体，越过书桌朝那些羊皮纸看去。

“当然！”雷克先生肯定地回答道。

哈利松了口气。

“但是，”雷克将羊皮纸翻到最后一张，指了指末尾的那一段数字，“最近几年马尔福庄园就没再送攻击信件来了，开始的那段时间我们还会定时派猫头鹰寄信过去询问，但小马尔福先生的回信都说没有再收到过那些信了，我想是食死徒余党们放弃对马尔福庄园的类似攻击，毕竟马尔福先生和夫人已经离开伦敦了。”

哈利愣在那里，雷克说的后半段话他几乎都没有听进去，马尔福庄园没再收到过攻击信件？确实，他搬进庄园的这段时间里也没见过猫头鹰带来过类似的可疑信件或者包裹。

“不对……”哈利呢喃着，有什么东西在他大脑中一闪而过。

“抱歉，您说什么波特队长？”

“有哪里不对，你说我遇袭住院之前格里莫广场12号有收到过攻击信件，那我出院之后呢？”

“你出院之后？”雷克皱着眉回忆了一下，“我们当然没有审查到了，你出院的第二天就搬进了马尔福庄园，我们对邮寄到那儿的信件可没有安全审核权力。”

哈利重重地靠回椅子内，眼前的事物逐渐模糊开来，取而代之的是德拉科的笑容。成年之后他们再次重逢，对方的每个笑容都充满着真诚，无论是最开始的尴尬相处，又或是后来的亲密无间，哈利潜意识里从没想过德拉科会欺骗他。

他在马尔福庄园的这段时间里，除了日常收到赫敏以及韦斯莱夫人的关心询问之外，确实没有在收到过其他信件了，是食死徒们终于放弃了，还是……

“波特队长？”

雷克的声音将他拉回到了现实，哈利强撑着自己向他道谢，站起身虚脱一般地向门外走去。

已经过了下班时间，傲罗们基本都已经离开了，只剩罗恩还坐在大厅的沙发上，见哈利从安全审核办公室出来后站起身凑了过来。

“嘿！你好像不太舒服。”他揽过哈利的肩膀，有些担心地问道。

哈利露出了一个苦笑，他不知道该如何跟罗恩解释这一切，他现在连自己都没办法说服，只得吞吞吐吐地找个还算说得过去的借口：“今天确实有些累。”

“那就回家休息，躺到马尔福庄园丝绸的大床上好好睡一觉，别去管马尔福那臭小子，今天就少照顾他一天。”

哈利觉得自己可笑极了，他发现自己条件反射地想要替德拉科辩解，因为大部分时间都是失明的德拉科在照顾他，但下一秒他意识到此时此刻的处境，哈利有些气德拉科（极大可能）对他的隐瞒，但更气的是自己的愚蠢，居然在这个时候首先想的是为他辩解。

于是他强迫自己闭上嘴巴，拍开罗恩挎在他肩膀上的手臂。

“我还有事情要处理，毕竟旷工了一整天，我想你应该快点走，再等下去赫敏恐怕要炸了魔法部的壁炉。”

哈利的眼镜被放在书桌的一边，他坐在那里，眼前模糊的一切有助于他的思考。

他抱着胸坐在那里，将自己在圣芒戈醒来后发生的事情一件件地罗列在眼前，尝试找出不同的答案，但无论他如何将它们摆放排列，最后得到的结果只有一个。

他不能欺骗自己，这是任何一个新手傲罗都能够推理出来的。

时钟敲响了第八次，哈利叹了口气重新戴好眼镜，他知道现在最好的做法是回到马尔福庄园，开诚布公地询问德拉科有关这一切的一切。他穿好外套，走出去的时候也没有忘记关好门，只是在来到魔法部大厅的壁炉前，抓起飞路粉的时候有几秒的犹豫。

德拉科坐在客厅的沙发中，餐厅的餐桌上是在保温咒之下热气腾腾的晚餐。哈利果然如同他所说的那般没有赶在晚餐之前回来，但无论他今天早上的为何表现异常，德拉科都不认为他会记得吃晚餐这件事。

他有些焦躁，时间已经到了晚上八点，哈利仍旧没有回来，而斯梅绥克也没如他想的那样在下午出现在城堡的门外。一早他寄出的信是向斯梅绥克询问近期哈利是否有向他问起过什么，如果可以的话他希望斯梅绥克可以抽时间（最好是工作时间，那样可以避开哈利）来马尔福庄园一趟。

德拉科没有得到斯梅绥克的任何回应，反而是在晚餐之前收到了两封信。他摸上信封的下一秒就确定这又是那帮可恶的食死徒寄来的攻击信件，只有那群粗鲁又没品的家伙才会使用如此粗糙的纸张作为信封。

他本想将它们送回楼上卧室的抽屉中，但在起身时又有些犹豫。

他怕在这短短的几分钟里哈利突然回来，德拉科不想让他在跨出壁炉的时候发现没有人在等他，那感觉确实不好受，他曾经经历过太多次了。

最后，德拉科只得将那两封信在口袋里放好，一动不动地坐在沙发里，伴着眼前的黑暗感受时间的流逝。

他越发焦躁了，同心中的怪兽一起，他们已经很久没有离开哈利这么长时间了。

他有的时候觉得自己像中了毒瘾一般，在最初斯宾赛思还活着的的那段时间里，他本以为每隔一段时间格里莫广场12号对他发出的邀请就能让他满足，但是他错了，错得离谱。在一次次的接触中他发现自己连同心底的那只怪兽越来越食髓知味。

光是那些短暂的会面已经满足不了他们了。

他当然承认自己并不是什么具有正义感的好人，但某一天早上，他从床上醒来，盯着刻满浮雕的天花板，第一次被自己心中的阴暗和恶魔吓到了。他不知道自己还能撑多久，嫉妒和疯狂差点将他撕碎。所以当圣芒戈打算在巴黎建立分院的时候，他主动提出前往，他那时想，不出意外的话分院建成后他也将搬离伦敦前往法国，因为他不知道再继续留在伦敦，最终自己是否会被那只怪兽吞没。

他不当然不会介意自己是否变得黑暗，但是他怕那个黑暗的自己会忍不住伤害哈利。

但是最后奇迹出现了，斯宾赛思的突然死亡让他又重获新生一般。他再次接近哈利，以另一种身份，带着暧昧的触碰和无微不至的呵护，如同他一直都想做的那样。

但他心中的野兽越发贪婪了，直到现在，仅仅是同哈利分离十二个小时而已，它已经疯狂到挥动着歹毒的触手，不断鞭笞着他的内心让他体无完肤了。

所以，当壁炉那边传来响动的时候，德拉科就像是在水中溺死的前一秒被人拖上了岸，他猛地站起身，茫然地向那个方向伸出手去，害怕刚刚的声音只是自己的幻觉。

“哈利？”

刚刚鼓起的勇气在这一瞬间消散了。在德拉科伸出手来的时候，哈利想或许这一切都只是自己的胡思乱想而已。他可以将问题推给明天、后天，或者下一周，这样他就可以毫无顾忌地抓住那只伸向他的手。

这想法让哈利松了口气。他走过去，在握住那些冰冷的手指时，压在喉咙处的那些沉甸甸的东西奇迹般地变得轻飘飘的了。

他收紧了手上的力道，告诉他，他回来了。

他们一起用了晚餐，这时候哈利才感觉到饥饿，这是当然的了，毕竟一整天他都没有碰过食物，那位可亲的女士端来热可可时他都没有心思看一眼。哈利将所有配菜都吃个精光，在将最后一滴南瓜汁倒入口中之后才心满意足地离开餐桌。

“忙碌的一天对吗？你现在该做的事就是上楼去休息。”在哈利栽倒在沙发上昏昏欲睡的时候，德拉科站在他腿边弯腰抓住了他的胳膊。

他就是在这个时候看见那东西的，就在德拉科口袋的边缘处，白色的一角露了出来，哈利仔细辨认了几秒钟后，心脏蓦地下坠。

那大概是两封信，就在德拉科的口袋中。

哈利木然地借着德拉科的力道站起身。他们走上第一个台阶的时候，哈利开口了：“今天，有猫头鹰送来我的信件吗？”

德拉科嘴角的笑容僵硬了一秒，随后他将那个笑容扩散开来，他掩饰得很好，但没有逃过哈利的眼睛。

“没有，怎么了？”

哈利沉默了几秒钟后，将视线从德拉科的脸上转开，他几乎听不见自己在说什么了：“没事，只是好多天没有收到韦斯莱夫人的来信了。”

“或许明天小猪就会带着他做好的一大包饼干也说不定呢。”

“但愿……”

德拉科不知道那是不是他的错觉，哈利那只被他握住的手，在某个瞬间突然变得冰冷起来。

他回到自己的卧室，像往常那样坐在床边，等待着哈利每晚都会落在他额头上的晚安吻，有那么几秒钟德拉科甚至以为哈利已经离开了，在他想要开口询问的前一秒，熟悉的柔软触感落在了他的额前，这让他松了口气。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

随后是脚步声，它们走向房门处，几秒钟之后，那个方向传来房门闭合的声音。

德拉科坐在那里，几秒钟的愣神之后才重重地呼出一口气，他抬手摸了摸刚刚哈利亲吻的那块皮肤，觉得自己刚刚太过幼稚，莫名其妙地患得患失，又莫名其妙地因为一个吻而满足，他笑了笑，然后站起身。

像每一次那样，德拉科抽出魔杖然后在置物柜抽屉的把手处轻点，啪的一声，把手自动扭转开，抽屉向外拉出，德拉科从口袋中抽出先前收好的那两封还带着他体温的信，将它们小心地放进抽屉。

“那是什么？”

德拉科僵硬地转过头，哈利的声音从房门的方向传来。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

“那是什么？”哈利哈利的声音透露着异常的坚定和冷静，他不像是在询问，而是终于找到答案般地叹息。身后的那扇房门紧闭着，宽大的卧室里只有他们两个，声音撞击在四周的墙壁上，最后都被反射到德拉科的耳朵里。

德拉科没有动，他只是站在那里，面向哈利声音的方向，手腕还撑在实木抽屉的边沿处，棱角把那里的皮肤硌得生疼。

“哈利……”

“德拉科，你不会骗我的，对吗？”哈利的声音突然变得异常的温柔，仿佛下一秒就要拥他入怀一般，“所以，告诉我，那是什么？”

德拉科心中的怪兽颤抖着缩在角落，它害怕了。

哈利确实懂得如何找到最好的的办法让自己得到想要的答案，德拉科本来要脱口而出的借口在那一刻被哈利的温柔所化成的利剑一一斩断，哑口无言。

这不能怪他，他们之间从一开始就是一场不公平的对峙，德拉科的软肋暴露的太过明显，而哈利是全伦敦最优秀的傲罗，他总是能不费吹灰之力就打的德拉科丢盔卸甲。

“抱歉……”长久的沉默之后，德拉科举起了白旗，他投降了，光是想象着哈利此时紧蹙的眉头、被蒙上一层失望的绿眼睛以及抿成一条直线的嘴唇，他就没办法再骗他了，“抱歉。”

哈利终于承受不住般地靠在身后的雕花木门上，他感受不到那上面尖锐凸出所带来的疼痛，愤怒让他身体的每个部分都麻痹了。

他想知道德拉科为什么这么做，但是心底有一个答案已经呼之欲出了，如果是以前他只会笑着说这就是德拉科·马尔福，这就是斯莱特林的传统，但是现在不一样了，他眼前的人不再是哪个“别人”了，他是……他是德拉科啊……

哈利缓缓提起手，杖尖再次指向德拉科。

“四分五裂。”

那些同金发缠绕在一起的绷带变得薄如蝉翼，一片片分散、脱离，然后跌落在德拉科脚边的地毯上，像是破碎的蛛网。

哈利终于又能看见那些他喜欢的金色睫毛了，它们正安静熨帖地呆在德拉科眼下的皮肤上，然后在他的注视下轻轻地抖动着。

德拉科睁开了眼睛，露出了几近透明的瞳孔。

哈利伸出的手臂止不住地颤抖，手中的魔杖仿佛是感应到主人的内心的挣扎，杖尖不断地迸射出红色的微光，他几乎是用气声才念出了那道解咒。

黑暗逐渐消散开来，然后是整个变成灰白色的世界，只剩下不远处的那一点绿。德拉科移动着视线，最后同哈利的相接，那里有他最喜欢的颜色。

他房间内一切能想到的装饰都是那个颜色，就连布雷斯都曾经打趣他太过热爱自己的学院，没人知道他的秘密，只有斯宾赛思在走进他房间的时候，总会投来一个意味深长的笑容。他是他的朋友，也是他的敌人，早在自己向他挥出那一拳的时候，德拉科就知道哈利是他们之间心照不宣的秘密了，那之后每个来自格里莫广场12号的邀约都是对方发来的挑衅，而每一次德拉科都心甘情愿地赴约，因为那里有德拉科想要见的一双眼睛。

德拉科就那么看着哈利，那对祖母绿太过耀眼，它们散发着他一直都渴望着的光芒，让他突然想起十一岁刚入学时央求母亲买给他一对宝石袖扣，他在三年级的时候得到了那份礼物，但自那之后从没戴过它们，因为在那双眼睛的衬托下，连宝石也会顿时黯然失色。

那些浓密的黑色睫毛在他的注视中抖动了一下，下一秒整个世界都以它为中心晕开了颜色。德拉科又可以看到暖黄色的灯光，象牙白的木门以及发亮的银器，但他一点都不在乎了。

“头发长了些，”德拉科开口时声音里掺杂着久未谋面般的思念，他仿佛有一个世纪那么久没见过哈利的脸了，“人也瘦了。”

哈利的绿眼睛因为怒火更加熠熠生辉了，他想要冲过来，但是在迈出第一步的时候就停了下来，紧握着魔杖的手垂在身侧不断颤抖着，同样颤抖着的还有他的声音：“你要说的就只有这些？”

德拉科只能无言地望着他。

“你要说的就只有这些吗？”哈利终于控制不住冲对面的人喊道，“你不打算告诉我你的眼睛，还有那些信件到底是怎么回事吗？”

沉默了片刻后，德拉科再次开口：“抱歉……”

“别再道歉了！”哈利喘息着，因为过度呼吸他的喉咙发疼，声音也跟着嘶哑了起来，“告诉我你的眼睛到底该死的是怎么回事！”

“我……”德拉科垂下双臂，将整个身体都转向对面愤怒的哈利，在刚刚哈利撞见那些信后，答案当然不言而喻了，“我只是……我只是想让你留在我身边。”

哈利强撑着的眼泪因为愤怒的震动终于从眼尾流了下来，那些温热的液体顺着他脸颊的轮廓流到下颌处，最后汇聚在一起，滴落下来。这是他早就该想到的答案，也是他最不想要的答案。

“你宁愿伤害自己身体，就只是为了这个？”哈利强咬着牙关，“你怎么能为了这个就对自己做出这些事？我差一点就放弃了，我以为你一辈子都没办法再看见东西了！我害怕极了，我怕你再也看不见了！你现在告诉我你只是为了这种可笑的理由？”

下一秒他就后悔自己因冲动脱口而出的话了，因为他看见站在对面的德拉科仿佛遭受重击一般，脸色瞬间苍白下去，整个人都摇摇欲坠的。

“可笑？”德拉科平静的面具在哈利说出那个词的时候终于出现了一道裂纹，“你认为这可笑么，哈利？”

“……至少这不值得。”哈利因为他脸上的表情而迟疑了一下。

“这当然值得！”德拉科双眼也开始泛出红晕，他的耳膜上只听得到心跳的撞击声，连指尖嘴唇都开始发麻，那些压抑已久的感情因为哈利的质问而不安地躁动着，让他顾不得其他了，“为了你这一切当然值得！”

“即使是冒着永远都看不见的危险？”

德拉科笑了一下，脸颊隆起的幅度让积聚在他眼里的那些泪水也跟着流了下来。

他答非所问：“我讨厌韦斯莱和格兰杰，哈利，你知道为什么吗？”

“……”

“即使到现在我仍旧讨厌他们，因为他们可以肆无忌惮地不用任何理由就能要求你留在他们身边，而我，”德拉科转动了一下手腕，那条金色丝线匐在那里不安地躁动着，“而我，面对你时没有任何筹码，哈利，我连死都不怕，区区一双眼睛而已，我才不在乎……”

“可是我在乎！”哈利终于喊了出来，他的怒火燎原一般地灼烧着身体每一寸，他可以原谅德拉科欺骗他，可以原谅德拉科对他的隐瞒，但是他不能原谅德拉科如此伤害自己。在经历过那么多事情之后，他身边的人一个个死去之后，他一次次地从痛苦中挣扎着爬出来之后，德拉科能够活着对他来说已经是最大的幸运了，他怎么可以如此轻易地挥霍自己的生命？区区一双眼睛而已？他怎么敢说出这样的话？

德拉科在他的怒视之下没有再开口，只是同哈利一样，无声地落着泪。

“所以从一开始都是你的算计是吗？从葬礼后你去格里莫广场12号开始，用你自己作为代价，这一切都在你的计划之中是吗？如果我没有如你所愿，你打算伤害自己到什么地步呢？你真的一点都不在乎吗？”

“不然我能怎么样？难道让我眼睁睁看着你跟着斯宾赛思一起去死吗？又或者看着你走出痛苦最后再投入别人的怀抱？我不要再经历一次了，哈利，我除了以自己为筹码没有其他办法了，只有这样才能让你真正地看到我。”

“你完全可以跟我坦白！”

德拉科歪着头，仿佛听不懂哈利在说什么：“坦白？你要我坦白什么呢？”

哈利在他的注视下突然有些慌乱了，他的视线游弋开来，不敢去看德拉科：“坦白……坦白你那些感情，然后我们……我们可以，可以一起面对……”

“最后你就会像当年那样逃避，对吗？”

“什么？”哈利再次看向德拉科，他那灰蓝色的瞳孔不断涌出的泪水，从刚刚开始就没有停下来过。

德拉科嗤笑了一声，原本好看的眉毛都皱在一起：“你当年不就知道我的感情么？然后你是怎么做的呢？”

“我……”哈利退无可退了，他紧紧地贴着身后的木门，“我没有，我不知道……”

“你没有？你敢说那些年对你来说，我就只是个死对头而已吗？”

“我……”

德拉科脸上的泪水太过狰狞，汹涌的情感终于冲破了封印，将他的一切都淹没了，那张陪伴他多年的面具也被冲击得支离破碎，他突然就什么都不在乎了，他早就设想会有这么一天，他的救世主将他从泥沼中拯救出来，然后像刽子手一样审判他的生死。

“你那时就知道了不是吗？然后你没有选择和我一起面对，你逃避了，为了你们所谓的那些更伟大的利益。所以你不敢看我的眼睛，也不敢停下来哪怕听我说一句话，整天都躲着我，你那时候就害怕了，你怕我和你坦白，那样你就不得不面对那些该死的感情了。哈利，我只是你前进道路上的绊脚石而已，而你现在跟我说，我早该跟你坦白？然后呢？然后等着你再次踢开我？”

“我不会的！”哈利急着否认，他真的被德拉科的表情吓到了，对面的人仿佛又变回了那个少年时代的马尔福，他褪去了温文尔雅的绅士风度，暴露出遍体鳞伤的血腥以及痛苦，不断质问着他无法回答的问题。

“你当然会！你那时就已经踢开我一次了不是吗？现在当然可以踢开我第二次！”

“……”

“你跟我一样，从那个时候就是个懦夫。”

“我……”

“哈利，我有多爱你，就有多恨你。”

他们透过泪水互相望着对方，在那些被液体分割的碎片中执着地不肯移开视线。

德拉科抬步向哈利走去，向着年少时代就蕴藏在心底的绮丽美梦走去。

一步。

他回想起第一次见到哈利的那个场景，在摩金夫人长袍店，那时候他还不知道这个矮小的黑发男孩儿就是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，他心里唯一想的就是，世界上为什么有这么好看的绿色，那是他第一次感受到强烈渴望的滋味。

两步。

后来，他恼羞成怒了，不是为了哈利拒绝了他伸出去的手，而是在怨恨自己，他怪自己为什么只能是高傲的马尔福，而不能像韦斯莱或者格兰杰那样自然地走到他身边告诉他我想做你的朋友。

三步。

他在他身上留下了那些伤口，染红了他的白色衬衫和地上的积水，他不觉得疼痛只感到开心，因为他发现原来哈利也会对自己露出那种急切又担忧的表情。他用了个学来的小招数，在那些伤口痊愈时故意让心口的那一道留下了疤痕，那是他第一次从哈利手中得到的东西，和那些羊皮纸以及用旧了的羽毛笔不同，那是真正意义上的哈利送给他的东西，他将它留在了距离心脏最近的位置。

四步。

后来呢，后来他突然就站在了哈利和斯宾赛思的婚礼现场了，揍上斯宾赛思颧骨的那只手早已痊愈，但在那个时候仍旧隐隐作痛，心口上的那道伤疤上仿佛有一双手，指甲刺入皮肤向两侧扯去，皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓，露出了那之下的白骨以及内里跳动着的心脏，而他只是平静地看着他们交换戒指然后亲吻对方。

五步。

斯宾赛思死了，他居然死了！他恍惚间仿佛重获新生，从那天开始他步步为营机关算尽，他亲吻到了他的眼睛，触摸到了他的黑发，他的视线终于可以只放在自己身上了，德拉科·马尔福终于不再是他校园时代的死对头、踏向伟大利益的绊脚石亦或是爱人的旧友了，德拉科·马尔福终于就只是德拉科·马尔福了。

六步。

但他并不是没有疲惫的时候，斯莱特新当然擅长狡诈与欺骗不代表他就喜欢这样。他想，如果自己不再去斤斤计较，那么哈利对他的每个笑会是发自内心而不是出于他的诡计吗？如果他将所有黑暗都倾吐出来，那么哈利会毫不介意地爱他吗？

对方眼底的躲闪和那些泪水就是他问题的答案了吧？

他在哈利面前站定，抬起手轻轻擦拭着对方脸上的眼泪，像他在格里莫广场12号的那天晚上一样，手腕处的金色丝线映照在哈利的脸侧，将那里染上了一层淡淡的光晕。

“你走吧，哈利。”他再次开口道的时候，声音平静得毫无波澜，“我不会再去打扰你了。”

“德拉科……”

“也许真的是这样也说不定，你只有在我的算计之下才肯多看我一眼。”

“不是的！”

“真的吗？你该问问你自己哈利，”德拉科没有再流泪了，脸上只剩下半干的泪痕，“如果不是斯宾赛思留下的那道誓言之咒以及我后来的那些算计，你还会让我走到你身边吗？”

“……”

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

哈利跌跌撞撞地冲出了格里莫广场12号的壁炉，他浑身颤抖，双腿几乎支撑不住自己的身体，在下一秒跌坐在地毯之上。

他懦弱地逃走了，在那些质问之下。

他蜷缩在那里，感觉五脏六腑都痉挛着，但那些疼痛实实在在地在提醒着他，这算不上什么，同德拉科的痛苦比起来这真的算不上什么。

德拉科说的对，他确实是一个十足的懦夫，在众人将他捧上那条道路的时候，脚下踩着的是另一个人纯粹的真心。他有恃无恐，知道不会被人责怪，他有充足的理由这么做——他是对抗伏地魔唯一的希望，而德拉科·马尔福，是黑魔王忠实仆人的继承人。

他不能把已经足够复杂的局面搞得更乱了，他要应付成堆的课业以及考试，要应付时不时袭来的头痛，要应付一个个死讯，要应付前途未卜的未来，扛在肩上的重担已经大大超出自己的能力，他脆弱的脑神经不能承受更多的东西了。

但是在年少时期的某个夜晚，辗转于格兰芬多红色的床铺之上，他也曾稍稍放纵思绪向危险的边缘靠近，设想过某个“如果”。如果他没有出生在七月的最后一天，不必承担那么多强加给他的责任，他可以更加肆无忌惮一些，虽然可能会惹怒爸爸，但他和德拉科可以作为战争中最普通的一对情侣，只需要考虑同家庭抗争，而战火只是他们感情道路上的点缀。又或许如果马尔福一家未曾向黑魔王效忠，他们不必加入凤凰社，只要做到置身事外就好，德拉科偶尔会抱怨他总是让自己陷入危险，这不会是两人之间发生争吵的唯一理由，但之后他们依旧会牵住对方的双手一同向前走去。

任何一种“如果”都好过现实，但哈利清楚地知道幻想总是徒劳的，他仍旧是众人的希望之子，而德拉科还是食死徒家族的继承人，即使他们冲破阻碍走到一起，那么最终迎接两人的也只有无尽的猜忌和来自于无边黑暗的危险。

他把那个夜晚尘封在记忆的角落，蒙上厚厚的灰尘，强迫自己忘却。他居然真的做到了，以至于在战争结束之后再次遇见德拉科，撞上对方淡漠的目光，他甚至怀疑曾经年少时期的悸动都只是自己的臆想。

所以他自私地想是否该和过去做一个告别，让自己轻松一些。然后斯宾赛思适时地出现了，一个从未踏足过他过去的人，不了解他的“丰功伟绩”，也不会在意他的遍体鳞伤，那让他感觉前所未有的轻松，所以他没有经受住全新生活的诱惑，像一个懦夫一般地屈服了。

他从一开始就动机不纯，把德拉科当成晦避不及的过去，把斯宾赛思当成迈向新世界的桥梁，那是他这辈子最自私的决定，所以最后他遭到了命运的惩罚。

哈利跪在那里，手指紧紧扣住自己的双臂，胃部绞痛让他干呕不止，但是簌簌落下的只有汇聚在下巴的泪水，它们一滴滴地砸进地毯之中，被那里的绒毛和织物所接纳。

有什么东西从他的衣领处滑出，反射着窗外透进来的月光，哈利垂下视线，盯着那对金属圆环，他想起那天的婚礼，同斯宾赛思面对而立，这对戒指由德拉科送到他们面前，某个瞬间他看见了德拉科眼底的晃动，但没有过多在意，那天是他的婚礼，他正要同另一个人交换戒指，无暇顾及其他。

哈利喘息着，戒指上反射出的月光太过刺眼，他伸手抓住了它们，上面炙热的温度几乎要灼伤他的手掌了，但哈利仿佛毫无知觉一般，他紧攥的拳头用力向下拖拽着企图从中逃离，挂在脖子上的那道银链曾经被他施法加固过，但是他来不及再抽出魔杖，只是固执地想要扯断它好像这样才能让自己好过一些，细密的链条勒入颈部的皮肤的时候附着在上面的魔咒散发出淡蓝色的光晕不断地抵抗着，很快那里便流出鲜红的血液，赤色的血珠顺着银链汇入他的掌心，将手掌的纹路以及那对圆环也染得血红。

他终于感觉到了疼痛，但哈利控制不住自己，这一切都是他应得的，疼痛已经是对他最轻的惩罚了。

他全身都在颤抖，睫毛、嘴唇、握住戒指的手掌，以及五脏六腑，他倔强地不肯松手，仿佛是不愿向谁投降一般，最后终于在疼痛将他击晕之前，他胜利了，银链绷断，有血珠飞溅开来。

他摊开手掌，看着被鲜血染红的那对戒指，它们被同样染红的细链串在一起，安静地置于掌心。

哈利脑海里不断回放着德拉科将戒指递给他们时的画面，他以为那只是生命中毫不起眼的一瞬，但是在此时此刻却无比清晰。那表情一点都不适合德拉科，他从小被娇生惯养，一生本不该知道痛苦为何物，他的脸上应该永远带着那种玩世不恭的少年轻狂，就如同三年级的那一堂黑魔法防御课上，坐在旁边的赫敏一心想要回答斯内普的问题，另一侧的罗恩大概在煎熬之中等待着午餐时间，他自己在担忧明天的魁地奇比赛，就连斯内普也在旁敲侧击向他们隐晦地透露卢平的身份，每个人都三心二意的，只有那个金发少年专心地摆弄着手中的羊皮纸，再次抬起头时他们四目相对，对方双手托起手中的纸鹤，眼睛却盯着他看，聚起的双唇冲掌心吹了一口气，仿佛吹入了他的心底，纸鹤扑扇着翅膀向他飞去，一时之间他只听得到纸制翅膀掠过空气的声音，金发少年露出了一个微笑，不同于以往的那种带着作弄的坏笑，而是泛着甜蜜、温柔与期翼，那才适合他，那才是他该有的一生。

是他毁了他，他被人赞誉为救世主，他也确实拯救过许多人，但是在走向光明的这条道路上，他的的确确毁了他。

——“哈利，我有多爱你，就有多恨你。”

心口传来的剧痛让哈利重新攥紧拳头，他站起身时趔趄了一下，花费了几秒钟才稳住身形。他张着嘴吸气，仿佛下一秒就会窒息而亡，积聚起全身力气才勉强踏出一步。

他用了比平时多出几倍的时间才来到阁楼，将那扇曾经被他关闭的门重新打开，走到那个高脚柜前，拉开柜门时扯断了那里的蛛网，锈迹斑斑的铁盒就安静地躺在角落里。

脖颈处流下的血液染红了他衬衫的前襟，同样染血的戒指和银链被放进胸前的口袋中。哈利俯身拾起那个他之前不敢触碰的铁盒时，将手上的鲜血也蹭在了上面。盖子被打开，发出了惨叫般的吱呀声。

他站在那里，周围的一切都陷入了黑暗，只有手里的铁盒散发着温暖的光晕。哈利露出了一个仿佛哭泣的笑容，他低着头，虔诚的样子仿佛手中捧着整个世界。

锈迹斑斑的铁盒上还染着星星血迹，里面孤零零地躺着一只泛黄的纸鹤。

时间太过久远，那上面沾附的魔法早已失效，但哈利觉得仿佛下一秒它就能带着温热的气息朝自己飞来似的，他犹豫了一下，才用干净的那只手托起纸鹤，那上面似乎还沾染着德拉科手指的温度。

还来得及。心底有个声音冲他喊道，一切都还来得及。

他确实被那些质问吓到了，可能现在也依旧没办法回答德拉科问出的问题，因为他根本无法想象如果德拉科没有再次出现在他的生活中自己会怎样，但是，就算如今的这一切都出于诡计又如何呢？他只知道自己不想再次伤害他也不能再次失去他，就算他不肯原谅自己曾经的懦弱，就算像德拉科说的那样他还恨着自己，但哈利知道，他明确地知道自己是如何地想要再次握住那些微凉微凉的手指。

“还来得及。”

他身体里原本几乎停滞的血液再次流动了起来，麻木的四肢被重新注入了力量。

“还来得及！”他又重复了一遍。

他扔下斑驳的铁盒，带走了那只纸鹤，冲下楼梯时甚至不小心扭到脚腕，但是他并不在乎，心脏剧烈跳动像是要冲破胸膛，耳边只剩下自己重重的喘息声，现在他只想回到德拉科身边迫不及待地想要见他，告诉他没有那些如果和假设，现在就只是现在，他唯一的答案是，他想同他一起。

哈利抓起飞路粉的手指还有些颤抖，不过这次不再是因为害怕了。

但当他带着期翼冲出马尔福庄园的壁炉时，迎接他的却是包围着整个客厅的熊熊烈火，有那么几秒钟哈利因为震惊而愣在原地。他离开的时候这里还毫无异样，而现在，他抬脚躲闪着那些火舌冲出客厅，发现整个城堡都在燃烧着。

“德拉科……”

他无暇顾及这里到底发生了什么，只是急想要着确认德拉科的安全，火焰喷发出来的热浪炙烤着他，呼吸越发困难，哈利抽出魔杖念了一道清水如泉，但是杖尖喷出的水柱瞬间就在空气中蒸发了。

是厉火！

他又挥动魔杖念了一道解咒，那是战争结束后哈利学会的第一道魔咒，他永远都忘不了有求必应屋里的那场大火和德拉科当时惨白的脸，所以在战后回到霍格沃茨的第一堂课上，他从麦格教授那里学来了这一招。

通往楼梯的方向在解咒之下被清理出一条道路，靠他一个人还没办法完全压制住火势，但哈利没有时间犹豫了，他首要做的是去找德拉科，他最害怕厉火了。

他边朝楼梯的方向跑去边放出一道魔咒信号，那是傲罗之间的联络方式，幸运的话傲罗司的傲罗们很快就会赶到。他冲上二楼的时候被绊了一跤，刚刚不小心扭到的脚腕传来钝痛，让他整个人都向前倒去，哈利眼疾手快地抓住一旁的扶手才不至于滚下楼梯，但下一秒他就没那么幸运了，装饰在走廊一侧的罗马柱因为火焰的灼烧而与墙体分离，它倒下来的方向刚好在哈利跌倒地位置。

他握着魔杖的那只手臂还困在楼梯扶手之间，来不及做过多的反应哈利只能伸出另一只手护住自己脑袋，受伤在所难免了，但是至少要确保自己能够清醒地找到德拉科。

预想中的重击并没有发生，在那个瞬间哈利感觉到有什么东西从指尖滑出，他睁开眼睛，一只一侧翅膀被攥得歪扭的纸鹤膨胀成原本的数十倍大小，替哈利挡下了那一道重击，显然，那只纸鹤上面曾经被施了一道保护咒语。

断裂的罗马柱压着纸鹤向一旁倒去，厉火化作的火蛇瞬间扑了上去，哈利来不及眨眼，那只泛黄的纸鹤就被烧成了灰烬。

他觉得又有泪水漫了上来，但是那些液体刚刚流出眼角就被炽热的火焰蒸发，哈利撑着扶手让自己站起身，一瘸一拐地冲向了德拉科的房间。

“笨蛋！”他声音嘶哑，一边向前方甩着解咒一边吼道，“这该死的笨蛋！”

所幸二楼的火势不如楼下那般凶猛，尽管脚上还有伤，但哈利没花太多时间就撞开了德拉科卧室的房门。

火势已经从窗外蔓延进来了，墙壁上的装饰品在火焰中迅速地化成灰烬，空气中的温度让人呼吸困难，但是坐在墙角的德拉科却置若罔闻，他苍白的脸上映着火光，睫毛的影子打在眼睑之下，让他看上去有说不出来的虚弱，几缕金发的发尾因为炽热的火舌而被烫得有些微微卷曲，但他就只是坐在那里盯着那些跳动的火焰，仿佛对死亡也毫不在乎。

“德拉科！”哈利冲过去的时候，挥动着魔杖驱赶走了悬在德拉科头顶上方的那条火蛇。

“哈利？”德拉科巡声抬起头，这才大梦初醒一般地回过神来，在看见哈利的一瞬间，他黯淡无光的灰蓝色眼睛也跟着亮了起来。

“你这笨蛋到底在做什么？”哈利恨不得冲他的好看的脸揍上一拳，但是在触摸到德拉科冰冷的手指时又瞬间心软下来，他差点忘了和德拉科之间还有一道誓言之咒，显然刚刚他的自残也影响到了德拉科，“能站起来吗？”

德拉科借着力道站起身，但仍旧有些摇摇欲坠的，哈利拽住他一只胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，另一只手挥动着魔杖试图扑灭窗边的火焰，但那里火势太大，刚刚熄灭就会有新的火蛇涌进来。

哈利咬了咬牙，只能带着德拉科向门外走去，祈祷着来时的路没有被封死。

“我以为你不会再来找我了……”德拉科虚弱的声音从耳边传来。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，闷声闷气地佯装生气：“闭嘴！等出去了再说，嘶……”

脚腕处传来的钝痛让哈利稍稍停滞了一下，德拉科紧张地询问：“你的脚怎么了？”

“我说了闭嘴！不要说话省点力气！”哈利咬着牙，肩膀上的重量让他的脚腕走起路来更加吃力了。

他们不得不在楼梯处停了下来，哈利低声咒骂了一句，他刚刚走上来的楼梯因为火焰的侵蚀和不断从上方落下的石块已经断掉了，从缺口处不断涌上来的火焰像是一堵巨墙立在他们面前。

“……扫帚……”德拉科虚弱的声音几乎被周围厉火燃烧的巨响所吞噬。

“什么？”

德拉科又凑近了些：“外面仓库里有飞天扫帚。”

哈利这才听清他说的话，在德拉科开口的下一秒就领会了他的意思，他挥动着魔杖在驱散了扑向他们的几条火蛇之后，施了一道召唤咒。

几十秒后他们骑着飞天扫帚冲出了面前的那道火墙。

迎面吹来的风都是热的，德拉科坐在后面紧紧搂住哈利的腰，恍惚间觉得自己仿佛回到了七年级的那场大火之中，那个时候也如同此刻一般，他坐在他的身后躲避着火焰的追逐，那是他第一次如此亲密地触碰到哈利，上一秒的恐惧在他抓住对方的手指时立刻消散了，好像他身上有能够治愈心灵的魔力。

德拉科收紧了手臂，他听见心底的那只怪兽正在凄惨地哀嚎。

身后的火蛇仿佛被惹怒一般追着他们不放，一旁又不断有重物坠下，当他们不得不俯冲躲过砸下来的吊灯时，有什么东西擦着德拉科的鬓角划过。

他回过头去，在火焰的缝隙之中看见那对染血的戒指和串在上面的银链跌落进水晶吊灯的碎片堆里。

他差一点就开口叫住哈利了，但是在下一秒，那对金属圆环反射出的火光刺痛的了他的眼睛。那是斯宾赛思留给哈利最重要的东西了，也是他在这个世界上设下的最后一道羁绊，只要没有他，只要没有它们……

心中那只怪兽停止了哀嚎，此刻正得意地挥动着那些毒触手，德拉科沉默着转过头，再次收紧了环在哈利腰腹上的手臂。

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

“阿拉霍洞开！”

哈利挥动魔杖，但城堡的大门纹丝不动，他握紧攥着扫把的那只手用力调转方向在空中转了一圈后，又试了一次，门仍旧无法开启，它被人用魔咒封死了。

该死！哈利在心里暗骂了一句，一边俯冲着躲开追逐在身后的火焰。

在他绕过地上的那堆水晶吊灯残骸的时候，感觉到德拉科原本环在自己腰上的手离开了，哈利回过头去，瞥见他伸出右臂，苍白的手指正对向大门的方向，无名指上的家族徽戒泛出莹莹绿光，下一秒，城堡大门就在它主人的命令下冲破魔咒的禁锢打开了。

有新的空气涌入，让那些火焰燃烧得越加疯狂，哈利瞅准一个空隙躲避开坠下的石块，带着德拉科一起冲出了大门，追在后面的火蛇也终于咬上了飞天扫帚的尾巴。

他们跌进城堡院子里的草地上时，德拉科将哈利整个人都护在怀里，他鼻间的气息击打在哈利的耳朵上，几乎比那些疯狂的火焰还要炽热。

哈利刻意没有转头看他，只是红着脸甩动魔杖将追出来的那条火蛇扑灭，那支临危受命的飞天扫帚好歹是安全了。

他们相互搀扶着站起身，各自都有些擦伤，当然德拉科身上的多一些，他们站在那里望着吞噬着整座城堡的火焰，火光把两人并肩而立的影子拉得长长的。

哈利心底隐隐有些不安。

以庄园现在的火势来看，起火点应该在一楼，他挥动魔杖对之前设下的防护咒进行检查，发现餐厅附近的咒语破损了一角，有人攻击了那里。

他懊恼地皱了皱眉，这全都怪他，昨晚他心烦意乱完全忘记了例行的防护咒加固，这么一次疏忽就被逮到机会，应该有什么人在一直关注着这座庄园，他此前居然没有发现一点蛛丝马迹。傲罗的警觉让他立刻紧张起来，哈利暗地里念了一道搜寻咒，银色的圆环以他们为中心扩散开了，并没有发现什么异样，或许攻击者已经逃走了，哈利不知道是该松口气还是更加紧张。

他转过头正想询问德拉科，却发现对方正皱着眉看向自己。

“你流了好多血。”

哈利不知道要怎么解释脖子上的伤口，只是慌张地提起手攥住衣襟企图遮掩那里的血迹，指尖擦过布料传来异样，他低下头，发现胸前的衣服口袋不知什么时候被扯开了，布料的边角耷拉在那里。

“戒指！”哈利双手慌张地在胸口处单薄的布料之上摸索着，原本被装在那里的戒指早没了踪影。

他跪蹲下来，在刚刚跌倒的地方摸索了一圈，依旧无果，周围充斥着燃烧灰烬的味道，他猛地站起身想要冲回城堡，下一秒被一旁的德拉科搂在怀里。

“别去，太危险了。”

哈利转过头看向他，德拉科的脸上是自己看不懂的表情，他又看向被厉火包围着的城堡，它不断燃烧着，有零碎的纸张从书房破裂的窗户中逃窜出来，下一秒又被狂舞的火苗拖住，在半空中就化为灰烬，那些赤色的火焰向上聚集于顶端，在城堡最高的那栋塔尖正盘踞着一条巨大的火蛇。

他觉得眼眶发疼，面前的熊熊烈火正在燃烧着他同过去的唯一羁绊，他觉得身上的枷锁正在绷断，断口处不断渗出血液带着撕裂的疼痛。翻涌的情感又让他鼻头发酸，哈利想，或许他是该跟过去的爱人以及它们做一次真正意义上的告别，他也早已在那些德拉科能够触及他内心的夜晚做好了如此的准备，但是他该做的是同过去来一场坦然的叙旧然后体面的挥别，而不是以这种残忍的方式。

他有些脱力地轻颤着，整个人倚靠在德拉科的怀里，哈利知道自己现在的表情有多狼狈，但是原谅他吧，他正在从过去的生活中将自己撕裂出来，皮肉和着骨血，伴随着疼痛以及哀切，哈利从口腔之中尝到了血腥味。

德拉科站在那里，如愿以偿地拥着哈利入怀，这本该是他宣布胜利的场景，有狂乱又浪漫的烈焰、漫天繁复的星辰以及他支离破碎的爱人，这完美极了，他本该欣喜，该站在世界顶端放声大笑，但是当哈利露出那种脆弱的表情时，他只感觉到利刃将他的皮肉刺穿，五脏六腑都被紧攥着拖出身体。

这一切都抵不上他的一滴眼泪。

“扫帚飞来！”德拉科走上前几步伸手接过那把被烧得残破不堪的扫帚，在哈利错愕的注视中跨了上去。

他看着他，好像要把这一刻定格在那里。

他说：“你不要哭”

“……”

“我帮你把它们找回来。”

下一秒，德拉科在哈利冲向他的瞬间脚腕施力，骑着扫帚冲进了火海。

哈利的指尖只来得及掠过扫把尾部被烧焦的树枝，他还没念出一道能够留住德拉科的咒语，那个背影就消失在他的视线之中。他慌张地想要追上去，但是下一秒就因为脚腕传来的钝痛跌了一跤，他伸手撑在柔软的草地，嘴巴大张着想要呼吸，但是肺部传来的剧痛让他险些当场昏迷。他花了数秒时间才意识到发生了什么，他们才刚刚死里逃生，德拉科这混蛋居然又冲了回去。

哈利顾不得其他了，他强撑着自己站起来，一瘸一拐地想要朝着城堡大门的方向跑去，一道绿光打断了他，那道在现实和梦境中见过无数次的咒语擦着他的鼻尖滑过，击碎了左侧不远处的理石雕像。

哈利的身体先于意识做出了反应，他朝着余光里一闪而过的银色身影甩去了一道缴械咒，但是被那个人躲开了。

他急切地转过身，在还没看清对方的情况下再一次施放了一道魔咒，德拉科现在很危险，哈利没时间跟敌人缠斗，他想要速战速决。他刚站稳身形，就看见自己的那道魔咒同对方的另一道在半空中撞击在一起然后偏离了方向。

那人从暗处走了上来，是哈利不熟悉的面孔，但对方脸上恨之入骨的表情让哈利了然了，又一个食死徒余党。

他身上穿着秘银斗篷，所以躲过了刚刚的搜寻咒。

“没想到奥莱姆的血咒都没能杀死你……”

哈利没等他说完就甩出一道攻击魔咒，对方躲避不及右侧耳朵被哈利发射出去的红光撕裂一道血口子，但那人毫无所谓，感觉不到疼痛一般，脸上依旧泛着令人作呕的笑容看向哈利。

“着急去救你的小情人是吧，说不定他已经被烧成焦炭了！”

哈利告诉自己那只是对方想要让他分心的谎话，但还是控制不住地幻想那个画面，他感觉心脏猛地被攥住，全身的血液仿佛像要逆流，他握着魔杖的手指从刚刚就没有停止过颤抖，下一秒他的魔咒意料之中的偏离了。

城堡里面传来重物倒地的声音，哈利来不及犹豫了，他收敛心神在躲避对方射过来的一道道死咒的间隙，不断回以攻击魔咒，缴械咒打在那件秘银斗篷上完全没有作用，而另外的那些咒语确实能让对方受伤流血，但那个食死徒毫不在意迸裂的伤口，因为它们竟然能在短短几秒之内愈合，这让他沐浴在鲜血中越发疯狂，毫不畏惧哈利的那些攻击魔咒，甚至懒得躲避了。

盘踞于城堡顶端的那条巨型火蛇突然发出一声愤怒的咆哮，它收紧了缠绕在塔尖的的蛇身，整座城堡仿佛都在它的身躯之下哀嚎着，火焰又上涨了一个高度。

那个食死徒见状忘形地大笑起来，他仿佛大仇得报，开口时声音沙哑的让哈利作呕：“马尔福家的叛徒终于死了，这就是背叛黑魔王的下场！”

“德拉科……”哈利几乎尝到了喉咙处翻涌的血腥气，他呼吸逐渐急促，眼角仿佛要绷裂一般看着不断塌陷的塔尖，他的心脏也要跟着一起被撕裂了，德拉科离开前的那个笑不断地在他脑子闪回。

他说：“你不要哭。”

不该是这样的，不应该是这样的！

他还没好好地跟他说抱歉，也没有好好地表达爱意，他还想告诉德拉科他记得的一切，他从没忘记他们的第一次见面，摩金夫人长袍店里那个让他目不转睛的金发男孩，他从没忘记他嘴角的任何一个弧度，那些笑容总是带着恶作剧的得逞或者是失望的落寞，他也从没又忘记他灰蓝色的眼睛，那里曾经盛满的笑意和泪水。

他不要他死，他也不会让他离开的！

没事的……没事的！即使德拉科真的葬身火海，他还有复活石，他可以让他重新回到他的身边，他才不在乎什么寓言的警告，即使今后的几十年他都要活在无法触碰爱人的痛苦中他也不在乎！

他才不要当打败死神的智者，他只想要德拉科！

哈利收回望向那些火焰的视线转而将它们落在眼前那个得意忘形的食死徒身上，他脸上的痛苦逐渐散开，取而代之的是从未有过的平静和冷漠，有什么东西染上了他原本祖母绿的瞳孔，让它们变得几乎像是黑色一般。

他抬起握着魔杖的那只手，指向对面的人，那个食死徒正得意地望着他，毫不在意地准备迎接即将到来的攻击魔咒。

“阿瓦达索命。”

那道从未被使用过的魔咒从他的口中念出，一道绿光从魔杖尖端射出直入对方的眉心，那个食死徒暴露在外的皮肤瞬间灰白下去，他直直地倒在地上时，震惊和错愕的表情还定格在脸上。

他不知道为什么即使面对黑魔王都不肯使用恶咒的圣人波特居然对他用了死咒，但他再也没有机会问出这个问题了。

哈利施出那道咒语之后就没再看向那个倒地的食死徒了，他朝城堡大门奔去的时候甚至感受不到脚腕上的疼痛，也没有在意他身后刚刚赶到的罗恩的呼唤声。

他冲进火海之中，每前进一步心就越往下沉去一分，这里已经被火焰变得面目全非了，目之所及都是一片赤色，魔杖发出的一道道解咒开辟出前进的道路，在他走过之后又有新的火焰补上，哈利不在乎是否留有退路，只是一味地在火海之中前行。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是德拉科和斯宾塞思的区别，哈利能接受斯宾塞思的死，但是他不会接受德拉科的死，如果德拉科遭遇不幸，哈利也会违背自己曾经坚守的意志用复活石带回德拉科的。我想大概会是这样的。


	28. Chapter 28

德拉科撑着自己挪动到墙角，他刚刚从飞天扫帚上跌落进那片吊灯的残骸之中，碎片造成的伤口让身上的白衬衫被血染成了红色，他强忍着疼痛，在染血的水晶之中找到了那对戒指。

飞天扫帚在挣脱了他的双手之后便一头扎进前方的壁炉里，紧追的火焰一拥而上，几秒钟之后那里就只剩下一小撮灰烬。

德拉科喘息着，对面数条火蛇仿佛被他刚刚的俯冲惹怒一般纠缠成一条巨蟒，扭动着向他扑来，他甩出的一道解咒也被它露着尖牙的巨口吞没，德拉科只能暗叫一声糟糕，他身后退无可退，四周又都是火焰，已经身处绝境了。

但下一秒，在巨蟒即将咬上他脚踝的时候，德拉科手上的家族徽戒放出一道强光，那上面镶嵌着的墨绿宝石脱离银色的戒托，在德拉科面前化作一道绿色的盾牌，它挡下巨蛇攻击的瞬间也将四周聚拢过来的火焰扑灭。

在完成了自己的使命后，那块徽戒化作的盾牌也在德拉科面前崩落成一块块碎片四散开来。

整座城堡都在颤动着，房顶之上传来了巨蛇怒吼的声音。

德拉科从震惊之中缓过神来稍稍松了口气，他念动咒语又扑灭了几簇火焰才有气无力地垂下魔杖。有温热的液体从他的眉骨滴落下来，他伸手抹了一把，血液被半路更改了流向，它们顺着眉尾流入眼角，他才刚刚复明的的眼睛此时被染上了一层血色。

德拉科低头看向紧握在手中的那对戒指，穿在上面的银链从他的指缝中流出荡那里反射着火焰的红光，那上面还沾着哈利的血，德拉科想起他脖颈上的伤口，这让他的胸口抽搐了一下。

他后悔说了那些话，无论是出于痛苦还是怨怼，那些情感都是这些年自己在阴暗处酝酿的苦果，那滋味只要他自己品尝就够了。

他说了他恨他，他又怎么舍得恨他？即使在斯宾赛思口中得知哈利藏在阁楼的那只纸鹤时，他终于知道年少时的那些感情不只是一厢情愿，他也没舍得恨过他一秒。他恨过太多东西，他恨马尔福的出身，恨黑魔王，恨斯宾赛思，更恨懦弱的自己，但每当哈利那头乱糟糟的黑发浮现在他眼前，那些尖锐恨意都会被裹挟着疼痛的爱恋打磨光滑，他没办法恨他。

他爱他，爱他的一切，连同那些讨人厌的倔强、固执以及从邓布利多处学来的格兰芬多式的果决和慈悲，这些让他嗤之以鼻的东西却是缺一不可，他爱那个完整的他。

德拉科突然回想起母亲在离开伦敦的前一夜对他说的话，她的笑容带着无尽的哀伤和慈爱，她说：“小龙，有的时候离开比留下需要更大的勇气。”

他那时候正陷入疯狂之中，被嫉妒伤得体无完肤，不懂母亲的话，以为那只是离开前的告别。

而现在，当他身处火海命悬一线，才终于听懂了其中的言外之意。

他成为了那种会被曾经的自己嘲弄的人，看看现在他做了什么，在朝思暮想的宝物即将唾手可得的时候，居然像个格兰芬多一样冲进了厉火之中只是为了找回哈利同斯宾赛思的信物。德拉科嗤笑了一声，觉得自己傻透了，但又不觉得后悔，他终于知道自己想要的是什么了，他想要他快乐，想要他好好活着，仅此而已。即使他的未来中并没有他的立足之地，那又有什么关系呢。

四周的火焰聚拢，他摇摇晃晃地站起身，面对纠再次缠成巨蟒的火蛇，并不觉得害怕了。他直视着它，仿佛直面着自己的那些不堪回首的过去，在它扑过来的时候也没有退却。

那些曾经在阴暗处滋生的邪恶念头，在面前的熊熊烈火之下蒸发殆尽，心中不断哀嚎着的怪兽在那一瞬间也跟着一起灰飞烟灭了。

他闭上眼睛时挥动着魔杖给手中的戒指施了一道保护咒。

他想，自己终于有资格了，有资格告诉哈利，他是真正的爱他了。

“德拉科！”

德拉科睁开眼睛时只来得及瞥见哈利黑色的发梢，便被对方的双臂抱住一同栽倒在地，那条巨蟒堪堪擦过哈利的后背，火焰外围升腾的热气将那里的布料烤得焦黑。

他整个人都被对方护在怀里，德拉科的手臂在哈利的禁锢之下仿佛要被折断一般，但他没有挣扎，因为有泪水从那双墨绿色的眼睛之中滴落，洒在他的颈间。

他感受到了哈利的颤动，从对方的心口处蔓延给他，那些眼泪带着炽热的温度仿佛要灼伤什么似的，然后在下一秒蒸发于空气之中。

那条火焰巨蟒没有给他们过多的反应时间，在撞上已经被烧得支离破碎的置物柜之后调转身体又朝着两人冲了过来。

德拉科顾不得其他，想要起身将哈利护在身下，但是对方仿佛打定主意不肯让他得逞，就像往常那般固执又专断，将德拉科压在身下没有挪动分毫。

“我爱你……”当哈利带着哭腔的声音传过来的时候，德拉科一瞬间忘记了呼吸，他的手指僵硬地抚在哈利后背被烧焦的布料上。

“所以别离开我，求你……”

他做不出任何动作，甚至无法开口回应，仿佛被人施了通通石化，眼前除了一片火焰的赤色再无其他。

他的救世主太过狡猾，永远都懂得如何能打得他措手不及，他看着冲向他们的火焰巨蟒，想着如果这就是他们的结局，他也会甘之如饴。

预想中的灼烧并没有发生，周围嘈杂的脚步声打断了一切，那条火焰巨蟒在十数道解咒之下撕裂分散。德拉科转过头去，是韦斯莱和那群傲罗。

哈利这才从他的颈间抬起头，周围的温度降了下来，他整张脸都被泪水沾湿了，让他看上去脆弱不堪。他的绿眸子在对上德拉科视线的瞬间染上了一丝怒意，他猛地坐起身，尽管身体还止不住地颤抖着。

“笨蛋！傻瓜！白痴！愚蠢的斯莱特林！”哈利知道自己现在看上去一定狼狈极了，眼泪糊在一起，但是他顾不得其它了，“你这个全世界最混蛋的混蛋！怎么会认为一对戒指比你还要重要！你这个……你这个……”

他没能再说下去，泪水比刚刚还要汹涌，将他的话语冲得支离破碎。他后怕着，即使手指还触碰着德拉科，但那些虚幻和恐惧仍旧包围着他，他无法挥散开那个画面，德拉科毫无反抗地站在那里，像是在接受审判一般面对着那条巨蟒。

如果他晚到一秒，只一秒……他不敢想象下去，他不知道自己是否能够承受住那个结果。

哈利抬手遮住双眼，仿佛这样就能把那个画面赶走，他从没这样痛哭过，像是孩子一样，抛去肩上的重担，毫无顾忌地放肆哭喊，将眼泪倾倒给对面的人。

德拉科坐起身来，伸手将他揽进怀中。哈利仿佛就在等待这个拥抱一般顺从地靠在他的肩膀，然后任由泪水打湿那里的布料。

“你说过的，”他哽咽着，手指紧紧攥住德拉科衬衫的前襟，“你那时候说过的，你跟他们不一样，你不会头也不回地抛下我，你说过的！你这个骗子……骗子……”

“抱歉，”德拉科终于找回了自己的声音，他眼前的视线也开始因为泪水而模糊着，“抱歉，再也不会了。”

整座城堡的火势在傲罗们一道道解咒之下逐渐平息，但是没人会不识趣地来打扰他们的小角落，就连晚些时候匆忙赶到的赫敏也只是在远处确认他们两个都安然无恙之后，便转身同那些傲罗一起负责善后工作。

他们就那样拥抱着，仿佛周围的一切都与他们无干，能听到的只有对方的哽咽和呢喃安慰。

哈利从德拉科的肩膀处抬起头时眼睛和鼻尖都红红的，他低头看着德拉科染血的衬衫，这才发现衬衫之下的那些伤口，好不容易停下的泪水又漫了出来。

他咬着嘴唇，嘟囔着笨蛋傻瓜之类的，挥动魔杖替德拉科治疗伤口。

德拉科只是抬起一只手轻抚他泛红的眼角，感受那里的湿润和战栗，哈利咬了咬嘴唇最后还是抬起头，他们两个再次隔着泪水回望对方，这一次不同于几小时前了，没有了痛彻心扉的对峙，只剩下那些绵密又悠长的情感隔在两人之间。

“我爱你，德拉科，”哈利窘迫又坚定地开了口，好像除了德拉科的名字，只会说那三个字了，“我爱你。”

德拉科觉得他那个样子好笑又可爱，他胸口处激荡着说不出的暖意，觉得整个人都轻飘飘地晕眩着，他俯下身拉近两人之间的距离，吻了吻哈利还沾着泪水的睫毛。

“我也爱你，哈利，”德拉科开口时还带着一丝颤音，但这一次还再是因为痛苦了，“你不知道我有多爱你，从我在摩金夫人长袍店里第一眼见你的时候就爱你，一直爱你。”

哈利没等德拉科说完就吻上了他，他们的泪水混合在一起，渗入紧贴着的双唇之间，苦涩的滋味在那里弥漫开来，就像他们过去的关系，总是夹杂着让人疼痛的回忆，但是此时此刻，谁都不愿舍弃，即使是痛苦也让人食髓知味。

哈利稍稍退开一些，脸颊已经因为害羞而胀得通红。他们两个人此时都脏兮兮的，衣服上到处都是烧焦的痕迹，脸上也都沾满了烟灰，太过滑稽了。哈利先没憋住笑出了声，继而德拉科也跟着翘起嘴角。

他抬起右手，蹭了蹭哈利脸上的一小块灰渍，却把那里弄得更脏了。

“等一下。”哈利偏转视线，有什么引起了他的注意，他突然收起了脸上的笑意，抓过德拉科的那只手，将衣袖向上挽起，德拉科顺着他的视线看去。

他腕间原本的那条金色丝线此刻已经完全变成了墨绿色，正不安地匐在那里扭动着。

哈利皱着眉头，他在脑海里搜寻者前段时间翻阅过誓言之咒相关的典籍，并没有见过眼前这种状况的记载，他心中隐隐泛起一阵不安，抬起头紧张地问道：“这是怎么回事？”

德拉科看向哈利，他摇了摇头，想要开口说话，但下一秒胸口传来一阵剧痛，他低下头，发现那条泛着墨绿色的丝线已经脱离了他的手腕，它的一端伸得笔直，已经直挺挺地穿过他染血的衬衫插入胸膛，一秒钟后，露在外面的那一截也仿佛游蛇一般钻进了他的身体。

德拉科只觉得胸口处被压了千吨重，让他喘不过气来，他看向对面的哈利，发现他原本羞红的脸此刻已经变得惨白。德拉科想要开口安慰他自己没事，但是任他如何挣扎都发不出任何声音，他感觉到力量不断的流失，想要伸手过去但最终也是只稍稍抽动了一下手指。眼底有黑暗漫了上来，他看见哈利脸上的惊慌失措，在晕倒前用尽全身力气挤出了一个微笑，他不想再让他哭了。

“德拉科！”哈利嘶喊着，他看着德拉科就这直直地倒了下去，这一切发生的太过突然，他甚至都没来得及伸手扶住他。

“发生了什么？”巡声冲过来的赫敏跪在哈利的身旁紧张地问道。

哈利没有回答她，只是急切地俯下身，颤抖着的手指轻触了一下德拉科苍白的脸颊，那里冰冷得没有一丝温度，哈利畏缩了一下，他努力让自己平复下呼吸，伸手去解德拉科的纽扣，他手指僵硬得不听使唤，那些扣子总是从他的指尖滑出，最后他不得不挥动魔杖念了一道四分五裂。

那些血迹斑斑的衬衫剥离开来，露出德拉科胸口的皮肤，一旁的赫敏惊呼了一声。

那里原本苍白的皮肤此刻被染上了墨绿色，仿佛是一潭湖水，竟然有波纹荡开，哈利愣在那里，他颤抖地伸出手去，指尖悬在德拉科胸口上方犹豫了几秒钟，然后挣扎着放下。

那一汪几近墨色的水潭在哈利手指轻触的时候晕开一圈圈涟漪，哈利只觉得指尖传来彻骨的凉意，他震惊地看着自己的手指没入了德拉科的胸口。

他险些晕过去，一旁的赫敏眼疾手快地抓住他的手腕，将他的手指抽离出来。

“他需要被送往圣芒戈。”赫敏的声音也止不住地有些颤抖。

“请问，这里发生了什么？”熟悉的声音恰好在此时响起。

哈利和赫敏同时转过头去，斯梅绥克先生挎着那个总是跟他形影不离的药箱，正站在一小堆灰烬旁，震惊地看着他们。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

德拉科被安置在病床上，胸口处依旧袒露着，那一小块墨绿色的水潭仿佛心跳一般一下下泛着涟漪，那里的震动已经比在马尔福庄园时的微弱了些，随之而来的是德拉科更加苍白的肤色，生命正在从他身体中流失。

粼粼的波光刺痛着哈利的眼睛，他从刚开始就强迫自己振作起来不去盯着那里看，但是一切努力都无济于事，他仍旧望着那里，觉得这一定是上天同他开的一场玩笑。

罗恩回魔法部汇报情况前被赫敏拉到一旁叮嘱了几句话，他皱着眉瞪大眼睛仿佛听到了什么不得了的事情想走过来询问哈利，但是被赫敏一把拉住。

“一切都还不确定，”她摇头示意罗恩还有更要紧的事情去做，“你先去我办公室，然后去找金斯莱，他那里有些从北欧带回来的东西，你要全部都带过来。”

罗恩点了点头，匆匆离开了。

赫敏回到哈利身边，她扶上哈利的手臂想要给他提供一个支撑，但是被哈利拒绝了，他转过头看向赫敏，眼神冰冷又坚定。

“我没事，”他说，“赫敏，我没事。”

赫敏认为他有事得很，但是犹豫几秒钟之后还是选择了沉默。

斯梅绥克先生终于收起魔杖，他同身边的几位治疗师低声谈论了几句又盯着德拉科的胸口处看了一会，然后转身朝这边走过来。

“我们没办法，”他额头布满了细密的汗珠，犹豫了片刻最后还是坦言道，“我从没见过这种状况，甚至闻所未闻，我刚刚试过任何一种治疗咒，没有一点起色，那个……那里仿佛能够吸收任何东西，我们真的毫无办法。”

这些坏消息仿佛没有动摇哈利半分，但是赫敏从侧面望过去，还是能够看到他不断颤动的睫毛。哈利走上前，站在德拉科的床边，沉默了片刻后开口说道：“德拉科说过你手里有一种新型能量魔药。”

斯梅绥克跟着他走了过来：“我试过了，毫无用处。”

“其他魔药也试过了吗？任何魔药。”

“任……任何有可能起到帮助的魔药以及咒语我都试过了，”斯梅绥克显然有些被他语气中的冰冷吓到了，他向一旁的赫敏投过去一个求助的眼神，“都没有任何反应。”

赫敏不得不走上前，她担心地望向哈利，几秒钟之后转向斯梅绥克，开口说道：“斯梅绥克先生，我想这不是您一个人能够解决的，我希望您能去跟院长详细汇报现在的状况，召集所有能够召集的人去查找是否存在类似的病例，越快越好。”

斯梅绥克朝哈利望去一眼，最后向赫敏点了点头之后，带着其他几位治疗师匆忙地离开病房了。

“这不是誓言之咒的原因，”当赫敏重新站回到哈利身边的时候，他开口说道，“我查阅过所有关于誓言之咒的书记和案卷，没有一例是现在这种情况。”

赫敏默默地点了点头，她内心的不安不断地翻涌着。与其说她此时在担心马尔福，不如说是在担心哈利。她从没见过哈利这幅模样，即使是在斯宾塞思去世的时候，那时候他悲伤、痛苦甚至将她和罗恩拒之门外，但是至少她能感觉到哈利还活着，而现在，她从哈利身上感受不到一丝情绪，毫无生气。

“哈利……”

“一定还有其他原因，”哈利仿佛没有听到赫敏说话，自言自语道，“我必须找到真正的原因才能救他。”

“……”

“是那个吻，或者其他我没有注意到的东西。”

“哈利！”

哈利终于回过神来，他面无表情地回过头看向自己的好友。

赫敏被他几乎变成墨色的瞳孔吓到了，不禁畏缩了一下，她咬了咬嘴唇最后还是强迫自己开口：“哈利，你得冷静下来。”

“我很冷静，”他的声音仿佛淬着寒冰，语气平静得毫无波澜，“我非常的冷静。”

“……”

“他答应过我不会抛下我的，”他的眼中有什么赫敏看不清的东西在涌动，“他曾经说过，他的生命掌握在我的手中，只要我能抓住他的手，他就永远没办法抛下我。”

“你要做什么？”赫敏走上前一步，她不知道哈利要做什么，但是直觉告诉她关键时刻得阻止哈利，“无论你要做什么，你都不能那么做。”

哈利没有回答她，只是再次转过身看向床上的德拉科，他当然不会告诉赫敏那个有关复活石的计划，那只是最坏的打算，

赫敏觉得如果自己再不出言阻止，哈利肯定会做出什么不计后果的事情来。

“听着哈利，我们不能太过悲观，确实像你说的那样现在这种状况肯定不是誓言之咒造成的，但是至少它跟誓言之咒有关，毕竟你说了那根誓言之线进入了马尔福的身体不是吗？”

大概是因为回想起了那个画面，哈利的身影有些摇晃。

赫敏借此机会扶上了他的手臂，终于将自己的怀疑宣之于口：“或许……有人在誓言之咒上做了手脚。”

哈利转过头，赫敏终于在他的眼底看到一丝情绪。

他沉默了片刻后，开口问道：“做手脚？”

“我不知道，或许吧”赫敏摇了摇头，“但无论是谁做的手脚，我们现在要先找到一个人。”

“谁？”

“那个誓言证人。”

布雷斯·扎比尼走进病房的时候身上还穿着舞会的晚礼服，衣襟处洒满酒渍，显然刚刚经历了一阵慌乱。他冲到病床边，像赫敏预料之中的那般当场错愕在那里。

“他怎么了？”

“我们暂时还不知道，”赫敏回答道，“但应该跟他立下的那个牢不可破的誓言有关。”

布雷斯的脸色瞬间阴沉下去。

赫敏停顿了一下，然后继续说下去“我们猜测马尔福的朋友中，你最可能是那个见证人，所以刚刚派人去找了你。”

布雷斯直起身，脸上的阴郁愈发浓重，他眼神瞥向别处，了然地叹了口气：“我就知道，我就知道。”

下一秒他便看向哈利的眼睛，带着恼火和无奈：“我就知道，他早晚会被你害死的。”

赫敏紧紧攥住哈利的胳膊，但哈利出乎意料地对扎比尼的质问没有任何反应，他只是平静地开口：“我们想知道，德拉科和斯宾赛思立下誓言的时候，有什么其他异常情况。”

“异常情况？”布雷斯嗤笑了一声，他在床边焦躁地来回踱步，“要我说他们俩一起立下那个誓言就是最异常的情况，简直两个疯子，我阻止过，但是他们充耳不闻！哦梅林，我当时应该更坚定一点拒绝的，或许那样能让他们发疯的脑子至少冷静下来一秒。看看现在发生了什么？一个躺在墓地里，另一个躺在病床上！”

他口中带着意有所指责，赫敏不得不出言辩护：“听着，我们现在还没找到真正原因，何况叫你来不是为了争吵的！”

布雷斯抬起双手抹了一下脸，试图让自己冷静下来，他重重地出了一口气，努力回忆了一会儿后开口说道：“我不知道怎样才算是异常情况，毕竟我们三个都是第一次真正面对那个魔咒，当时斯宾赛思甚至紧张到在立下誓言的时候出了错。”

“念错咒语？”赫敏敏锐地捕捉到了这一点。

“事实上也不能说是出错，他只是紧张到用了母语，你们知道的他是瑞典人，他当时太过紧张，所以在确认誓言的时候错用了瑞典语，但他很快更正了，好在并不影响结果，最后誓约还是缔结了。”

赫敏若有所思地问道：“你能复述一遍他说的那一段瑞典语吗？”

扎比尼摇了摇头：“不，我不太会瑞典语，我只能做到日常打招呼，就那么几句也都是从斯宾赛思那里学来的。”

“除此之外呢？”哈利开口时，声音带着显而易见的迫切。

“除此之外？再没有了，德拉科甚至搬出了《魔咒大全》，我们每个步骤都是按照那上面做的，”布雷斯终于让自己完全冷静下来了，他暂时抛却偏见，站在那里皱着眉努力回忆，好一会儿才开口继续说道，“但是有一件事，我不知道那算不算得上是异常情况，实际上我认为那只是我眼花了而已，在誓言之线缠上德拉科手腕上的时候，我真的不能确定，但是我想我看见了它有那么一秒钟变成了绿色或者墨绿色，我不知道，我一直认为那只是我眼花了或者是光线问题。”

哈利终于仿佛支撑不住般地后退了一步，赫敏当然发现了他的异样，连忙开口：“哈利。”

哈利摇了摇头觉得有些晕眩，咬紧牙关才没有跌倒在地，他开口时声音沙哑得不成样子：“赫敏……”

赫敏看着他没有出声回答。

哈利继续说道：“你刚刚要罗恩带来的东西，是什么？”

赫敏咬了咬嘴唇，她瞥了一眼扎比尼，最后又望回哈利艰难地开口：“我还不太确定……”

哈利只是微微红着眼睛望向她，显然如果扎比尼说的千真万确的话，那么显而易见的，现在德拉科的状况同斯宾赛思脱不开关系，赫敏与斯宾赛思共事过多次，她知道斯宾赛思是那种任何时刻都从容不迫的人，才不会因为紧张或者惊惧就在魔咒上出错，哈利只会比她更了解斯宾赛思，他当然能意识到这一点。

“事实上，金斯莱从北欧带回了一些属于赫尔伯格家族的东西，”赫敏深吸了口气，“是他出发去北欧前我拜托帮忙调查的，那个时候我正在处理斯宾赛思留下来的那个盒子，在翻阅过所有有关北欧魔法的书籍后都没有找到打开它的。我之前听斯宾赛思说过，他父母去世后，作为赫尔伯格家族唯一的继承人，他将老宅中所有东西都捐赠给了魔法部，包括家族的古老书籍，我想那应该能派上用场，所以我拜托金斯莱向北欧联合魔法部借用那些书。”

布雷斯皱着眉问道：“这跟德拉科现在状况又有什么关系。”

“本来不应该有任何关系的，”赫敏瞥向别处，不敢去看哈利的表情，“但是哈利向斯梅绥克讲述事发经过的后，我怀疑……我怀疑当初马尔福同斯宾赛思立下的那道牢不可破的誓言被做了手脚，我记得《北欧魔法史》中提及过一道北欧失传已久的黑魔法，它……它能附着在誓言之咒之上，在允诺人开始履行誓言之后生效，并且只要到了一定契机就会被施放。”

赫敏停顿了一下，鼓起勇气看向哈利眼中不断翻涌的墨色，继续说道：“重点在于，这道黑魔咒的发明者是斯宾赛思的祖辈。”

“什么？”布雷斯一脸不可思议地看向躺在床上的德拉科，片刻后又抬起头，“你是怀疑斯宾赛思在誓言之咒上做了手脚？这不可能，他没理由这么做！他和德拉科相识的时间甚至比我还要久，他可以说是德拉科最好的朋友了，为什么要害德拉科？那总得有个理由！”

赫敏没有回答布雷斯的疑问，她只是看着哈利苍白的脸颊，心照不宣。

“况且，”布雷斯绕过病床，来到他们面前，仿佛这样能让对面的两个人清醒一点，“况且他们那个时候定下的誓言是要德拉科保证在斯宾赛思死后帮助波特好好活着，那只是……只是他们发疯时的猜想而已，谁会想到一年后斯宾赛思真的……真的……如果他真的想要利用那个黑魔咒的话，完全可以找一个其他更容易让它发挥作用的誓言。”

“不，”赫敏开口的时候不忍心再看向哈利，她转过头盯着柜子上一束半枯萎的鸢尾，“那誓言对他来说再适合不过了，因为，那个时候他已经预料到了自己的死亡。”

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

“你知道些什么。”哈利的语气并不是在询问，而像是在叙述一个事实一般。

“实际上，”赫敏深吸了口气缓缓吐出，“今天早些时候金斯莱找我谈过，他从北欧带回来的不只那些记载着赫尔伯格家族历史的书……还带回了赫尔伯格家族的秘密。”

哈利转头看向病床上昏迷着的德拉科，他能从赫敏的语气中感受到接下来要说的事情并不那么令人愉快。在她停顿的间隙，哈利伸出手去握住了德拉科搭在床边冰冷的手指，仿佛只有从那里才能够汲取支撑下去的力量。

他再次转身时，终于又恢复了平静，点头示意赫敏继续说下去。

“金斯莱调查到，赫尔伯格家族，确切地说是帕菲拉家族自祖辈开始就能够……就能够预知死亡，”她冲惊呼出声的布雷斯做了一个确实如此的表情，“因为这个特殊的能力，帕菲拉家族在十二世纪初几乎遭遇了灭顶之灾，只留下了斯宾赛思家这一脉，他们更名换姓成为了赫尔伯格才勉强存活到今日，换句话说斯宾赛思可以说是帕菲拉家族最后的血统了。他们保守这个秘密已经几个世纪，除了赫尔伯格家族的人以及历任北欧魔法部长，没人知道这件事。”

哈利觉得自己身体的温度如同潮水一般退去。他了解赫敏，即使是在当年逃亡的路上她依旧能够冷静分析局势的利弊，她总是懂得在关键时刻该怎么做。所以，没有完全的把握她是不会在现在这种状况告诉他这件事的。

但如果真如她所说的，赫尔伯格家族能够预言死亡，那么就意味着斯宾赛思从立下誓言之咒起，不，是在那之前就已经预料到了自己一年后的死亡，然后计划的这一切？

过去的种种画面一齐涌了出来，哈利只觉得头晕眼花，回忆中斯宾塞思的脸已经变得模糊不清，仿佛从未认清过一样。他根本不曾了解他。

沉默中，哈利缓缓吐息着，强咬着牙关才没有表现出异样。

一旁的布雷斯依旧一脸不可置信，他想要反驳，但是却找不到一个支点，最终只是语气生硬地开了口：“既然是如此重要的秘密，那么金斯莱不可能这么轻易地调查到。”

赫敏早就料到会有人提出这个问题，没怎么犹豫就开口回答了他：“北欧联合魔法部的人透露，大概一年多以前斯宾塞思曾经找过他商讨赫尔伯格家族剩余遗产捐赠的问题，他愿意将那些古宅以及魔法遗产都如数留给魔法部，只要他们能答应他一个条件。”

“什么条件。”

“他要求北欧联合魔法部能够向任何伦敦派来调查赫尔伯格家族的人透露他家族的秘密，介于他自己预言到的死亡，到那时——也就是现在——这件事已经不需要继续保密下去，他还要求联合魔法部要向伦敦方提供力所能及的帮助，之所以金斯莱能够轻易地从北欧带回我们需要的东西，也是因为这个原因。”

布雷斯不解：“这是为什么？如果如同你所说的，德拉科现在的状况就是斯宾赛思造成的，那他为什么还要留下线索？”

赫敏停顿了一下，继而摇了摇头：“我不知道……”

从刚刚开始就一直保持沉默的哈利开口回答了他的疑问，但声音几乎低不可闻：“他想要我们找到答案。”

赫敏和布雷斯不约而同地转头看向他：“为什么？”

哈利低头看着德拉科服帖的睫毛，好像被那里的闪光所吸引，他收紧了手指，没有再说话。

罗恩回到医院时，外面的天色已经微亮，布雷斯双手抱胸倚靠在窗边陷入沉思，赫敏坐在房间另一侧的沙发上眉头紧锁地把弄着自己的魔杖，只有哈利还站在原地，他脸色甚至比躺在床上的德拉科还要苍白。

他推开门时，屋子里的三个人一同巡声望过来，但是谁都没有先开口。

罗恩被眼前的阵仗吓到了，他不知道为什么扎比尼会这么快出现在，毕竟傲罗司在第一时间就封锁了马尔福庄园失火的消息。

赫敏先做出反应，她站起身匆匆走过来，用眼神询问着，罗恩这才缓过神来，点了点头示意让她放心。

他来到房间中央，从衣服里侧口袋掏出一个巴掌大的盒子摆在地上，赫敏跟了过来俯身用魔杖在上面轻点，下一秒它便翻折膨胀逐渐变高变大，直到顶住天花板时才停下来。

布雷斯皱着眉走上前，打量着这个占据了半个房间的巨型书柜：“这都是金斯莱从北欧带回来的？”

赫敏点了点头：“是的，我想这其中应该有德拉科所中的那道魔咒的记录。”

布雷斯惊呼：“可是这里至少有上千本书！如果一本本找的话，时间根本来不及！”

赫敏退回到罗恩身边，罗恩抬手抚上了她的肩膀，这让她开口时声音中的颤抖减轻了些：“他既然会把这些留给我们，我想，也一定会留下一些线索。”

她说话时没有看向哈利，但房间中每个清醒的人都听出了她话中的含义。

哈利松开紧握的手，德拉科的右手的指尖被他掌心的温度熏染成粉红色，透出身体里原本就所剩无几的生命力。他将那些冰冷的手指用被子盖好，直起身走了过来。

“事情发生的前几天，”哈利从袖口中抽出魔杖，开口时的表情像是在回忆又像是在讲述他人的故事般的平静，“他总是跟我提起在德姆斯特朗学到的一个魔咒，他说，想要找的东西，总会从其他不重要的东西之中脱颖而出。”

他声音低不可闻，显然不是说给其他人听的。一旁的罗恩想要开口询问，被赫敏抓住手腕制止了。

哈利在那扇木质书柜前战定，抬起手臂魔杖指向前方，手腕转动的同时念出了一道魔咒：“虚相立散。”

话音未落，那些透着阴郁的黑色木质框架以及被摆放得整齐的斑驳旧书如同幻境一般消散在空气之中，只留下漂浮在半空中一本通体漆黑的羊皮书。

它就飘在那，不断变换着角度，皮质书衣上镶嵌着一颗白母贝雕刻而成的熊首装饰，在暖黄色灯光的映衬下散发着彩色的光晕。

赫敏走上前伸手接住了它，她抬头望向哈利，在得到默许后翻开了封皮。

下一秒，那些泛黄的羊皮纸如同存在意识一般地自己翻动开来，沙沙的摩擦声在寂静的病房中被无限扩大，击打在每个人的心口。

几秒后声音停止，房间内又恢复了无声的寂静。

赫敏低头看着那些透着古老气息的花体字，抽出魔杖在那上面轻点，那些组成瑞典语的字母不断转换然后重新排列，最后变成了英语。

“是这样，这里记载着这道咒语！”几秒种后赫敏欣喜地喊道。

站在另一侧的布雷斯听到之后长长地舒了口气，他眼眶微微发红，开口时声音带着止不住的激动：“是德拉科中的那道魔咒吗？”

“等一下。”赫敏认真的样子像是害怕错过每一个字，她抬手翻过一页，在方才那一页的背面继续阅读着，“这里一整页都有详细描写被施咒者的情况，上面的记录同马尔福的情况一模一样！”

“解咒呢？解咒是什么？”

赫敏阅读到这页的末尾，然后视线转向下一页，下一秒她愣在了那里。

离得稍近些的罗恩先抬起了头，他眼中充满着震惊和疑惑望向哈利这边。

布雷斯被他们的表情吓到了，焦急地询问着：“怎么了？”

“写着解咒的这一页……被烧毁了……”赫敏双手捧着摊开的书本走上前几步，那上面正中央的一页只剩下残缺的泛着焦黑的里侧边缘。

“会不会搞错了？”布雷斯从她的手中接过那本书，向前翻动了几页，那上面正记载着格鲁特·赫尔伯格研究黑魔法的生平以及发明的各种黑魔咒，而被烧毁的那页的前一张正讲述到了誓言附着咒的详尽情况，而紧接着的下一页已经是别章的开头了。

他抬起头，不解地问道：“他既然把这本书留给我们，为什么又要把最重要的一页烧毁呢？”

没人回答他的问题，就连一向擅长解决难题的赫敏，此时也只是紧蹙着眉头。

“你应该问，他既然已经把这一页烧毁了，又为什么要将这本书留给我们。”

其他三人转头看向说话的哈利。

他伸手将布雷斯手中的书抽走合上，看着黑色羊皮封面上镶嵌的那颗白姆贝壳雕刻而成的熊首装饰，沉默良久后抬起头看向赫敏。

“斯宾塞思留下的那个盒子你有带在身上吗？”

赫敏的视线也落在了那本书上，下一秒她了然地点了点头。

病房的矮桌上摆着那只被魔法白母贝包裹着的盒子，上面的木雕棕熊头颅同书上白色的那只如出一辙。

哈利坐在矮桌前的沙发上，手里紧握着自己的魔杖。

赫敏在桌子的另一侧席地而坐，那本书被她摊开在面前，页码停留在第一章的第二小节。

“这上面说棕熊一直都是赫尔伯格家族的象征，是家族的徽记，当家族的人需要封存任何想要不被他人窥视的东西时，就会用家族徽记来守护它们。”赫敏一边阅读一遍用手指在纸张上滑动着。

站在一旁的罗恩嘟囔着：“我可从来没听斯宾塞思说过家族徽记的事情。”

赫敏给了他一个警告的眼神，之后又低头将视线挪回到羊皮纸上：“想要解开棕熊守护的封印，就需要献祭设下封印之人的重要信物。”

“重要信物？”站在另一侧的布雷斯抓着头发几乎算是吼叫出来了：“可是赫尔伯格家族的东西除了眼前这本书，都远在北欧，现在去那边找根本来不及！”

赫敏抬起头意味深长地看向他：“留在北欧的东西可不能算是重要信物。”

罗恩摸了摸鼻尖，眼神瞟向坐在那里的哈利，声音小到几乎没人能听见：“那斯宾赛思有留下什么重要遗物可以当做信物的吗？”

另外两个人也齐齐地看向了哈利。

哈利抬起头看着躺在床上的德拉科，他横在腹部的左手里，指缝间露出的银色细链反射着刺眼的光。

他开口回答了这个问题：“有的。”

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

第三十章

那对染血的戒指就漂浮在棕熊木雕露着尖牙的巨口正上方。

哈利坐在那里沉默不语，其他人也了然地没有做声。

他脸色苍白仿佛劫后余生，不敢去细想，如果德拉科没有冒险返回城堡救回这对戒指，那么现在自己只能眼睁睁第看着他步入死亡。

银色的戒指在血迹的映衬下仿佛在诉说着什么，那上面承载了太多的记忆，哈利闭上眼睛，过去的一切都浮现在眼前。

隐藏在黑暗之中不断滋生的欺骗与伤害被整个剖出来摊在他面前，当他决心牵起德拉科的手时，以为自己要做的只是坦然地同过去挥别，而不是面对现在如此混乱的局面。斯宾赛思对他的隐瞒，那些家族秘闻，以及他对德拉科所做的一切，甚至当他还活着的时候，对德拉科发出的每个前来做客的邀约，那些藏在笑谈之下的针锋相对以及汹涌暗潮，每一句他曾经以为只是无意义的话语此时都被揭开面纱。

斯宾赛思知道，他一直都知道，对吗？所以他计划了这一切。

这一切都打得他手足无措，他无法用简简单单的憎恨或者一个轻描淡写的原谅就一笔带过，那太过复杂。

而现在，他睁开眼睛看向斯宾赛思留下的那个盒子，而现在他必须要终结这一切。哈利不知道斯宾赛思到底还隐瞒了多少秘密，但他没有太多时间去思考这个了。他要救下德拉科，无论付出怎样的代价。他只要德拉科活着，只想德拉科活着。

哈利朝病床的方向望了望，这个角度他只能看见德拉科消瘦的下颌以及胸口处泛起的波光。他收回视线，深吸了一口气后挥动魔杖轻声念了一道咒语。

杖尖泛出轻柔的微光，下一秒那对戒指便在空气中慢慢融化成一团银色的液体，那其中掺杂着丝丝血色，哈利轻轻扭动手腕，看着它们一点点滴入木雕棕熊的口中。

赫敏紧紧握住罗恩的手，布雷斯则又退回到窗边转开视线刻意不向这边看。

整个房间又回归寂静，连呼吸声都被刻意放缓。

当最后一滴银色液体也落入露着尖牙的熊口之中后，木雕的棕色一点点淡去，取而代之的是白母贝掺杂着彩色的光晕

啪嗒一声，紧扣在盒子两侧的熊掌张开，那里出现一道裂缝。

哈利收紧的拳头在下一秒又松开了，他稍稍呼了口气，像是紧张又像是如释重负。他伸出手去，泛着白母贝光晕的盒子被打开了，里面封存的秘密终于展露出来。

那是一厚沓信，至少有二十几封，由泛黄的信封看来应该是很多年前的了。

哈利拿起最上面的那一封，好看的花体字他认得，是德拉科的字迹。

他将那些信一封封地抽出，那上面德拉科的字迹也由稚嫩慢慢转向成熟，每一封都是写给斯宾赛思的。

哈利没有急着去查看它们，他知道还有更重要的事情要做。他紧咬着牙关才控制住想要颤抖的手指，直到最后一封信展露在眼前，这才闭上眼睛松了口气。

那上面是斯宾赛思用他泛着北欧特有的刚毅气息的字迹写着的“致哈利”几个字。

哈利将手中那些德拉科的信小心地放到一边，伸手拾起属于自己的那一封。因为僵硬的手指，他多耗费了几秒的时间才成功拆开那上面的火漆印。

抽出里面的羊皮纸展开时，那些文字扑面而来，哈利甚至能够听到斯宾赛思沉稳的声音在他耳边响起。

哈利：

我亲爱的哈利。

当你打开这封信的时候，相信你已经做出了自己的决定。

我能想象你现在的样子，苍白又脆弱，但你不会退却，你会付出一切代价来拯救德拉科，对吗？即使是销毁我留在世间最后的信物。

是的，这一切都是我安排，从我知道自己即将面对死亡的命运时，我就计划这么做了。

哦哈利，你无法想象，当我从预言的幻境中目睹了自己的死亡，我甚至松了口气。我想，在你离开我之前死去，大概是命运留给我的最好的结局了。

如果只能做你生命中的一段插曲，那么我宁愿将生命的终章留给你，那样至少我不会被你遗忘在记忆的沙漠之中。

我知道，我当然知道你会离开我，当你在未来的某天终于揭开蒙蔽在你真心之上的薄纱的时候，你会离开我的。我知道，就像我知道德拉科对你的感情一样。

德拉科的那些信以及你遗忘在阁楼的那个盒子说明了这一切不是吗？抱歉，我不是有意要探寻你的秘密，但是当一个人越害怕面对什么东西的时候，他就会越想要找点证据来反驳或者支撑自己。我无意中发现的它，就像我无意中发现德拉科藏在书房里的那个盒子一样。

盒子真的是个好东西对吗，它们能储藏一切东西，包括回忆。于是我想我也应该拥有那么一个盒子，把它装满。然后在死亡将我带离之后，把它留给你。

我想你会喜欢那些信的，德拉科这个傻瓜在每一封信里都留下了无数个你的名字，波特波特波特，他总有说不完的关于你的任何事。

所以通过那些信，我从十一岁开始，就了解他的感情，也了解你的。

有时候了解的太多也未必是件好事哈利，即使是在我们结婚之后，我仍旧无法忽视我了解到的被你珍藏在角落的感情。像我前面提到的，当一个人害怕面对事实之后，他总会去寻找证据，所以我总是邀请德拉科到家里来做客，我一遍一遍地从你的表情、你的眼神、你的一举一动之中探寻着渴求着，但是，每一次我都不得不确信那个答案。

你们两个都是傻瓜，不是吗？一个在多年之后才意识到自己的感情，而另一个将它故意隐藏起来刻意遗忘。

我是三个人之中比较聪明的那一个，一直都是。所以我先行动了，在德拉科之前，也在你之前。

我从他口中得知你和金妮·韦斯莱的分手，我知道自己的机会来了，在德拉科这个傻瓜还在犹豫的时候。

对不起，哈利，这句抱歉不是为了我对德拉科所做的一切，而是为了我曾经欺骗了你。

我知道你那个时候需要什么，刚刚同金妮·韦斯莱分手，她那些错把崇拜当作爱情的误会，就是整个世界对你的期许的缩影。我了解你哈利，你痛恨这一切，你想做个正常的普通人。

赫敏说的对，你那个时候需要的是一个对你的过去不那么了解的人。德拉科显然不是一个合适的选择，当然了我也不是，但我懂得伪装，哈利，当我们第一次见面的时候你绝不会知道我早就爱上了你，我在认识你以前的很多很多年，就爱上了你张扬的黑发以及祖母绿的双眸，你的乖张、勇敢、固执以及冲动。

他把你描绘的那样好，我怎么能不爱上你呢哈利。

所以原谅我好吗，我对你撒了谎，我在第一次见你的时候装作对你一无所知，利用这个身份慢慢接近你，在你孤独无援的时候趁虚而入，让你错把依赖当成爱情。我很抱歉哈利，但是并不后悔，如果重来一次的话，我依旧会这么做。

德拉科会理解我这种心情的，如果给他这么一次机会，他也一定会奋不顾身的。

我想我的死亡对他来说就是一次宝贵的机会，他会不顾一切地去接近你，我对此相当确信，所以我也利用了这一点，我找到他，随便编造了一个理由向他提出立下誓言之咒的请求，他想都没想就欣然同意了。

这个笨蛋。

我想这里就不需要我多费笔墨描写那个过程，布雷斯·扎比尼大概已经告诉你们了，你们猜的没错，我在誓言之咒上施了一道附着咒，生效的契机我考虑了很久，最后我将它设在了你们接吻的时刻。

我当然不是在吃醋哈利，这整个计划都是对德拉科的考验，想想吧，如果他在还没有让你重新爱上他之前就亲吻了你，那他的结局可有够糟糕的了。

写到这里我不禁要怀疑你是否能够顺利读到这封信，哦，我当然不是在怀疑赫敏的能力——我想在解开谜团的过程中她功不可没，替我向她问好——我会这么怀疑完全是因为我太过了解德拉科。他有一个致命的弱点，那就是他太过爱你了，为此他会想方设法抹去我存在的一切痕迹，那对戒指简直就是他的眼中钉，我想他如果“不小心”毁了它们，那么就算他克制了自己的心魔，在你敞开心扉之后才让那个附着咒生效，结局也一样会很糟糕不是吗？

我甚至有些期待事情最后会有怎么样的发展，但是很遗憾我无法知道了。

哦，我想是你在敲门，我在书房呆的太久了，这显然不像我。

虽然有万般不舍，但是我还是要就此搁笔了。明天我们将去执行计划中的逮捕行动，而那个时候我将迎来自己的结局。

哈利，你和德拉科的结局又会是怎样的呢？

我希望这封信能够永远都呆在盒子里，但又希望你能够有机会读一读它。

真奇怪，不是吗？

再见。

再见，我亲爱的哈利。

爱你直至永远。  
你永远的  
斯宾赛思·赫尔伯格  
以及，替我向罗恩说声抱歉，大概要让他失望了，因为如果我就读于霍格沃茨，大概不会像他猜想的那样被分到格兰芬多或者赫奇帕奇。

哈利缓缓地将手中的信合上，他有些脱力，觉得那张薄薄的羊皮纸有千钧重，那重量通过指尖压得他喘不过气来，他现在知道斯宾赛思为什么有要如此大费周章了，他设下了一道屏障，那不仅是在考验德拉科，也是在考验着的哈利自己。

他将线索留给他，想要让他找到答案，然后做出自己的选择。

但斯宾赛思不知道的是，他的选择并不是这一刻做出的，也不是融掉戒指时做出的。早在很久以前，在摩金夫人长袍店里时，那颗种子就已经埋下了。

他用僵硬的手指艰难地将折叠好的信翻转过来，羊皮纸的背面上写着一道解咒。

哈利抬起头望向神色紧张的赫敏：“我准备好了。”

哈利紧握着魔杖站在德拉科的病床边，一旁的赫敏也抽出了自己的魔杖，那样子仿佛是严阵以待，随时准备好迎接战斗似的，站在另一侧的罗恩和布雷斯也同她一样满脸紧张的神色。

哈利冲他们点了点头后挥动魔杖念出了那道解咒，下一秒，德拉科胸口的那一块小小的水潭中泛起的涟漪停顿了一瞬，紧接着以正中为原点形成了一个逆时针的旋涡，那旋涡四周的水流越转越快，甚至从那中心刮起了一阵微风，直直地吹向了哈利。

“这是怎么回事？”罗恩脸上的表情甚至比见到一只八眼蜘蛛还要难看。

哈利转过头望向身边的赫敏，他眼神尽管还带着刚刚的伤感，但仍旧坚定而从容。

赫敏一瞬间就明白了他要做什么，连忙伸手抓住了哈利的手臂：“你不能这么做！那太危险了！”

哈利只是笑着摇了摇头，他将手臂从赫敏的手中挣脱出来，然后将魔杖交给她：“那没什么危险的，赫敏，那是德拉科。”

说完他伸出手臂，在指尖触碰到那个旋涡中心的一瞬间，消失在了众人面前。

哈利在黑暗中前行，周围只有呼啸而过的风声。那风从四面八方刮来的，声音带着凛冽，仿佛其中夹杂着寒冰，但在触碰哈利的瞬间，却带着初夏的柔意。

哈利不知道走了多久，仿佛是一瞬又或者是百年，时间在这里已经毫无意义了，但他并不觉得累。

风声有了变化，哈利能听到其中夹杂着一个人的声音，有时是稚嫩的孩童，有时又像是青涩的少年，但他们无一不都是在呼唤着一个名字。

哈利。

从德拉科昏倒后就刻意被压抑的泪水在听到那个声音的一刻终于夺眶而出，他一直害怕着，害怕再也听不见那个人叫他的名字，即使在此时此地，他也无法摆脱那些恐惧。

他终于支撑不住自己跪倒在地，泪水不断滴落，被那些漫无边际的黑暗吸纳之前，泛出金色的印记。

“你在哭。”一个熟悉的声音传来。

哈利抬起头，刚刚还被黑暗笼罩着的前方，出现了两个人影。

苍白到几乎透明的德拉科紧闭着双眼躺在那里，而他身边跪坐着的，是十一岁的哈利，他身上穿着的是他们初次见面时那件用达力旧衬衫改的衣服，长长的衣袖把他衬得更加瘦弱。

他望向这边，眼神悲悯，仿佛是在看一个可怜之人。

下一秒他又开了口：“你为什么在哭。”

哈利也同他一样跪着，愣愣地望向那个十一岁的自己。

没有等到答案的小哈利也并不着急，他收回视线望回躺在那里的德拉科，伸手帮他梳理了散落在黑暗之中的金发：“你是在为他哭泣吗？”

哈利沉默了几秒种后，才点了点头。

他站起身来到德拉科的另一侧，然后再次跪下身来，面对着十一岁的自己。

“你不必为他哭泣，”十一岁的哈利再次开口，“他在这里很好，也很安全，你看，他不会再流泪了，也不会感到痛苦。”

他捧起德拉科的头让他枕在自己的膝盖上，然后像是对待小动物一般抚摸着那些金发。

“他得回去。”哈利轻声地说。

“为什么？”十一岁的自己皱着眉，不解地问道。

哈利将视线落在了德拉科紧闭的双眼上，那些金色的睫毛即使在黑暗之中也闪烁着微光，他笑了笑，那笑中掺杂着太多的温柔和爱意，即使脸上还带着泪水：“因为，那里有我。”

十一岁的哈利没有说话，他抬头看向哈利，然后又低下头看着昏睡中的德拉科。他沉默了好一会儿才又抬起头，开口时声音中还带着些孩子气：“你会好好照顾他吗？”

哈利点头：“我会的。”

十一岁的哈利皱了皱眉鼻子：“也别再让他哭了好吗？他每次难过的时候这里都好像下暴雨一样。”

哈利流着泪笑着答应了他。

对方这才松了口气一般，他也终于冲哈利露出了一个笑容：“你也好喜欢哭，我就不一样，被达力揍的时候都没哭过。”

“你最勇敢了，我后来反而变成了胆小鬼。”

十一岁的小哈利得意地点了点头，这时又有微风吹过，他耸了耸肩对哈利说：“你们该走了。”

他牵起德拉科的一只手放到哈利的手中，俯身亲吻了一下德拉科的额头，便消失在黑暗之中。

下一秒，哈利感觉仿佛像是有风吻走了他脸上的泪水，他紧紧握住了德拉科的手，闭上了眼睛。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经回到了病房，手里握着的是德拉科不再冰冷的手指。他抬眼望去，德拉科胸口的那片水潭已经消失了，留在那里的是一小滴泪水形成的印记，边缘泛着金色的光。

他收紧手指的力道，感受属于德拉科的温暖。

那之后的几天里，德拉科依旧昏迷着，但是斯梅绥克表示那只是因为他太过虚弱了，誓言之咒消耗了他太多的能量，即使现在誓言已经解除，他也需要休息恢复，这让大家都松了口气。

哈利找了个时间回到傲罗司汇报食死徒余党攻击马尔福庄园的事，他离开的时候，傲罗司司长很遗憾地表示，马尔福庄园已经被厉火毁掉了，现在那里除了一片废墟，什么都没留下。

哈利只是笑了笑，说那对德拉科来说会是个好结果，换来了司长一个不解的表情。

他没有再说什么，同对方告别后走出了大门。来到魔法部大厅的时候，碰上了赫敏。

“要回圣芒戈？”

哈利摇了摇头：“在那之前还有个地方要去。”

赫敏耸了耸肩，体贴地没有再问什么。

临近正午时分，墓园几乎没有其他人。哈利站在斯宾赛思的墓碑前，手里握着他写给他的那封信。

哈利以为他有很多话要同他说，但是此刻站在这里，一切都显得那么苍白无力了。

他沉默良久，最后蹲下身来，直视着斯宾赛思那张灰色的照片，那里面的人像生前那样望过来，脸上带着他既熟悉又陌生的笑容。

哈利伸手拂去那上面的灰尘，如释重负地微微叹息，然后将那封信放在了墓碑的石阶上。

他说：“你不了解德拉科，斯宾赛思，你也不了解我。”

说罢，他挥动魔杖，那封信在下一秒燃烧了起来，黄色的火焰不断侵蚀着羊皮纸，最后它在哈利的注视中化为了灰烬。

“再见。”

哈利回到圣芒戈的时候正值午后，走廊里有病人懒洋洋地坐在窗边的长椅上晒着太阳，哈利走过时冲他们点头回应对方的问候。

他推开房门前，刚刚告别了一个缠着他要签名的小男孩，孩子的母亲很抱歉，哈利只是笑着摇摇头表示没关系。

所以当看见坐在病床上看着自己胸口处那颗泪水印记的德拉科时，他的笑容还挂在脸上。

站在床边的斯梅绥克见状只是迅速地对德拉科叮嘱了几句，然后就识趣地离开了。

“哈利。”德拉科抬起头，笑着叫他的名字，像是久别重逢。

哈利等不及斯梅绥克在自己身后关上房门，也顾不了此刻自己哭起来的表情有多难看，他冲过去扑在德拉科的胸口处，咬着嘴唇，直到感受到对方的双手抚上他的后背，才放声大哭起来。

他将大滴大滴的眼泪砸在那里，泪珠同德拉科心口的那一点印记重合在一起。

窗外透进来的正午温暖的阳光洒在上面，让那里反射出温柔的微光。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 啊！这一篇终于写完了，谁能想到一开始我只是想写一篇背德的车，最后居然拖成了三十章十几万字的长篇。（以及正文居然无车！
> 
> 想必各位也追的很辛苦吧。
> 
> 在完结之前我设想了很多想要跟大家说的话，但是现在坐在这里写后记反而大脑一片空白了。
> 
> 总之最最重要的是要同追到这里的大家说感谢，这一篇中途一度写得很艰难，如果不是有大家的陪伴，我这种三分钟热度的人真得很难坚持下来。
> 
> 说回到故事，一开始写大纲的时候非常顺利，整个故事脉络基本上是一天之内形成的，后期几乎没有太多变动，只是稍加了一些细节。开写之后最艰难的是揣摩人物的心里变化，一开始我是想把德拉科写得比较黑暗的，但是后来写着写着不知怎么的激发了他温柔的一面，只能说我永远都舍弃不了对温柔的喜爱。于是最后德拉科变成了，即使受过很多苦难以及心灵上的折磨，但是依旧会对爱着的人予以温柔的那种人，所以最后他也因为自己对哈利的爱意和温柔拯救了自己，像我在某一章的结尾说的那样，他何时学会无私的爱，何时才能真正地拥有哈利。然后是哈利，他是一直戳在我喜爱点上的那种人，脆弱的圣人但又带着与生俱来的坚定，可能会有逃避和退缩的时候，但是短暂的迷茫之后他会朝着自己认定的方向义无反顾地前进。但是最难写的也是哈利的心理，在经历过那么多悲惨的事情过后，要怎么从那些阴影之中走出来，要怎么找回自己的初心接受德拉科，要怎么同过去说再见，有的时候我也会被自己写晕。所以如果有读者觉得我的心理描写不够准确的话，也请原谅我的能力有限。
> 
> 然后就是原创的斯宾赛思。好多人猜测他是间谍，其实他没那么复杂，但也没那么简单。我一开始就不想把他写成比较平面化的那种工具人，他这道阻碍在德哈之间的屏障越难翻越，就越能体现德哈两人之间感情的珍贵。如果他只是简简单单地做了让哈利憎恨他的事，那么德哈之间的感情大概就会变得过于片面了。但是不可否认他做的事是非常不正确的，所以一开始我很为难要把这个角色安在原著中哪个人身上，最后我怕被原著角色的粉丝骂，所以就直接创作原创角色了。
> 
> 总之，这是一部不那么完美的作品，但是对我来说，是很特别的存在，中途有段时间工作很忙，隔了一周没有更新的时候居然会想念自己沉浸在故事之中的感觉。有的时候卡文，难免会抱怨自己为什么要写长篇，甚至卡文的时候被卡到哭出来，但是现在完结之后，也庆幸自己写了这么一篇长篇，居然有一种怅然若失的感觉。
> 
> 废话说了好多，最后还是要再次感谢看到这里的各位，真得很感谢，虽然各位可能在其他作者那里收到过很多感谢，但是我还是要说，真的真的真的真的非常感谢！
> 
> 以及，这篇大概会有两到三个番外的样子，后续会慢慢写出来的。
> 
> 再以及，关注我微博的朋友会知道，我已经准备好了新的连载，初步的大纲已经写完了，这次想写单单纯纯谈恋爱的德哈，不让他们再受苦了。类型是中世纪ABO的联姻先婚后爱，希望大家到时候也能喜欢那个故事。
> 
> 那么就在这里先说一声再见。然后期盼不久以后的再次见面。
> 
> 谢谢。


End file.
